


far from home

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Journalist Ignis, M/M, Noct is still prince ofc, Photographer Prompto, Uncle Cor, background aranea/luna, mild descriptions of superhero-esque violence, scientist aranea, scientist lunafreya, spiderman prompto, spiderman prompto au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto struggles between his brand new photography job and impressing the top journalist atThe Daily Lucian-- Ignis -- along with it,  only for a spider bite to turn out to bemuchmore than just a spider bite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks so i went to see spiderman in theaters like... a week or two ago? and i got hooked on the spiderman prompto idea. i was sure there were plenty of promptis versions, but thought it'd be kinda cute to have a promnis version? ANYWAY. i know comic spidey is most popular when he's a teenager, but prompto and the gang are their canon beginning of game age, so 20-23 age range! no underage stuff whatsoever! i hope you enjoy my take on it, this was super fun to write, so i hope no one takes it TOO seriously.  
as always, thank you so much to my muse and my rock, my darling [fiance,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/) for letting me bounce ideas off of him endlessly, helping suggest ideas for me, and lots of love and support while being my beta and enthusiastic google docs commenter as well HAHAHA
> 
> thanks for reading :)

Prompto hears the shrill chirp of his phone alarm going off in the morning, and he lets out a long, drawn-out groan, stretching his arms above his head, not ready to wake up just yet.

Pain settles into Prompto’s limbs from the awkward position he fell asleep in. This definitely isn’t his bed -- even his lumpy mattress at home is comfier than this. 

There’s a lump moving next to Prompto’s ankles, and he hears the familiar whine of his best friend, Noctis. “Ugh, shut that thing off.”

Prompto’s eyes flutter open in shock as he sits up suddenly, remembering where he fell asleep as soon as he realizes he’s still on Noctis’s couch, the lump at his feet being the half-asleep form of his best friend.

Prompto reaches over, shutting off the alarm, standing up suddenly. “Shit.  _ Shit. _ I’m so not gonna get this job interview if I’m gonna be late, shit, I didn’t mean to spend the whole  _ night _ here.”

Noctis barely moves, grunting into the arm of the couch, taking advantage of the extra space after Prompto stands by rolling over and stretching out. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, dude, if you don’t get it, my dad’ll give you a job at the citadel.” Noctis’s eyes remain closed, but his lips form a sleepy smile before burying his face in the crook of his arm.

Prompto sighs, rolling his eyes as he shoves his phone into his pocket. “Easy for you to say, Noct. I will  _ die _ if I don’t get this photography job. I’m so out, man. Talk to you later?” 

“Later, Prom,” Noct mumbles sleepily. “Good luck.”

Prompto laughs once more at him before running his fingers through his blonde hair, shoving his glasses on his face, grabbing his sweater, and racing out the door.

Prompto’s blessing all six of the Astrals under his breath that he managed to not sleep in his red sweater vest as he races down the streets of Insomnia. The shirt underneath is wrinkled a little bit, but nothing he can’t smooth out before he gets to  _ The Daily Lucian. _

Sure, maybe Prompto’s freaking out a little too much over making a good impression for a photographer’s job for a newspaper company, but he can’t help it. Photography is his lifelong passion, and Prompto’s sure he’ll waste away to nothing if he doesn’t manage to land this job. He didn’t spend college studying photography for nothing, after all. Not to mention the fact if Prompto doesn’t land this job, and ends up having to work for Noct’s dad -- the  _ king -- _ just like his uncle Cor, his life dreams will probably  _ never _ take off if he has a demanding job like that.

Prompto manages to make it to his 9 A.M. interview with five minutes to spare, proudly enough. He bounces his leg nervously, his favorite camera and his portfolio and resume clutched in his fingers on his lap as he waits in the reception area to be called in. There aren’t many people here, save for the receptionist and a few other tired-looking people who look like they have something better to do.

Maybe Prompto will get lucky.

“Mr. Argentum?” the kind-eyed receptionist calls out pleasantly. “Mr. Ghiranze will see you, now.”

Prompto bites his lip, nodding nervously as he heads toward the editor-in-chief’s office, trying to juggle all his stuff while keeping his glasses from sliding down his nose. He blows his blonde bangs out of his face as he heads inside, shutting the door with his ass for lack of hand use.

Dino Ghiranze, editor-in-chief for the Daily Lucian, is not the classiest of people Prompto’s ever laid his eyes on. Of course, Prompto had prepared for this. He’d gone over every sort of interview scenario in his head, including situations in which the building might catch on fire or some other sort of catastrophe. Still, as Dino whirls around in his leather business chair, looking at Prompto with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk, Prompto feels like he needs to wash his hands or something.

“So you’re… uh,” Dino starts, heavy accent coloring his tone, “sorry, what was your name again?”

Not the best of starts. “Prompto. Prompto Argentum.”

Dino’s smirk widens. “ _ Prompto. _ That’s right. You’re here for the photography position, huh?”

Prompto nods. “Yes, sir. I’ve got plenty of experience, references, and my portfolio’s just here--” Prompto places the folder onto Dino’s desk, but doesn’t shove it in Dino’s direction.

“Well, luckily for you, I’m desperate,” Dino announces. It’s not the most ideal of answers, but Prompto will take what he can get. He watches as Dino grabs the folder boredly, flipping through all of Prompto’s photographs with a vacant expression. “Nice composition, good framing…” Dino shuts the folder, looking at Prompto expectantly.

Prompto flushes, whether from nerves or embarrassment, it’s difficult to tell. “Thank you, sir, I’ve got my master’s in photography and I’ve been taking photos ever since I was--”

“I just had a photographer quit without notice. You’ve got potential, kid, so think of this as a trial run. You screw up, you get replaced, but for now, I need ya. Make me proud, alright?”

Prompto’s heart thuds a thousand miles an hour, a grin spreading across his face. “You’re serious?! Oh em gee! You won’t regret it, sir, I promise!” Prompto reaches out to grip Dino’s hand, shaking it violently.

Dino snorts, shaking his hand back with much less enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah. Now, when can you start, kid? I need pictures for articles that were due  _ days _ ago--”

“Today? I can start right now, if you’d like?” Prompto blurts without any self-preservation. The ache in his neck practically groans in protest.

Dino beams. “Glad to hear it! Go grab any of the empty desks, they’re yours. You got your own equipment, right?”

Prompto nods again. “I sure do.”

“Good. Now, get settled, then I want you to talk to Specs. Can’t miss him; tall, legs for days, light hair all spiked up, glasses, could easily be a model… he’s my best journalist. He’ll tell ya what he needs photos of.”

Prompto nods, trying to remember the description. ‘Specs’ doesn’t seem like a real name, so he’d have to improvise. For some reason, the name sounds slightly familiar, but he pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind. “Thank you again, sir. I’ll get started right away.”

Dino waves him off. “Anytime, kid. See ya around.”

Prompto grabs his folder off of Dino’s desk and practically runs out of the editor-in-chief’s office. He makes his way to the office bullpen. 

The office is fairly busy, filled with people grabbing coffee, chatting, typing, and all sorts of other activities as Prompto tries to find an empty desk to sit at, slightly overwhelmed. Unfortunately, none of the empty desks are by a window -- Prompto settles for one toward the front, close to the copy machine and the bathroom for lack of better choices. Not the most ideal, but again, Prompto’s desperate and he’s good at settling for less.

Prompto sets down his things and pulls his phone out of his pocket, texting his best friend the good news -- along with his uncle Cor, of course.

** _Prompto (9:24 A.M.): _ ** _ i got the job!!! :)  _

Prompto sends it to both of them with a grin. He’s so happy he managed to land this job. He leans back in his desk, breathing in deeply to let out a sigh of relief. Prompto can’t believe the first official job he’s applied for as a photographer that wasn’t a useless, unpaid internship is a success.

Still, in order to  _ keep _ this job, Prompto remembers he desperately needs to be able to get on top of a lot of workloads. Working under pressure isn’t his strongest suit, but he’ll have to make due -- at least his determination will win out. Prompto chews on his lip, realizing he needs to search for whoever the hell ‘Specs’ is.

“Well, well. You look rather flustered,” a smooth, velvety accent fills his ears. “Is this your first day? I don’t believe I’ve seen you around.”

Prompto’s head whirls almost violently toward the source of the voice standing behind him, his chair spinning a little too fast.

Prompto finds himself looking at,  _ easily _ , the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on -- and he’s friends with a  _ lot _ of beautiful people. Butterflies flutter his fickle heart as he locks eyes with pretty green eyes hidden behind tiny, rectangular, half-framed glasses. They’re framed by light, ash-blonde hair teased up perfectly straight. Prompto notices everything; from his high cheekbones, pretty pink lips, to his wardrobe -- he’s dressed in an expensive-looking suit, complete with suspenders. Prompto swears he’s never seen legs longer in his life, and that’s when he realizes.

_ Legs for days. _

“Yeah, I’m… uh, are you Specs?” Prompto blurts, not knowing what else to say. He’s at least grateful that he didn’t manage to splutter, ‘hey, you’re really fucking hot, dude.’ Last thing he needs is some sort of lawsuit. This _Specs _guy looks like the type to issue one, too; all business and no play. Prompto sighs.

The man’s expectant, amused expression turns slightly curious, tilting his head gently at Prompto. “How did you know that?” 

“Dino, um. Well, I’m supposed to find you, ‘cause I need you. For, uh…” Prompto trails off, anxiety making him lose his words. He reaches for his camera, dangling it in the air in front of him.

Realization floods Specs’ features. “Ah! You must be the new photographer. You may call me Ignis, if you’d prefer. Dino is rather fond of nicknames, I’m afraid. And you are?”

“P-Prompto.  _ Prompto,” _ he manages to say, smiling a little. “But, okay, Ignis. I wasn’t sure what the nickname was about, but I see now.  _ Specs.” _ Prompto touches the circular frame of his own glasses to emphasize.

Ignis smiles at Prompto's glasses, a sight that nearly knocks Prompto out of his chair. “Yes, an old childhood nickname that seems to have stuck. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”

Ignis holds out his hand for Prompto to shake. Prompto grabs it gently, trying to ignore the heat coming off of Ignis’s hands, even through the fancy gloves he wears -- of  _ course _ he wears gloves, too.

“You, too. Do you not like germs or something?” Prompto asks with a laugh. 

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“You wear gloves.”

Ignis looks at his hands, flexing his fingers, nearly sending Prompto into cardiac arrest. “I don’t believe anyone  _ enjoys _ germs. It’s more of a fashion statement, however.” He smirks. “You know, your name sounds awfully familiar.”

It's Prompto's turn for his eyebrows to shoot up with surprise. "Oh, really? I don't think we've met, have we? I totally feel that, though, man. I was thinking that earlier, but it was more about your nickname than your real name. Huh." He rubs the back of his neck. "I hear you're a good journalist, though."

Ignis waves him off dismissively. "I'm not much, I assure you. That's quite kind of you to say. I'm intrigued to see  _ your  _ work sometime."

Prompto smiles. "Got my portfolio here, if ya want. It’s, uh, heh, not much, though,” he says, like he totally didn’t spend a month trying to compile it perfectly, and a few more months freaking out over it -- more like his entire  _ life  _ freaking out over it.

Ignis makes a contemplative noise before taking the folder Prompto offers to him. It’s a little funny to Prompto that Ignis sounds more interested in his work than Dino did, and Dino’s his damn new boss. Prompto doesn’t know what to make of that.

Ignis looks at his photos for what feels like an hour, until his eyes light up-- it's such a beautiful sight Prompto almost forgets to wonder why the hell Ignis even looks like that in the first place. "These shots at the chocobo ranch outside the city -- are they from the protest from a few months ago?" Ignis asks, looking over at him from underneath his glasses, a look that shouldn’t be as adorable as Prompto finds it. 

Prompto nods. "Yep! I hated how they were treating those poor chocobos. I'm glad my photos helped set them free."

"That's it. Prompto Argentum. I remember that story quite well-- I'd written a follow-up piece on it, and cited your photography work and impact. Your photos are far better than the photographer we had here, as rude as it sounds. Your work is excellent, if I do say so myself. I'm happy to see you here, of all places."

Prompto feels his whole body flush, it seems like. "That's so nice, dude. Makes a guy feel welcome." He laughs.

Ignis smirks. "Wasn't my intention, but I'm rather glad that it worked."

Prompto tries not to think too much into  _ that _ and fails. It almost sounded like a flirtation. There's no way a guy like Ignis could even think about a dorky dude in glasses, right? Prompto hopes so, at least -- after all, Ignis wears glasses. Prompto hopes Ignis isn’t a hypocrite, but given his history with romance, Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if Ignis turned out to be a jackass -- though he’s yet to find any evidence of it.

Prompto finds himself laughing nervously. "It sure did, but I'm a pretty easy guy." He snorts, desperate to change the subject so he doesn't embarrass himself further. "I'd love to read some of your stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ignis teases. "I happen to be working on a piece exposing the Niflheim Corporation, actually. Given your history with exposing unjust circumstances, I think you'd be a wonderful aid to help me back up my claims. Have you heard the rumors?"

Prompto swallows nervously. He's  _ definitely  _ heard things about the mysterious science and tech company downtown. Rumors of illegal human experimentation involving daemons were almost always swirling around, but no one could actually  _ prove  _ anything -- at least without surviving to tell the tale, but Prompto never knows how much stuff like that on the internet is bullshit or not. 

"Uh, sure. I'm down to get my hands dirty on my first day. What's your angle?" Prompto asks.

Ignis laughs; it's a deep sound, but controlled--  _ pretty.  _ It's more of a light chuckle than anything, and Prompto finds himself charmed-- though Prompto's slowly starting to find himself charmed by every word out of Ignis's mouth. He  _ so  _ can't afford to get a dumb crush on his  _ first _ day. 

"Don't fret. I've informed Dino about my piece, and he's all but thrilled to be the first paper to expose Niflheim--  _ just _ so long as I have the proof, as it were. I've anonymous sources, documentation of permits, but I've yet to acquire any photographic evidence," Ignis explains. "Perhaps we can help each other? You could complement my piece with your incredible photography-- and you would gain quite an admirable notch on your belt with such a portfolio addition."

Prompto nods. It really is a good opportunity -- it’ll really help him land this job and  _ keep _ it, or find others better than this one. Also, Ignis seems like a really good guy to work with, to say the least; professional. He seems like he’s keeping the whole newspaper afloat alone. Prompto knows that’s probably an oversight, but he can admit he’s a little biased here --  _ already _ .

“Well, I mean, what do I have to lose?” Prompto snorts. “Count me in.”

Ignis seems surprised, lips parting slightly. “Oh, you certainly didn’t have to decide  _ immediately. _ I didn’t intend to put you on the spot -- I’m afraid I got a bit carried away. Forgive me?”

Prompto, at this point, wonders if Ignis is doing this on purpose -- the whole gentlemanly thing. He grins. “Dude, nothing to forgive. I’m kind of a leap-before-you-look sorta dude, y’know?”

Ignis blinks expectantly. “You are aware that there are, in fact, rumors of Niflheim murdering those who try to expose them? It’s why no one has been able to touch anything thus far,” Ignis reminds him. “Do consider that into your calculations, please. I’d hate to get you in over your head. I’m a bit of a go-getter.” He smirks.

Prompto bites his lip, trying not to imagine that in so many inappropriate ways. Ignis certainly has a point, though; getting murdered is totally a cause for concern, but he’s friends with the crown prince, after all. How bad could it get? He shrugs. “Well, luckily for you, me too.” He grins. “Guess we’ll have to be  _ super _ careful, huh?”

Ignis smiles in return, seemingly shocked by Prompto’s answer. “I suppose we will. We’ll look out for each other, yes? Stay close to me, and all that?”

Prompto wishes he could ignore the way his heart flutters at Ignis’s words, and the soft smile on his face. “Exactly. Guess that means we’ll have to go there, right?”

Ignis nods. “Precisely. If you’re certain, we can plan it today, and head out first thing tomorrow? Or would you like additional time to decide, given the new information I’ve presented to you?”

“Nah, man. Let’s do it. I’m ready to get murdered by a bunch of sciency-types for  _ sure. _ ”

Ignis chuckles again. He reaches out and squeezes Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis’s fancy glove looks a little out of place resting on his half-wrinkled sweater vest, but his heart flies at the simple touch, regardless. “Grand. Would you care to join me at my desk? It’s a bit louder over here. I’ll see to it that you can move your desk elsewhere, if you’d like.”

Prompto locks eyes with him, slightly touched. “Wow, you’d do that for me? You don’t even know me, man.”

Ignis chuckles. “Perhaps I’ve a good feeling about you. Apologies if I’m being too forward, however. I can assure you I mean no harm.”

“No, I mean… holy shit, you’re a sweetheart,” Prompto blurts. His eyes widen as he stands up. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. I’m a pretty affectionate dude.” He raises his hands in surrender.

Ignis continues to laugh, though it’s louder this time, a bit less controlled, which warms Prompto’s heart. “That won’t be a problem.” Prompto swears he sees the hint of a wink coming from Ignis, but he could very well be hallucinating this whole exchange at this point. “Follow me, then?”

Prompto nods as he follows Ignis all the way to the opposite side of the office, to a cozy little corner desk surrounded by wall-length windows on the back and to the right. Ignis’s desk is  _ excruciatingly _ organized, not a paper or pen out of place, computer and tablet tucked neatly in the corner. Ignis’s suit jacket hangs on the back of his fancy leather desk chair -- a chair much nicer than Prompto’s, he notices. 

“You’re really organized, aren’t you?” Prompto mutters as Ignis sits in front of his desk. Prompto makes himself at home by sitting on the edge of Ignis’s desk, legs dangling as he speaks.

Ignis shrugs. “I suppose.” He pulls up a document, scrolling through to the bottom.

Prompto peeks, noticing several building and health permits for Niflheim Corp. “And I’m guessin’ you work a lot, don’t you?”

Ignis chuckles. “I’m not much for personal time, I’m afraid.”

“You should take some,” Prompto notes. “It’d be good for you.”

Their eyes lock. “I’ll be certain to keep that in mind. Though, I do quite enjoy what I do. I don’t see any reason to cease.”

Prompto stares at him for a little while longer before laughing. “I guess you got a point.”

Ignis nods toward his screen. “In order to get copies of these permits, and eyewitnesses, I’ve had to take on several aliases, false identifications -- all sorts of…  _ extralegal _ activity, for lack of a better term. Would this be a problem for you?”

Prompto thinks of the time that he totally fucked up getting a fake ID in order to go to a club with Noctis at seventeen. He laughs a little. “Nope. I don’t really care.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have visiting research badges made for us for our trip tomorrow. You’re aware of the  _ entire  _ history of Niflheim Corporation, are you not? Or shall I fill you in?” Ignis asks, sliding his glasses up his nose adorably.

The gesture reminds Prompto to do the same, fixing his own glasses in turn. “Uhhh… other than the rumors, I’m not sure what else I need to know,” he admits.

“Well, it was founded by billionaire Iedolas Aldercapt, though he hardly oversees procedures that take place.” Prompto watches Ignis scroll to a picture of a super old-looking dude before scrolling down to more old-looking dudes. “That would fall under the co-CEOs in this picture, Ardyn Izunia and Verstael Besithia, respectively, from left to right.”

“Yeah, they totally don’t look shady at all,” Prompto says sarcastically. 

Ignis chuckles. “Precisely.”

“The one on the right looks familiar, though,” Prompto says, referring to Verstael Besithia. “What’s he do?”

“He’s mostly on everyone’s radar. Izunia is more in charge of press, as it were. Besithia is the one who’s likely to get his hands a bit dirtier. More specifically, there’s been reported illegal human experimentation, particularly involving daemons, as I mentioned earlier. These permits I’ve found allude to such,” Ignis says, scrolling to the list of documents Prompto was already spying on a moment ago, “but ultimately prove nothing other than speculation. They’ve also -- allegedly -- had their hand in animal experimentation, as well. Fusing daemon and human DNA, combining animal genes with humans, or all of the above. This would be purely scientific if it weren’t immoral, you see -- there’s been numerous deaths and accidents, under the ruse of medical trials, and therefore completely untouched by the government. That’s what we’re trying to expose. Are you with me thus far?”

Prompto lets out a long breath. “Jeez. It’s even worse than I thought. We gotta get these guys, Igster.”

Ignis turns his head, locking eyes with Prompto, a peculiar expression on his face. “That’s certainly a new one.”

Prompto smirks, a little sheepish. “Should I go back to calling you Ignis?”

Ignis appears to think about it for a moment. “Not at all. Call me whatever you wish.”

Prompto kicks Ignis’s chair playfully, laughing off the flirtation in Ignis’s voice. “Roger that.” He looks back to Ignis’s article, displayed on Moogle Docs. “So… other than our badges, how do we get in?”

“Very carefully,” Ignis says, leaning back in his chair. “We’ll enter in the front, to avoid suspicion. As soon as we’re inside, I’ll keep watch as you disable the cameras to the restricted area. I’ve managed to locate a survey of the building from a rather disgruntled former employee, so I know where to head first thing. As soon as we’ve stalled the camera, we’ll have to be quick -- their security system will detect the anomaly in the cameras in no more than five minutes. You’ll take your photographs, then we will head out as quickly as we came in. How does that sound?”

“Wowzers. You’ve thought of everything,” Prompto says. “I’m impressed. Got a camera preference, or should I bring them all?”

Ignis smiles. “Best to bring as much as you can hide on your person. We’ll have to improvise while going through security. For obvious reasons, cameras are not allowed.”

Prompto grins. “It’ll be fine! We’ll get you those pics, and get those bastards shut down, for  _ sure.” _

It’s entirely worth it for the responding grin the Ignis gives him, if Prompto’s honest _ . _

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

Prompto practically falls through his front door after such a long day, groaning as he slumps into a dining room chair at his uncle’s apartment. 

“Gods. I’m dead. I didn’t even  _ do _ anything and that was the most intense first day ever,” Prompto groans to his uncle, Cor.

Cor isn’t really his uncle; not by blood, at least. After Prompto’s foster parents died in a car accident, Cor took him in as pretty much a baby. Still, the name sort of stuck, and so Cor has been  _ Uncle  _ Cor ever since.

Cor laughs from the kitchen, stirring what smells like spaghetti sauce in a pan on the stove. “That’s what working will do to you, kid. You’re lucky you’re not the leader of the Lucian Crownsguard,” he says with a laugh, referring to himself. “What happened?”

Prompto snorts. “Guess so. But, oh, man. Met one of my coworkers? His name is Ignis. And I’m already planning on doing something I’m  _ pretty _ sure is illegal. For the sake of journalism,” Prompto whines.

Cor turns slightly as he plates up some spaghetti noodles. “Is his last name Scientia, by any chance?”

Prompto remembers the nameplate on Ignis’s desk from earlier, and raises an eyebrow. “How’d you know that?”

Cor sets a hefty plate of spaghetti in front of Prompto as he speaks. “He grew up with Noct, of course. They were pretty much best friends, ‘til Ignis went off to get a degree. I think he’s a few years older, maybe two, if I remember correctly. He’s a good kid. Smart as hell. Glad you were able to meet him finally. If you’d have spent time with his highness maybe a year earlier, you would have met him in high school.”

Prompto tries to remember Ignis from his years in high school, and fails. He definitely must have left before he met Noctis. “Huh. That’s so weird. Small world, I guess, huh?”

Cor sits across from him at their tiny dining table, taking a bite before responding. “I guess. So, what’s this illegal activity you’re talking about? You know I work for the king still, right?”

Prompto snorts. “Don’t worry, it’s got nothin’ to do with that. Well, y’know that shady tech and science company downtown, Niflheim Corp?”

Cor stiffens. “Prompto, don’t go anywhere near there, alright? I’ve heard some stuff.”

Prompto frowns. “Exactly! That’s why I gotta do it, to stop this stuff from happening. And, like, Iggy said--”

“‘Iggy’? Didn’t you just meet him today?” Cor asks, with a raised eyebrow.

Prompto feels himself flush. “Well, yeah, but--”

“Look, Ignis is a hard worker, and impressive as hell, but I need you to be careful. You’re… younger than him, and not as experienced.”

Prompto’s face falls. “By, like, what? Two years? I’m twenty, Uncle Cor! I’ll be fine. If anything gets  _ too _ shady, I’ll bail. Ignis seems, like,  _ totally  _ responsible, anyway. Sound good?” Prompto takes a sip of water. “You remember what it was like with the chocobos.”

Cor rolls his eyes. “Prompto, chocobos don’t murder people. That’s different.”

“Technically, yeah, but in principle, it’s not. Besides, if I make a break with this, then I’ll be able to afford my own place, and won’t have to stay at your place well into adulthood anymore.”

Cor sighs. “I guess I can’t stop you. But you’d better check in once in a while. When are you going?”

Prompto beams. “First thing in the morning, I’m meeting Iggy at a Ebony Roasters Coffee downtown.”

“Be careful, Prompto.”

“I will.”

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

Prompto flops into bed after quite the day, happy to finally be able to sleep in a bed for once. He has to quit crashing on Noct’s couch, though he’s sure he’ll forget as soon as he heads over there again. 

Speaking of the devil, Prompto’s phone goes off, finding a text message from Prince Noctis himself.

** _Noct (11:02 P.M.): _ ** _ so, how was it? _

Prompto grins, thinking about Ignis immediately.

** _Prompto (11:04 P.M.): _ ** _ good. I’m doin’ this huge article with your old friend ignis! My uncle was tellin me about him _

** _Noct (11:05 P.M.): _ ** _ specs? Holy shit. I can’t believe u guys are getting along. That’s cool tho. We’ll have to all hang out sometime, catch up. _

Prompto smiles. So  _ that’s  _ where he heard Specs’ nickname before. He can’t believe he forgot how much Noct used to talk about him.

** _Prompto (11:06 P.M.): _ ** _ was he always this hot??? Bc he’s really hot. _

** _Noct (11:07 P.M.): _ ** _ aww dude. c’mon. gross _

Prompto laughs to himself. Honestly, Prompto has no idea why Noct is even averse to the idea. Maybe if Noct didn’t spend all his time drooling after his shield, Gladio, he’d be able to see what a catch Ignis is.

Prompto finds Ignis’s number, newly saved to his phone. Against his better judgement, he opens up a new text message draft.

** _Prompto (11:10 P.M.): _ ** _ hey, iggy. Is it cool to text you? Haha. Hope I didn’t wake you up _

Prompto doesn’t know whether or not Ignis is an early-to-bed sort of guy. It’d be really awkward if he texted someone who was already asleep. Surprisingly enough, Prompto’s phone vibrates a few minutes later.

** _Ignis (11:13 P.M.): _ ** _ I’m awake. It’s lovely to hear from you. Is everything alright? _

Prompto sighs longingly. He’s always been a sort of romantic sap, that’s no joke, but Ignis sparks something in him  _ super _ pathetic, even he can admit.

** _Prompto (11:14 P.M.): _ ** _ cool!! Everything’s good. Was kinda thinkin’ about you. _

** _Ignis (11:15 P.M.): _ ** _ Is that so? ;) Good things, I hope. _

Holy shit.  _ Holy shit. _ Does everything sound like a flirtation because of Prompto’s hopeless crush, or is Ignis actually flirting with him? Prompto’s quick to reply, fingers flying against his screen.

** _Prompto (11:16 P.M.): _ ** _ alllll the good things, dude. Do u remember noct? Like, prince noctis _

** _Ignis (11:17 P.M.): _ ** _ Yes, of course. Do you know him? _

** _Prompto (11:18 P.M.): _ ** _ He’s my best friend!!! That’s so wild. I mentioned you to noct and he said we should all hang out. I think that’d be kinda fun _

** _Ignis (11:19 P.M.): _ ** _ It certainly would. That’s quite a coincidence. I suppose it’s quite like fate that we met. _

Prompto groans into his pillow, trying to ignore the way his heart races at the words. “Seriously?!” he groans to himself, not actually upset at all.

** _Prompto (11:20 P.M.) _ ** _ i guess so ;) we can talk about it tmrw. I don’t wanna keep you up. We’re still on for tomorrow, yeah? _

** _Ignis (11:22 P.M.): _ ** _ As long as you’re still on board. Coffee at eight sharp. Thank you for assisting me, Prompto. I’m entirely in your debt. _

Prompto could totally be polite about this, absolutely. He’s happy to help Ignis, especially since it helps himself, too. But it’s not like he can’t resist an open opportunity to flirt with Ignis.

** _Prompto (11:24 P.M.): _ ** _ don’t sweat it, dude. Though i totally wouldn’t mind seeing you more often… just throwin’ that out there. Up to you, though! I’ll let ya sleep. _

Ignis’s response is impressively swift.

** _Ignis (11:25 P.M.): _ ** _ Funnily enough, I was trying to find the most appropriate way to say the same to you. Great minds think alike once more. ;) Sweet dreams, Prompto. I’m happy to have met you. Seems it was overdue. _

Prompto grins.

** _Prompto (11:26 P.M.): _ ** _ gods, how are you so smooth? I’ll see you tomorrow iggy. Sweet dreams to you too _

Prompto’s in way over his head, he knows that much. He’s going to have a hell of a day tomorrow, that’s for sure. He only hopes that he and Ignis manage to get out of Niflheim Corp without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed my spiderweb page breaks as much as i did LOL  
anyway, prompto is so smitten he's getting himself into trouble already, I DO HOPE THERE AREN't ANY sPIDerS LUrKINg aROUNd at Niflheim..,.,.  
also that's my first time writing dino and i promise i find him absurdly charming but i had to make him a wee bit of a dick i'm sorry lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i mean brief mention of spiders in this chapter? i keep it as vague as i can. idk if that bothers any of u, but u can't really have a spiderman fic w/o spiders.,., oops. (spiders are gross. oh man. poor prompto.)

Prompto shifts nervously as he waits at Ebony Roasters Coffee. He showed up ridiculously early, not wanting to disappoint Ignis on their first  _ official  _ day together. He practically downs his iced coffee, needing the caffeine boost to even survive waking up earlier than eight AM. He’s got to get used to this whole day job thing.

Prompto starts bouncing his leg nervously as he sits at an empty table in the corner of the coffee shop, hoping Ignis won’t judge him too harshly for showing up almost an hour early. He finds himself, stupidly, not wanting to disappoint Ignis, despite having just officially met him  _ yesterday. _ Gods, he really can be pathetic sometimes.

Prompto feels his phone vibrate. He wonders if it’s Ignis as he pulls out his phone, irrationally worried about him cancelling on him or something. 

** _Noct (8:24 A.M.): _ ** _ have fun w specs ;)  _

Prompto feels his cheeks heat up with flush. He’s about to type up a witty response to that, when he registers someone walking up to him.

“You’re rather early,” Ignis’s elegant accent drawls from next to him. “It’s not often one shows up before I do.”

Prompto looks up, and nearly gasps as his eyes fall on the taller man, standing in front of Prompto’s table, a can of Ebony pressed into his palm. Ignis is wearing a rather form-fitting dark gray trenchoat, fully buttoned with shiny silver buttons and tied at the waist, with dark gray gloves to match. Despite the coat fully buttoned, it does little to hide the white designer shirt and tie tucked just underneath the coat’s lapels. Prompto can’t believe Ignis looks like a runway model in just a  _ coat,  _ but the gloves alone have him nearly drooling, so something tells him he shouldn’t really be surprised.

Prompto almost forgets to respond. “Oh, yeah, anxiety problems.” He snorts. “You’re early, too. You’re not supposed to be here for another, like, half an hour.”

Ignis’s pretty green eyes meet Prompto’s, amusement plain on his handsome face. “Ah, yes, but arriving early  _ is _ on time, if one were to ask me. Did you sleep well?”

Pathetically enough, Prompto doesn’t want to admit that he had trouble falling asleep just thinking about spending this day alone with Ignis, even if it is for work. “Yeah, totally!” he lies. “How ‘bout you?”

“Fairly well, thank you. Are you ready to head out, Prompto?” Ignis asks. “Are you alright? You look a bit… well, red.”

Prompto slides out of the chair, downing the rest of his coffee as he stands. “Um. Yeah. You just, uh. You look really nice.”

Ignis looks down at himself, looking a bit amused. “My coat?”

Prompto munches on his bottom lip. “Yeah. It’s nice. You look like a model.”

Ignis chuckles sheepishly, almost like he’s unused to the attention, which surprises Prompto, to say the  _ very _ least. “Why, thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.”

Prompto laughs, looking at his white short-sleeve button-up with his tie. “Thanks. It’s my favorite shirt.” He beams.

“Ah, yes. The chocobo pattern is rather adorable,” Ignis teases. “Have you always been fond of chocobos?”

“Oh, man, yeah! They’re so damn  _ cute.” _ Prompto sighs wistfully.

“That they are.” Ignis reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a laminated badge. “Hang this visitor’s badge on your shirt, won’t you? It will get us in the building far easier.”

Prompto clips the badge on his breast pocket just as the Niflheim building comes into view. It’s tall, nearly taller than almost all of the buildings downtown. Prompto’s never been in here, obviously, but he’s passed the building so many times while going to hang out with Noct at the citadel. Prompto pushes his glasses up his nose nervously.

As Prompto and Ignis walk into the security line, Ignis ducks his head lower to whisper in Prompto’s ear. He knows why, but it’s so intimate, his heart races regardless. 

“Your messenger bag, it has your cameras, correct?”

“Uh huh,” Prompto whispers back. “What do we do? There’s a metal detector.”

Ignis appears to give it some thought, without stopping. “Leave it to me. I will distract the guard behind the desk, and just as you are passing under the metal detector, hand the bag to me around it, so that it does not pass through.”

Prompto bites his lip. “You don’t think they’ll notice, man?”

“Not if we’re careful. Allow me to head in first.”

Prompto nods, watching as Ignis smoothly steps under the metal detector. Ignis approaches the desk with the security officer behind it. The officer looks bored enough already, but as Ignis leans against the desk, voice low and smooth, Prompto knows he could probably get away with bringing a gun through security at this point.

Still, Prompto doesn’t want the detector to go off, so he slides the messenger bag into Ignis’s already waiting hand, tucked behind him as he speaks. Prompto swiftly steps under the detector, then grips the bag quickly, looking as if he had it the entire time. The security officer doesn’t seem to notice, and Prompto beams over at Ignis, nodding at the officer politely. The officer boredly smiles back, and returns to looking at his phone.

“Oh em gee, we did it, dude,” Prompto whispers excitedly as soon as they round the corner. “Wow, Iggy, you’re just smooth to everyone, huh?”

Ignis chuckles, though Prompto swears his cheeks are slightly pinker. “Now, now. It’s all about presentation, though you’re very kind.”

Prompto smiles, not really expecting a guy so gorgeous to be so modest. They round another corner, Prompto trusting Ignis to lead them in the right direction. They slide onto an elevator smoothly, Ignis pressing the button to the restricted area, entering a passcode to get access. 

"Damn. Glad you did your homework," Prompto says nervously. 

Ignis smiles at him. "Are you certain you're alright? If this is becoming too much for you…"

"No! It's all good. Camera room's next, right?" Prompto asks.

“Yes. We’re a bit early, so we’ll have to mingle outside the room until there’s a shift change,” Ignis explains. “The security is here twenty-four hours, I’m afraid.”

“Damn. Got it down to the very minute, huh, Igster?” Prompto asks. “We could, like, totally rob a bank!”

Ignis laughs. “I’m not certain about that, but yes, my contact was very specific. We can only hope that policy hasn’t changed over the past few months, but apparently, it’s rather unlikely.”

“Who was your contact?” Prompto whispers as they make their way off of the elevator.

“Their only condition was protecting their identity, of course,” Ignis murmurs. “Apologies, Prompto, my lips are sealed.”

Prompto grins. “Nah, I mean, I didn’t  _ actually _ expect you to tell me.”

As they round the corner to the security room of the restricted area, the door swings open, much earlier than anticipated. Prompto’s eyes widen, realizing their visitor’s badges definitely won’t clear them to be in  _ here _ . They definitely need a distraction, something that will keep the guard from paying too much attention to them -- something that will make him look away, if possible. The only option that comes to Prompto’s mind comes quickly and, shamefully, without hesitation.

“Shit, Iggy, kiss me!” Prompto blurts in a panicked whisper.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, but seems to catch on quickly as soon as Prompto grips the lapels of Ignis’s trenchcoat. Prompto pulls him down for a gentle kiss, capturing Ignis’s lips nervously just as the security guard walks by. Prompto closes his eyes, trying to focus on the soft warmth of Ignis’s mouth instead of the fact that they might get caught. Ignis makes a gentle noise of surprise before his arms wrap around Prompto gently to secure Prompto to him. Prompto resists the urge to sigh longingly at the possessive move; it feels way too nice to be in Ignis’s arms, even if it’s all for show.

As Prompto suspected, as soon as he peeks open an eye to check out what’s happening, the security guard snorts under his breath at the sight of the two of them. He walks in the opposite direction of their kiss, not paying a single bit of attention to them  _ or  _ their low clearance passes. Prompto opens his other eye, sighing in relief as the coast seems to be clear.

Ignis notices Prompto’s preoccupation, and peels his lips away from Prompto’s after a brief moment. He seems to remember himself, loosening his grip on Prompto and taking a step back, straightening his tie. He swallows, looking over Prompto’s shoulder for a moment, trying to find the guard. He seems satisfied, his attention diverting back to Prompto soon after.

“Well, that was quick thinking, Prompto,” Ignis says, tone a bit surprised. “What made you think of that?”

Prompto knows that his face is probably as red as a lobster’s, if the warmth he feels rushing through him is any indication. He rubs the back of his neck as he laughs nervously. “A lot of people don’t wanna see two people PDA-ing all over the place,” Prompto points out defensively. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Ignis smirks. “It did indeed. I won’t lie, that was perhaps the most enjoyable ruse I’ve ever been a part of.”

Prompto could almost start cartoonishly sweating at this point. He winks cheekily at Ignis. “Glad you liked it.” He sighs, looking over toward the door the guard came out of. “So, I should disable these babies, right?”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes. Should be a fairly simple button inside. I would be happy to do it, although you will have to keep watch instead,” Ignis says.

Prompto thinks about it. “It should be good? I’ll be good. Just… lemme know if there’s any trouble.”

“Of course.”

Prompto slips his way into the security room. There are camera feeds for every part of the building, including the outside of the restrooms, which is a little creepy, if anyone asked Prompto. Given the rumors that have been floating around about this place, he can see why they would need the extra security.

Easily enough, Prompto matches the camera numbers to the corresponding buttons, and makes sure to reset the camera in the hallway and in the actual restricted areas themselves.

Knowing they’re on a time limit now, Prompto hustles his way out of the security room to find Ignis, who is leaning against the wall outside the room, humming softly to himself. It’s oddly adorable.

“All the cameras we need are off, but that five minute reset time is counting down now,” Prompto whispers to Ignis. 

Ignis smiles. “Excellent work, Prompto. Shall we head inside, then?”

“Shouldn’t you keep watch again?” Prompto asks.

“We’ve only five minutes. If anything should come up, we’ll improvise. I’d rather us be together,” Ignis says. “Come, now. We’ve not much time.”

Prompto nods, easily agreeing with that. He’s not one for splitting up when he’s doing something like this, anyway -- not that he’s  _ done _ anything like this, unless if you count freeing chocobos, of course. Then again, Prompto will always free mistreated chocobos -- or any animal, really.

As soon as they head into the main restricted area, Prompto doesn’t have words to describe what he’s looking at. There’s all kinds of animals in small cages. There’s people in slightly bigger glass rooms barely bigger than a jail cell, hooked up to IVs and kept asleep. There’s an entire section strictly for daemons, with a sign that reads:  _ DANGER! DO NOT OPEN -- EXPERIMENTALLY ENHANCED DAEMONS. _ Prompto’s eyes fall on the sign above the animals, which reads:  _ WARNING: GENETICALLY ENHANCED VENOMOUS AND POISONOUS ANIMALS -- DO NOT TOUCH.  _

“Holy shit,” Prompto whispers, pulling out his best camera to take some pictures of the signs. “What do you think they’re using these for?”

“The animals, the humans, or the daemons?” Ignis wonders bleakly. He bends down, peering into some of the smaller animal cages. “There are insects in here, and spiders, as well. Scorpions, snakes… they’re all varying forms of poisonous or venomous creatures, as the sign indicates. Genetic modification implies they wish to improve upon or change them. I wonder if they’re being used for some sort of weapon? I wouldn’t put it past them.”

Prompto bites his lips. “I dunno. They look angry. Look over there,” Prompto gasps, snapping a few photographs of the cage in question. “They’ve got a daemon hooked up to a human, it looks like? Their blood, or something?”

“Daemon blood,” Ignis notes. “They must be experimenting with its effect on humans. Truly awful.” Ignis walks closer, and then frowns. “Wait, there’s more over here…”

Prompto snaps as many photographs as he can before following Ignis down a darker hallway in the room. There’s a deep growling coming from one of the cages that chills Prompto a bit. Ignis turns on the light by the darkened cage, and Prompto’s eyes widen.

There’s a half-human, half-daemon hybrid, black starscourge coming from its mouth, its body parts slowly transforming into more daemon than human in some areas. It starts growling at the light, hissing and retreating further into the darkness.

“I recognize this person,” Ignis says in a low voice. “Or, who they used to be, rather.”

“What? You  _ know _ them?” Prompto whispers.

“One of the medical trial patients that was reported missing from here, but no one unable to prove anything, as Niflheim’s lawyers indicated the patient left the country and never showed up at the medical trial to begin with,” Ignis says, voice hushed. “I see where they ended up.”

Prompto shudders. “Sh--should I get a picture?” It almost seems wrong, somehow.

“We should bring them to justice. We can edit out the face, perhaps, and notify the authorities and family privately. Although, I sincerely doubt this would be the first victim, nor the last,” Ignis says bleakly.

Prompto bites his lip, nodding. He takes a few shots, turning the flash on, which the half-daemon growls at. “This place gives me the creeps, we should get outta--  _ ow!” _

Prompto nearly drops his camera as something stings his arm sharply. He lets go of his camera with one hand in favor of smacking whatever’s just hurt him.

Ignis looks at Prompto with a peculiar expression, looking at his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just felt somethin’ weird,” Prompto says, blowing it off with a laugh. 

Ignis turns away from Prompto again, seemingly satisfied. Prompto lifts up his hand as soon as Ignis isn’t looking, and his stomach drops when he sees what he’s managed to smash.

A  _ spider. _

It looks like the same ones from the cage in the other corner of the room, although Prompto can’t tell for  _ sure _ since he squashed the damn thing. Still, it has the same peculiar neon colors that the others had, from what he can remember, and Prompto’s never seen a spider look quite like that before.

Prompto shudders, shaking the dead spider off of his hand and arm. There’s a tiny red mark on his arm, and when Prompto looks at it closer, he can see the two puncture marks that are starting to swell slightly.

Shit. The spider bit him. Prompto wonders if the spider is venomous enough to kill him. He should probably ask Ignis, but he doesn’t want them to get caught if they need some sort of antidote. His heart thuds anxiously as he hurries over to the spider cages in a panic.

Prompto immediately finds the culprit, though he has no idea how one of them managed to escape the cage. Thankfully, there’s a tiny animal identification sign on the cage.

** _Lucian Jumping Spider (Common) (Enhanced)_ ** ** _   
_ ** _ Genetically enhanced DNA. Non-lethal venom. Used for steroidal/adrenaline enhancement. Experimental. Do not touch without permission from Chief Researcher Besithia. _

Prompto lets out a soft sigh of relief.  _ Non-lethal.  _ Prompto’s already gotten an adrenaline spike from the bite itself, so Prompto doesn’t feel any differently, and he hopes that’s the last of it.

“Prompto? What are you looking at?” Ignis asks, making his way back over toward Prompto.

Now that Prompto knows he’s in the clear, he could probably tell Ignis about the bite. For some reason, he doesn’t. “Eh, just taking some extra photos just in case,” he lies. “How much time do we have?”

“Around a minute. We need to be at the elevator in that time. Are you ready?” Ignis asks.

Prompto nods, scratching his spider bite -- it stings and itches at the same time, weirdly enough. Prompto shoves his cameras back into his bag. “Let’s go. Gods, I hate spiders.”

Ignis chuckles, leading Prompto out of the door. “You won’t find an argument from me.”

The listen through the door for a moment, and Ignis nods when they hear no commotion from the outside. They slip through the door, stopping in their tracks immediately when they find someone leaning against the wall casually, with almost silvery ash-blonde hair, combat boots, a black turtleneck and a labcoat on. She clearly works here, and Prompto’s already racing heart seems to burst out of his chest.

“Hello boys,” she drawls, a smirk on her face as she crosses her arms. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be in here.”

Ignis stiffens next to Prompto, silent for a moment, clearly working on a response. “If you’d allow me to explain--”

The woman laughs, throwing her head back a little. “Don’t worry. I stalled the cameras for you again.”

Prompto and Ignis exchange a look of confusion; horrified confusion, but confusion nonetheless. 

“I… beg your pardon?” Ignis asks.

“Huh?” Prompto manages to unhelpfully add at the same time.

She still snickers. “Calm down, won’t ya? You’re acting like someone who works here just caught you in the restricted area. They’d kill you for that here, y’know.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, his anxiety from the spider bite worsening the terror in the pit of his stomach. “Um, you’re gonna kill us?”

She rolls her eyes. “Obviously not. Get with the program, blondie. Here, I’ll even tell you my name.” She gestures boredly to the badge pinned to her chest. “I’m Aranea.”

Ignis lets out a stressed exhale. “Apologies, but how are we to simply trust--?”

“Why don’t we head to the elevator, and I’ll make sure you guys get out ‘safely’?” Aranea asks pointedly, making it clear that their safety isn’t really her concern here.

Ignis reaches out, pressing a protective hand against Prompto’s lower back as he steps in front of Prompto slightly. Prompto feels a little floored that Ignis wants to protect him, but Prompto also doesn’t want anything to happen to Ignis, either. He leans into the touch, gripping Ignis’s arm softly.

“I don’t believe we have a choice in the matter,” Ignis says coldly. “Stay close,” he whispers to Prompto.

Aranea still seems a little amused by their exchange as she nods, encouraging them to follow. The three of them make it to the elevator without incident, Ignis checking the corners before they manage to slip back onto the elevator smoothly.

Prompto starts tapping his foot anxiously, gazing at his spider bite. He can’t shake the anxiety he feels about it, and with this Aranea added to the mix, he’s not even sure if they’ll make it out safely.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Aranea presses the emergency stop button.

“Alright, I’ve stalled the cameras in here, too. Here’s the drill,” she says, tone business-like but still rushed. “I’ve been trying to get this place shut down from the inside for months now. Thing is, it’s not as easy as it looks.”

Prompto frowns. “Why do you even work here? You’ve seen the shit in there, it’s--”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. It’s terrible, I know. The owner of this whole corporation is a friend of the family. I’ve been here for a long time. I only just found out how bad it got -- I’m mainly in charge of field research. I’m never here. What happens here after I send samples wasn’t my business or problem.” She sighs. “Think of me what you will because of that, but I’m here to help.”

“Why?” Ignis asks, tone still cold. “What do you have to gain out of this, if you’re so indifferent to it all?”

“Not  _ indifferent, _ just out of my hands, _ ”  _ Aranea snaps, “but, it’s like I said -- think of me what you will, I don’t care. I’ve got to get my girlfriend out of here. She’s pretty much forced to be here against her will, and I need to get her out. And, obviously, this shit is getting out of hand. The chief of research here, Verstael, well-- you’ve seen his pretty handiwork in that restricted area. He’s getting out of control, and he needs to be stopped.”

“Your girlfriend?” Prompto asks confusedly. “Huh? How can they do that?”

_ “Real  _ easily, unfortunately,” Aranea says. “Her name’s Luna. You guys are reporters, right? I saw your camera, blondie.”

“Journalist, yes,” Ignis corrects. 

“Right. Whatever. I  _ want _ you to expose this. No one’s been able to. I can’t, because they’ll kill Luna. Luna’s family has pretty much been in debt to this corporation since she was a  _ kid. _ As soon as she found out about what was happening here, she was gonna get herself killed in order to expose the truth. Problem is, I love her, and I don’t want her to do that. Nothing I can do, so I’ve promised to help. Meanwhile, she’s got people watching her every move, and me, too. Thing is, I’m smarter than they are,” she says proudly with a smirk. “And I don’t want Luna risking shit the way I can. That’s where you two come in.”

Ignis exchanges another look with Prompto, curious but concerned. “Why not just leak files?”

Aranea sighs. “Luna. They’ll know who’s responsible. These guys, they’re not the lawsuit type of guys. They’re the murderer type of guys. You guys get that, right? How can you be researching this and not know?”

“It isn’t exactly  _ simple _ to get hands on triple-encrypted documents,” Ignis says defensively.

“Your poor girlfriend. Is she okay?” Prompto asks, completely different priorities on his mind.

Aranea smirks. “I’m keeping her safe. She can hold her own, trust me, but… guess I’ve gotten soft, I dunno. I don’t wanna take the risk. I can’t do much, guys. They really do watch my every move. But I’m here to help, any way I can, starting with helping you guys get the hell out of here. You managed to dodge detection for now, but as soon as that article leaks… keep yourselves safe, alright? I’ll be in touch.”

Ignis frowns. “Is there any way we can contact you? I can certainly help with more information.”

“All the information you’re gonna need is on that camera of yours, blondie,” Aranea says to Prompto. “I’ll keep as much of an eye on things as I can for you guys. But… I don’t know you, but I’m sure you don’t wanna get killed. Be careful, alright?” She sighs.

Prompto finds himself relaxing a little until he remembers the spider bite on his arm. Other than being slightly red, it isn’t swelling much. The pain isn’t worsening, either, so Prompto supposes he should be grateful. He wonders if Aranea can tell him just what to expect. He bites his lip, looking from her to Ignis. 

“I suppose we should be grateful to you. I certainly hope you don’t take offense to this, but I’m hesitant to trust you,” Ignis says.

Aranea smirks. “That’d make you a smart guy. None taken.” She looks over at Prompto with an eyebrow raised. “You look like you’re about to pass out, kid. Are you okay?”

Prompto swallows nervously, startling from his preoccupation. “What? Yeah, no, I’m great. Totally fine.”

Ignis’s hand on Prompto’s lower back curls around further to reach his waist. Prompto leans in a little to the touch. “I do believe he’s a bit anxious, as you can tell.”

“Better chin up, blondie. It’s only gonna get worse from here on out. You should bail if you’re not up for the job.” She sighs. “Anyway, that’s my cue to get the hell out of here.” She looks at Ignis. “Guess I owe you a thanks for saving my ass.”

Ignis chuckles. “I suppose I should extend similar sentiment to you.”

Aranea nods. “Just… don’t disappoint me, alright?”

With that, Aranea exits the same way she came, stepping off the elevator and heading around the corner hurriedly, out of sight.

The elevator shuts again, and makes its way back toward the lobby. Prompto sways a little, Ignis’s grip on him tightening. “Are you certain you’re alright?” Ignis asks. “You seem a tad bit pale.”

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, swallowing nervously. He should definitely tell Ignis, right? It was a mistake; it could’ve happened to anyone. “Yeah. I’m cool. That was just… a lot.” He bites his lip. That wasn’t a  _ total _ lie, at least.

Ignis frowns, reaching up to press the back of his hand against Prompto’s forehead. “You’re rather warm.”

“Really? I feel great,” Prompto lies feebly.

“Hmm. I believe we should take you somewhere to get something to eat,” Ignis suggests. “Then I’ll see to it that you rest. Are you certain you aren’t feeling ill?”

Prompto’s a little surprised Ignis is this much of a caretaker. “I swear, I’m good. We can get something to eat, though. I am a little hungry, that could be it. I get a little wonky when my blood sugar gets too low.” He snorts.

Ignis nods, extending his arm out for Prompto to take. “Humor me, won’t you? I would hate for you to keel over.” He smiles.

Prompto sighs, hooking their arms together. It does feel nice to have a comforting touch, at least. Prompto holds onto Ignis tightly, chewing on his bottom lip the entire time as they leave Niflheim Corp. 

They find a relatively close restaurant nearby, not too expensive, but not too cheap, either. Ignis finds them a relatively secluded booth, much to Prompto’s relief. He still feels a bit weird -- he wonders if the spider bite affected his adrenaline like the sign said after all. He feels a little clammy, his forehead sweating a little.

“Thank Gods we’re outta that place,” Prompto says as soon as he slides in the booth. “ _ Toootally _ thought we were gonna get sniped or something. Especially when that Aranea showed up. What do you think of her?”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, I must admit the circumstances are far worse than I was anticipating. It’s truly remarkable how they’ve managed to elude the authorities thus far.” He sighs. “I’m not certain about her, if I’m honest. If she were lying, however, I don’t see what benefit she would gain by letting us escape, particularly with the evidence we’ve gathered.”

“Maybe she really is trying to help her girlfriend. I wonder what they’re doing to her,” Prompto murmurs with a shudder.

“I would imagine they’re keeping her under very strict watch. I would certainly hate to know the one I love is under such harsh conditions. I cannot say I blame Aranea for her actions. I can tell it took a lot for her to seek help for all of this,” Ignis says.

Prompto nods, trying to focus on Ignis’s words, but finds he’s getting a little dizzy. He tries to shake it off, stretching his limbs out. “Yeah. I hope we can make it all work out. Those Niflheim bastards are real sketchy. D’you wanna take a look at the photos?”

“I’d love to,” Ignis admits, but frowns as soon as his eyes travel over Prompto’s face. “You’re looking even more unwell, I must admit.”

Prompto laughs nervously, waving him off. “Nah, I’m fine, dude. Just a little… uh, woozy, I guess.” He turns on his camera and slides it to Ignis, hoping that he’ll become preoccupied with the photos he took instead of himself.

Ignis’s brow furrows as he takes the camera offered to him. “Sip some water, please?”

Prompto nods, slurping loudly from the straw as he tries to calm down. It feels sort of like an anxiety attack multiplied by about a hundred. He can  _ hear  _ his heart hammering in his ears; it’s louder than anything else in the restaurant, including Ignis. The room starts to spin a little, and Prompto finds himself feeling a little nauseous.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna go splash my face with water,” Prompto says weakly. “Order me a cheeseburger in case the waiter comes?”

Ignis looks up at Prompto with concern. “Alright. Do let me know if you need anything? Perhaps we should take our food to go…”

“Maybe,” Prompto admits. He really doesn’t want to leave Ignis, but if he ends up barfing all over him or something, that would be  _ definitely _ the most humiliating thing he’s done to a crush.

Prompto heads to the bathroom, finding the first stall he sees. He presses his palm against the stall door to lock it, starting to turn toward the toilet when his hand doesn’t budge --  _ either _ of them. It’s like someone superglued his hands to the stall door. Prompto can’t see any sort of substance or glue on the door -- it’s completely clean.

“What the hell?” Prompto mutters to himself.

Prompto pulls his hand off of the door roughly, coming off with a weird sticking sound. Prompto looks at his free hand in confusion -- none of the skin seems perturbed, but the door itself seems to have suffered -- the paint has completely been ripped off of the door in the shape of his hand.

“Oh, shit,” Prompto groans, realizing he totally just messed up one of the restaurant’s doors guiltily.

Prompto works on pulling his other hand off of the bathroom lock. He whines, pulling harder and harder until he’s able to yank his hand off. With a rather loud metallic ripping noise, Prompto realizes as the door lock falls to the floor that he’s taken the entire door lock with his hand.

Prompto just… ripped the entire door lock off of the bathroom stall? Prompto’s eyes widen, looking at both of his hands in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Prompto experimentally places his hand on the wall this time, finding his hands stick just as easily to the wall. He swallows nervously, finding just as much difficulty to tug his hands off of the wall, as well.

“Oh, man. What the hell is on my hands?” Prompto murmurs. He rips his hands from the wall finally, happy that the wall doesn’t seem to have taken much damage. 

He touches his clothes, trying to find out how many things his hands can stick to. Embarrassingly enough, his favorite chocobo button-up clings to his fingers. He delicately pries them off, ripping the fabric slightly. He whines -- why did he pick his favorite shirt to do this with?

Prompto finds another stall, curious to see if he can actually rip the lock off of the stall again, or if it was just loose in the other one. Biting his lip, he presses his fingers against the lock.

With the slightest tug, the lock rips off of the stall door.

“Holy shit,” Prompto repeats to himself.

He heads to the sink, tossing the door locks into the trash for lack of a better way to dispose of them. He stares at himself in the mirror, sliding his glasses up onto his head to splash his face with water. As soon as he does so, he blinks at himself confusedly.

Prompto’s used to seeing a blur when he takes off his glasses -- when the blurry world doesn’t show up at the moment, he frowns. Prompto slides his glasses off of his head, taking them on and off of his face. No difference.

Prompto doesn’t need glasses anymore. Everything is perfectly clear, clearer than when he  _ had _ his glasses  _ on. _

“Oh, man,” Prompto whimpers, splashing his face with more water. “This is… definitely a dream. This has gotta be a dream, right?”

Prompto’s hand sticks to the sink faucet, and without thinking, he yanks his hand back only to find that the entire sink faucet rips right off. Prompto’s eyes widen, staring at the faucet in his palm. How the hell is he able to do this?

Prompto looks at the spider bite on his arm, which is now an angry pink. Prompto can only assume that whatever steroid they put in the spider -- or whatever the hell they did -- is affecting his strength, maybe? Or making his hands stick to everything? ...And making him not need glasses anymore?

Prompto wonders if it’s temporary, or if he’ll be stuck like this forever. What if it kills him?

Prompto shoves his glasses back into his pocket, trying to ignore the way they stick to his fingers slightly as he rushes out of the bathroom to find Ignis.

Prompto slides into the booth, his attempt at appearing completely fine probably failing right out of the starting gate. Ignis’s pretty green gaze finds Prompto’s immediately, frowning a little.

“Goodness, Prompto, you seem really ill,” Ignis notes. He gestures to the bag of food on their table. “I took the liberty of taking our food to go. I think you should get some rest. Shall I take you to a doctor?”

“No!” Prompto shouts. If Ignis takes him to a doctor, they might be able to find out what happened. If Niflheim is able to be traced back to him even slightly, he’ll get himself -- and Ignis -- into so much trouble. “I’m okay, I just… I think I need to sleep. I think I should go--”

Prompto moves to leave the booth, when Ignis’s hand reaches out and lands calmly over Prompto’s own.

“Do let me at least take you home, won’t you? I don’t want you walking in this condition,” Ignis says softly.

Prompto nods, swallowing nervously. “Um, yeah. Okay. Look, I’m really sorry, Iggy. I dunno what’s up with me.” Gods, why is he such a liar?

“You needn’t apologize. I do hope you didn’t pick anything up while we were at the facility,” Ignis says worriedly.

“I don’t think it’s that,” Prompto lies  _ again. _ “I felt a little weird when I woke up.” He throws a weak smile for his benefit.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Prompto laughs nervously. “I didn’t wanna let you down, dude!” 

Ignis frowns. “Please, take care of yourself next time, or I’ll insist on doing it for you.”

Prompto laughs as Ignis grabs their bag of food. “Sounds kinda threatening, Igster.”

“Yes, well, that seems to be the only way you accept care,” Ignis points out teasingly. He leaves a few bills on the table.

“Hey, lemme pay for half,” Prompto whines, reaching to find his wallet.

“I insist. I’ll allow you next time, does that sound alright?”

Prompto perks up a little, despite feeling like he’s been run over by about fifty trucks right now. “N-next time?”

Ignis smiles softly. “I would certainly like a proper next time, wouldn’t you?”

Prompto nods so vehemently his neck starts to hurt. “Definitely, dude.” Now he feels even crappier for bailing if Ignis… sort of, in a tiny way, hinted that this could possibly be a  _ date. _

Prompto nearly passes out as soon as he steps outside. The noises are overwhelming -- he can hear people talking from what feels like miles away. He’s grateful to shut the noise out at least a little bit as soon as he slides into Ignis’s fancy car. 

Prompto sweats even more when he notices his fingers sticking to the seatbelt a little bit. He’d be terrified if he messed anything up in such a nice vehicle, particularly  _ Ignis’s _ nice vehicle. Prompto doesn’t even  _ own _ a car, but if he did, he definitely wouldn’t be able to afford anything quite like this. He feels way too crappy to even feel insecure about it, thankfully enough. He tries to focus on the soft purr of the engine as Ignis makes his way out of the parking lot.

“You’ve got a really nice car,” Prompto whispers.

“That’s awfully kind of you. Would you mind entering your address into my GPS?” Ignis asks. “Or yours, if you’d like.”

Prompto nods, reaching for Ignis’s GPS and entering his address. “Sorry. Forgot you didn’t know where I live. It feels like we’ve known each other way longer than just a day and a half, huh?”

Ignis smiles. “I know what you mean. I quite agree.”

Prompto closes his eyes the rest of the way, trying not to overthink that he can hear  _ everyone _ walking down the street despite the car door being closed and the engine running. He can hear other cars, birds chirping, traffic lights changing -- he didn’t even notice those  _ made _ noises, but he swears he can hear the  _ light bulbs _ turning on and off. It’s the strangest thing Prompto’s ever experienced. He can even  _ see _ farther, too -- distances he didn’t even know the human eye could see. Maybe they  _ can’t _ . He swallows nervously.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks.

“Uh huh?” Prompto startles, opening his eyes.

“Why aren’t you wearing your glasses?” 

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Umm… they’re givin’ me a headache.” Sure, Prompto  _ does _ have a headache, so it’s not totally a lie, right? Naturally, the first time he’s managed to even get remotely close to a crush, he’s lied about a hundred times to him. Guilt floods his stomach, making him feel even more nauseous.

“I see,” Ignis says, buying the lie easily. “Perhaps you’re experiencing a migraine? I get those quite a lot, and I’m all but bedridden.” 

Prompto bites his lip. “Yeah, maybe. I get ‘em too, so it’s possible.”

Prompto’s had plenty of migraines, but he’s never experienced anything like  _ this. _

As soon as Ignis pulls up to Prompto’s apartment, a feeling of relief rushes through him. He’s still been feeling a bit nauseous for the past mile or so, and the thought of hurling outside Ignis’s fancy car window is all but mortifying.

Prompto carefully makes sure that his fingers don’t stick to the seatbelt as he unbuckles it, practically shoving himself out the door.

“Wait, Prompto. You almost forgot your food. Please, eat it whenever you’re able?” Ignis says worriedly. “Do see a doctor if anything gets worse…?”

Prompto nods. Though he’s completely disinterested in food, he’d rather take it and put Ignis’s mind at ease. “Oops. Sorry ‘bout that. I’m a little frazzled, man.” Prompto bends down and grabs his box. “I’ll, uh, get those photos to you tomorrow? I dunno if I’ll be able to edit ‘em tonight.”

“Don’t fret about that. Just focus on recovering, won’t you? Thank you for coming with me today. Your photos are phenomenal,” Ignis says. “Will you… keep me updated?”

“On the photos? Yeah, sure, dude, no sweat.”

Ignis laughs softly. “Of course not. On yourself, of course. I’m a bit worried, you see.”

Affection curls swiftly around Prompto’s heart despite his preoccupation. “I’m fine, I promise, Iggy. Thanks for the compliment. I, uh, I know your article’s gonna knock ‘em dead. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Thank you, as well. That would be grand. Farewell, Prompto.”

Prompto’s quick to rush inside, making a detour to his kitchen to put the food inside the fridge. He barely notices Cor sitting at the table, reading something on his phone, which he pauses to reach out and grab Prompto’s arm.

The sensation feels one hundred times stronger than he’s ever felt touch before, and Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin at the simple touch. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you look terrible. Aren’t you supposed to be doing that thing with Ignis Scientia?” Cor asks, concern on his face.

Prompto frowns. “I did. He just dropped me off. I just feel a little sick, so he took me home. Aren’t you supposed to be training crownsguard?”

“Took the day off ‘cause I’m worried about you. Is everything okay, kiddo?”

Prompto nods weakly. “I think I just need to lie down.”

Cor appears a little suspicious, but lets Prompto’s arm go. “I think you should do that. Do you want a ride to the doctor?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Nah. Migraine, I think. I’ll talk to you in a bit, Uncle Cor.”

Prompto barely makes it into his room. He collapses on his bed, dropping his messenger bag on the floor. His eyes slide closed as soon as it hits the pillow, and slips into an uncomfortable unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, what could possibly be happening!?!? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some superhero-ish violence in this chapter, nothing graphic but there is a mention of guns/someone getting mugged, just a warning <3

Prompto wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and practically vibrating off of his bedside table. He groans, almost feeling like he’s just slept off the worst hangover of his life. He blindly reaches for his phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hello?” Prompto mumbles groggily.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s soothing accent asks worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Prompto squints, looking at the time. It’s a little past four, meaning Prompto’s only been asleep for a few hours. He wonders why the hell Ignis is even calling him after such a short amount of tim. -- although his heart thuds pathetically at the sound of Ignis's voice again. “Yeah, I mean, I’m just sleeping this off. D’you need something?”

“Well, not precisely, but you didn’t call in to work today, and I was rather worried.”

Prompto sits up, looking at the clock again, confused. “Today? Wha--? I was just with you earlier.”

“Prompto, that was yesterday. You’ve been asleep this entire time?”

Prompto’s eyes widen. Could he really have slept for almost 28 hours? If that’s true, he’s missed one of his first days on the job.

“Oh, shit! Oh my Gods? I had no idea. Oh, I’m so gonna get fired, man,  _ shit--” _

“Hush now, relax. I informed Dino you were out gathering more photographs for me. You’re in the clear,” Ignis tells him. “I’m a bit concerned, admittedly. Are you still feeling ill?”

Prompto lets out a sigh of relief. “Holy shit, Iggy. You saved my ass. I owe you even more now.” Prompto collapses back into his pillow. “I’m… I feel pretty good, actually.”

A little too good, Prompto thinks. He still doesn’t need his glasses at all. His fever -- or whatever the hell that was -- seems to be completely gone. Prompto stares at his palm, wondering if it’s still…sticky, or whatever. Prompto frowns.

“Well, I’m certainly glad to hear it. Will I be seeing you at work tomorrow, then?” Ignis asks. “I’ve been rather worried all day.”

“Sorry to worry you. Holy shit, I am hungry,” Prompto realizes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll totally be at work, and I’ll get your photos to you, ASAP.”

Ignis chuckles. “They’re  _ your _ photos, I’m simply borrowing them. Thank you, Prompto, but please, don’t rush. I simply wished to check on you. It’s a bit odd, seeing as we’ve only recently met, but now that I know what it’s like to have you around, it seems strange without you here, given what we’ve been through together in such a short amount of time.”

Prompto smiles, heat flooding his whole body. “Aww, Igster. You’re making me blush! I promise I’ll be there first thing tomorrow, dude.”

“I’m quite glad.” There’s a smile in his voice that Prompto can hear from his tone. “I did some research on our new friend that we met while on our… excursion.”

“Oh, you mean Aranea?”

Ignis laughs. “I was trying to perhaps be a bit subtler, but yes, her. From what I gather, she  _ is _ a field researcher for the corporation. As far as her relationship with this Luna, I’m uncertain, but I believe she’s referring to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Her family has been in a merger for decades now, one their lawyers couldn’t properly negotiate. Most of the Nox Fleuret fortune has been -- seemingly unwillingly -- been tied up with Niflheim. It would certainly line up with her story. I’ll have to do some more research.”

“Guess that means we better get that article out there sooner rather than later, huh? That’s really shitty,” Prompto says gently. “Sorry I slept for, like, a decade. I swearsies I’ll get those pics to you, kay?” He smiles. “It feels kinda good, being able to help a little with all this.”

Prompto can hear the smile in Ignis’s voice, and Prompto finds himself wishing to see it. “Yes, it certainly will have its rewards once we’re able to bring the truth to everyone. Do take your time, though, Prompto. I’ll allow you to get something to eat. Take care.”

Prompto sighs softly. “Bye, Iggy.”

Prompto definitely needs to get something to eat, but first and foremost, his priority is finding out whether or not his other ‘powers’ have remained other than his ability to see perfectly well. It’s probably not the utmost priority he should have, but in Prompto’s eyes, it’s all that matters.

Prompto looks around the room, hopping off of his bed. Everything in his room seems so clear, like nothing he’s ever seen before. He’s pretty sure he sees a color he’s never even seen before, but he has no way of confirming that, either.

For some reason, he smiles at this fact as he presses his palm to the wall. It’s against one of his favorite band’s posters, but he hardly can care as long as long as he still has that strength that comes with it. As he predicted, his poster rips all but to shreds as he tries to pry his hand from the wall. He grins, for some reason. Why the hell is he happy about this?

Prompto walks over to his desk, sitting down. If he’s stuck with this ailment for the time being, he might as well learn up on it. He fires up his laptop, pulling up Moogle. He searches “Lucian jumping spider” to yield no results other than horrifying pictures of spiders (Good Gods, had that  _ really _ been the creature that had bit him? Disgusting.)

When he enters “ _ Lucian Jumping Spider Niflheim Corp”, _ however, tons of articles come up. The only downfall is that they’re from five years ago. Still, Prompto will take what he can get. He pulls up the first article on Moogle, reading aloud what he finds.

“ _ Niflheim Corporation is experimenting with the results of combining human DNA with animal DNA in the safest way possible. According to Niflheim, they’ve found a way to fuse both DNA strands in a mutually beneficial way, enhancing human capabilities for a short time under the enhanced spider’s venom,” _ Prompto reads, completely flabbergasted. “ _ Reported symptoms include enhanced climbing, improved senses, abnormal strength, durability, stamina, and other improvements. Clinical trials have shown the effects only last a while, but more research is being done.” _

Prompto stares at the computer screen for longer than necessary, as if he can’t comprehend that he’s acquired some of these symptoms. He looks at his palms again, trying to find something that he knows isn’t there.

“Enhanced climbing?” Prompto asks himself. He flips his palms over several times, trying not to overread this. “Let’s try it.”

Prompto opens his window, peering outside to make sure he doesn’t see anyone lurking outside. When he’s satisfied, he hurls himself through the window and out onto the fire escape. Prompto looks at his palms again, and then the brick wall, his heart pounding.

“Okay, let’s see if Moogle’s full of shit,” Prompto says to himself.

He places his palms onto the brick wall, nervously at first. He tests himself by jumping a few times; his hands don’t budge. When he removes his hands, placing them higher than his height, he takes a few deep breaths before pulling himself upward.

His hands don’t budge one bit.

Prompto laughs hysterically with relief as he’s able to hoist himself up the wall with just the adhesiveness of his hands. He’s able to climb half of the wall outside of his apartment, before he prepares himself to land, peeling his hands off and sliding down the fire escape with ease.

When Prompto lands perfectly onto the fire escape after having climbed almost the entire wall of his apartment, he laughs. “Holy shit! Enhanced climbing your ass!” 

Prompto flips inside his room, still grinning to himself. He doesn’t feel winded at all, and his glasses are nowhere to be found. He wonders if this is permanent; after all, it’s been over a day, and the symptoms are still here, despite what that article said. Maybe Niflheim found a way to make it permanent.

The only thing Prompto can think of to do is to call Noctis. His phone rings several times, and he grins when he hears Noct answer.

“Hey, man,” Noctis answers tiredly. “How come you’ve been dodgin’ my texts? When I told you to have fun with Specs, I didn’t mean for, like, two days.”

Prompto smiles at the sleep still in Noct’s voice -- at least he’s not the only one napping at this time. “Dude. Sorry, I… something happened over at that creepy Niflheim facility, and, uh…”

“Wait, what? It did? What happened?” Noct asks. “Are you okay?”

“I--I think I’m okay. It’s just… you’re not gonna believe this. You gotta let me come over, dude.”

Noctis sounds confused. “Um, okay. I’m free ‘til eight then I got this royal dinner thing.” He sighs.

“Sweet! I’m on my way.”

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

“A spider gave you  _ what?” _ Noctis asks, frowning as Prompto paces back and forth in front of Noct’s bed. “I thought you were serious, man. I was worried. Don’t fuck with me like that.”

“I  _ am _ serious,” Prompto whines, stopping to flop onto Noct’s bed. “Completely,  _ totally _ serious. I even Moogled it, and I found some articles about this stuff happening. Lemme show you, I’ll prove it.”

Noct frowns, sitting up on the bed and crossing his arms. “Alright, fine,” he says, rolling his eyes. “‘Prove’ to me that you have superpowers.”

Prompto starts laughing, shoving his best friend playfully before standing up. “They’re not…  _ superpowers, _ I think they’re, like… kinda like steroids? I guess?” He sighs, walking over to Noct’s wall. “Alright. Don’t freak out, okay?”

“This is me not freaking out. What’s there to freak out about? You’re totally full of shit.” Noctis smiles despite himself.

It’s Prompto’s turn to roll his eyes at Noct as he reaches above his head to stick his hands to the wall. He immediately starts climbing the tall walls of Noctis’s citadel bedroom, climbing all the way up to the ceiling.

“Holy shit, how are you doing that, man?” Noctis wonders, uncrossing his arms and staring up at Prompto.

Prompto just laughs, and doesn’t answer with words. He puts his hands on the ceiling and starts crawling across the ceiling. He laughs harder, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he uses the ceiling for leverage to climb all the way over to where Noct sits.

“Holy shit!” Noct yells louder. “Dude?! What the fuck? You were serious?!”

Prompto looks over his shoulder, down at Noctis on the floor. “I told you, man!” Prompto says.

“Get down from there, oh my Gods. You’re gonna break your arm again like that one night in high school--”

Prompto laughs. “I don’t think falls can hurt me? Let’s find out.”

“Prom, no--”

Prompto lets go of the ceiling, having gotten used to ‘turning off’ the adhesion of his hands when he wants to. Prompto yelps a little at the short drop from Noct’s tall ceiling to the bed, but he lands perfectly on his feet, bouncing on the bed, Noct jostling a little with the force of it.

“Hey, yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Coolsies,” Prompto says, beaming. 

“Do you know what this means, Prom?” Noct asks, staring at Prompto, wide-eyed. It’s the most expressive he’s ever seen Noctis.

Prompto shrugs. “I’ll always be able to reach the top shelf?”

Noctis shoves him playfully. “No, man. You’re a fucking superhero!”

Prompto finds himself flushing. “What? No way, dude. I don’t even know how long this will last. Moogle said it was temporary.”

“What the hell does Moogle know? You’ve had it all this time, since yesterday?” Noctis asks.

Prompto nods. “Yup. I don’t even need glasses anymore, either. See?” He waves his hand in front of his face, completely without glasses. “I can see  _ better _ without them now.”

“What else can you do?” Noct asks.

“Um, well, I don’t know  _ everything _ I can do, but… like… I can hear and see things so much better. I can hear, like, people talking way on the other side of your door. I can climb stuff, rip stuff off really easily -- like, I’m so strong? And I can react to, like, everything super fast. Try to warp-strike me, dude.”

Noct stands up, walking over to the other side of the room. “Okay. Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me, I promise.” Prompto stays seated on Noct’s bed.

Noct crouches into an attack position. “Okay. Safe word’s chocobo if I hurt you.” He smiles despite his words, truly getting excited.

Noctis grunts, blue magic surrounding him as he disappears. Before, when Noctis would warp-strike in front of Prompto, he couldn’t see him at all. With his new abilities, though, Prompto can see him perfectly fine as he moves in for the strike. As soon as Noct gets close enough, Prompto leaps off the bed to jump on the wall, sticking to it easily as Noctis looks around on the bed, wondering where Prompto went.

“Chocobo,” Prompto teases with a wink.

Noct looks over at the wall. “Holy  _ shit!” _ Noctis’s face spreads into a wide grin. “You’re a superhero, man!”

Prompto laughs. “Except I don’t have anyone to fight or anything.”

“Well, I mean, you could always protect people,” Noctis suggests. “We should totally make you a costume.”

Prompto snorts, jumping off of the wall and landing back on the bed. “I told you, dude, this could be temporary.”

“Exactly! It just means we gotta take advantage of it while we can. C’mon, let’s look in my closet,” Noct says, standing up and dragging Prompto with him.

Prompto rolls his eyes, but lets Noct drag him over to his closet. All Prompto can see are t-shirts or fancy suits for royal affairs that Prompto would never even come close to being able to afford. 

Prompto pokes Noct’s side teasingly. “I don’t think you have anything I can wear, man.”

Noct sighs at the lack of choices in his closet, and turns to Prompto. “We’re going shopping.”

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

“Oh, man, dude. I look ridiculous.” Prompto stares at himself in the mirror.

Prompto’s wearing a red hoodie and dark blue form-fitting sweatpants, flexible enough for climbing (they checked in the fitting room of the mall, of course). 

“That’s ‘cause you don’t have the mask on! Put it on!” Noct says excitedly.

Prompto laughs. “I don’t think that’s it. Why do I gotta wear a mask? If I go around using my powers, I want people to know how cool I am.” He throws finger guns at Noct.

“Um, duh, you’ve read superhero manga and you don’t know the importance of hiding your identity to protect yourself and your loved ones?!” Noct insists. “Amateur.”

Prompto lets out a dramatic sigh, and reaches for the red ski mask reluctantly. He slides it over his head, fixing the black goggles over the eye holes.

“Okay, not gonna lie, you look pretty cool,” Noct says, walking up to Prompto with a smirk. “Why do you need the goggles, again? Sensory overload, or whatever?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Um… kinda, but it just kinda helps me focus on one thing at a time. My senses are kinda whack right now. Like, when we were at the mall, I almost ran into a pole because I was focusing on, like, 20 people at once and trying to find them all.”

Noct raises an eyebrow. “And those goggles help?”

“Yeah. Narrows my line of sight,” Prompto says. “At least, I think. First time I’ve worn ‘em.”

“So, try it. Climb some shit,” Noctis suggests.

Prompto does just that, climbing the walls and ceiling of his bedroom until he heads outside, climbing his entire building until he gets to the roof. He peeks his head over the edge of the roof to find Noctis sticking his head outside the window.

“Hey, dude, wait up for me,” Noct yells.

Prompto waits for Noct to warp up to the roof. They both sit on the edge of it, Prompto kicking his legs.

“This is so cool,” Noct says after a moment of silence. “You could do anything you wanted, pretty much.”

Prompto laughs. “You’re tellin’ me. I wish you could see what I see right now. I can see people from all the way up here, in detail. I can hear what they’re saying. I’ve never seen the city with so much detail before.”

“Hey, we oughta go to the Citadel roof, see what you can see from a building  _ that _ tall,” Noct suggests. “Maybe you can spot criminals from there.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Are you serious about that whole superhero thing? What if I lose my powers in the middle of kicking, like, a bank robber’s ass and then I totally die?”

“Well, wait and see if it goes away, and if it doesn’t… Wait, what if it doesn’t?” Noctis asks. “What if you’re stuck like this?”

Prompto shrugs. “Guess I just gotta live with it.”

“Does Specs know?”

Prompto’s heart thuds in his chest at the mention of Ignis’s name. If Ignis had any idea what he was thinking about doing, he’d probably ream him for it. Then again, Ignis seems pretty reckless himself -- he wonders if Ignis would find it cool. He wonders if it would  _ impress _ Ignis.

“Prom?” Noctis asks.

Prompto jumps, forgetting to respond. “Oh, um, no. He thinks I’m  _ sick. _ ” He sighs. “I dunno if it’s a good idea to tell him.”

“Well, if you’re gonna date him, he’s gonna probably find out eventually,” Noctis points out. “What if your hands get all… sticky when you’re boning him?” Noctis starts laughing.

Prompto starts flushing, shoving him. “Dude! Shut up!” 

“You know I’m right. You should tell him, especially if you actually start using your abilities for good. Wouldn’t want him to find out the wrong way.”

Prompto sighs. “Yeah. I’ll think about it.  _ I _ don’t even know what this is, I don’t wanna jump the gun in case these powers go away.” He bites his lip. “Y’know, it’d be really useful if I had a way to jump from building to building, y’know? I mean, I can jump way better now, but still… not  _ that _ far.”

Noct nods. “Hmm. Yeah, that would be cool. Maybe you could, like, get a grappling hook or something. If your reflexes are that good, you could use it, no sweat.”

“Maybe. Wouldn’t it be cool if I could actually use spider webs, like a real spider?” Prompto says with a laugh.

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “Maybe you could build something. You’re good with tools and shit.”

Prompto thinks about it -- maybe he could design some sort of solidifying fluid that would mimic a web. He could attach it to his wrists, and swing from building to building, or stay suspended in air, if he would be able to come up with something that could hold his weight enough easily and not break. 

“Well, I could totally try,” Prompto says. “Maybe I’ll try to work on something tonight.”

Noctis laughs. “You’re a regular spider man. Hey, that’s not a bad name, right? Spiderman?”

Prompto frowns. “Ew,  _ disgusting _ , man! I hate spiders.”

“You should love ‘em, they gave you all this,” Noct says with a laugh. “At least you don’t  _ look _ like a spider. That’d be gross.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, with, like, eight eyes or whatever?” He shudders. “Godless creatures, for realsies.”

“Hey, y’know, that reminds me. We gotta have something on your costume, to show you where you got your powers! We can’t have people thinking you’re a monkey instead of a spider. Not gonna lie, you kinda look like a monkey when you climb shit.” Noctis snorts.

Prompto elbows him. “I’ll totally shove you off this roof, don’t test me.” He sighs. “What should we do? My arms aren’t covered. Can’t exactly put a spider there.”

“C’mon, let’s go back down. We can paint a spider on your chest or something,” Noct suggests. 

They head back into Prompto’s room, Noct grabbing the can of black spray paint in the corner, right where they last left it (they may or may not have used it to rebelliously spray paint the walls of the citadel when they were younger -- not the wisest of decisions when King Regis found out). 

Prompto watches with amusement as Noct draws a spider onto cardboard. It’s actually not that bad, although doodling was something Noct always seemed to enjoy doing -- he just never had time for it with all his princely duties.

“Aww, cute, buddy. Arts and crafts?” Prompto teases as he watches Noct start to cut out the design to make a stencil.

“Shuddup. I used to make t-shirts when I was a kid ‘cause I thought it was fun,” Noctis says absentmindedly.

When Noctis finishes, he looks at Prompto’s hoodie. “Gimme it.”

With a sigh, Prompto pulls the mask and hoodie over his head and hands it to him. “Don’t mess it up,” Prompto whines.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Noct insists.

Noctis places the stencil on the chest of the hoodie, aiming the can of spray paint to spray the design over the stencil. He puts a few coats of it on there, and then removes the painted cardboard. 

Prompto grins. “Hey, it actually worked,” he says. “Y’know, it’s not even an ugly spider. You did good.”

“‘Course I did, I’m amazing,” Noctis says. “Go on, put it back on, lemme see.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and puts the gear back on. “Well? How’s it look?”

“You totally look like a spider man, Spiderman.” Noctis smiles.

Prompto looks at himself in the mirror. He does look like some sort of knockoff superhero, something he’d see in all his favorite manga. 

Prompto laughs. “Well, let’s just hope I can manage to get some kinda web-slinging going, huh? Then I’ll  _ really _ be one.”

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

Prompto gets to work on attempting to design his web idea as soon as Noct heads to his royal banquet, leaving him alone. Prompto borrows some tools from his mechanic friend Cindy that he met in college to make his web shooter. He heads to the store to get the proper chemicals he needs in order to test out what formulas will stick properly and hold his weight, among other things.

It takes Prompto all night, and when he wakes up, he gets back at it again. He knows he needs to head to work, but he’s  _ so _ close to finding  _ just _ the right combination. He’s almost gotten it right three times now, he just needs to tweak it a little bit.

Still, Prompto does feel a little guilty for keeping out of touch with Ignis, especially when he promised Ignis those photos. So, he takes a tiny break to email the photos to Ignis, so he can use them for his article in any way that he wants.

Prompto pulls out his phone and calls Ignis.

“Prompto? You’re not here,” Ignis states, his tone a bit accusatory. “You told me you would be.”

Prompto bites his lip. “Yeah, sorry, dude, I’ve just been… real busy, kind of, y’know, still tryin’ to fight off this sickness--”

“His highness informed me, when I asked him yesterday, that you were with him for a vast majority of the afternoon,” Ignis says. “I can only stall Dino for so long, until you’re certain to be replaced, mind you.”

A wave of guilt floods through Prompto, when he realizes he not only got caught in a lie, but also that he’s spending time doing stupid shit like making a web shooter instead of actually putting in an effort with his job -- and Ignis.

“Yeah, Noct was worried about me so he came over for a bit. But I’m feeling a bit better, I just wanted to put some touches on… a project I’m working on, then I’ll be over. Sorry, Igster. I’ve emailed the photos to you for your article, if you wanna get started on them while I’m gone,” Prompto says. 

“My thanks, but are you certain you’re alright? You’re acting a bit strangely,” Ignis says. “I do hope you know that I’m simply worried about you.”

Prompto sighs, feeling even guiltier. “I’m okay, for realsies! Sorry to let you down, dude. It’s not that I’m, like, trying to mess up. I just found myself real busy with something.”

“What is it that you’re busy with, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Prompto shifts in his computer chair uncomfortably. “I’ll, um, tell you when I finish…?” There, at least  _ that _ isn’t a lie. “I dunno if it’s gonna amount to anything, man.” He laughs.

“I see. Well, I look forward to your return to work, whenever that may be,” Ignis says, his tone a bit off.

“I’ll be there today, if I can, I swear!” Prompto says. “Look, lemme make it up to you… how ‘bout I take you to dinner tomorrow, huh?”

There’s silence on the other end of the line. “Oh? You would want to do that with me?”

Prompto’s face falls. He hadn’t really anticipated that Ignis would misunderstand his preoccupation as  _ disinterest. _ Prompto reels. “Of course I would! Look, Iggy, I-- there’s a good reason I can’t tell you, I promise, but I’ll make it up to you. We’ll go anywhere you want. It’ll be super fun.”

“You don’t owe me a thing, Prompto. But I must admit that does sound quite nice,” Ignis says. “Tomorrow, then?”

Prompto smiles. “Tomorrow.” He exhales softly. “And I don’t owe you, I  _ want _ to. I don’t wanna give you the wrong impression. I’m not always like this.”

“I understand. Noct has wonderful things to say about you. I didn’t think that, Prompto. I must admit I was a bit afraid that your opinion might have changed of me, after being so adamant about your care,” Ignis admits sheepishly.

Prompto nearly gasps. “What?! Of course not, Iggy. I’m super flattered. We’ve not even known each other that long, and you being kind to me, is… I love it, Igs. I promise.”

There’s a soft sigh on the other end of the phone. “I’m… quite glad to hear that, Prompto. I know I can come on a bit strong.” He laughs in relief. “I do have to get back to work -- but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

“Have a good day, Iggy.”

Prompto sighs as he hangs up the phone. He hasn’t even  _ done _ anything with his new and maybe-temporary abilities, and he’s already ruining things with work and Ignis. Maybe he should learn to prioritize better, but he’s always been somewhat bad at that. Still, he can’t stop his heart from racing at the thought of going on a date with Ignis.  _ Ignis. _

Prompto can’t believe Ignis still even wants to give him a shot after how weird he’s been.

Prompto brushes it off, hoping he can make things up to Ignis soon. He returns his attention to his web shooters, and after around an hour of frustration, Prompto gasps as he clicks the final piece into place.

Prompto aims the web shooter at the wall, and surely enough, a string of his web fluid formula shoots across the room and sticks easily to the room. He’s so grateful he paid so much attention in his chemistry classes.

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto whispers to himself. “ _ Please _ let this be able to hold me…”

Prompto detaches the string he’s just shot, and secures the web shooter to his wrist. He aims it at the ceiling, jumping into the air and shooting it to stick there. Prompto winces, fully anticipating to fall. He opens his eyes to find himself fully suspended in air, his web fluid succeeding in holding him up.

Prompto grins. “Hell yes! Finally!” he shouts to himself.

Prompto detaches the string and aims midair to the opposite wall, swinging easily over to the wall. Prompto sticks himself to the wall, sliding down with ease until he touches the ground.

Prompto walks over to his other web shooter, securing that to his wrist. He slides his mask on his head, and runs toward his window. 

“Let’s do this,” Prompto huffs out under his breath as he flings himself out the window.

Prompto shoots webs to the building across from his, finding that it secures nicely, just like it did in his bedroom. With a grin, he jumps off of the fire escape, swinging toward the other building -- with only minimal screaming.  _ Minimal, _ he swears.

When he successfully lands, attaching himself to the opposite building’s wall, there’s nothing but adrenaline coursing through him. He’s never felt this exhilarated in his entire life -- well, apart from when he freed all those chocobos from danger. Still, this is different;  _ personal. _

Prompto tries more than one building this time, and before he knows it, he’s able to coordinate swinging from building to building, laughing and screaming at the same time -- he doesn’t even care that he sounds like he’s in hysterics. This coordination isn’t something he’d  _ ever  _ be able to accomplish before he got bitten by that stupid spider, and now here he is, able to aim webs to and from each building.

He could get to work  _ so  _ fast like this -- hell, he could get to  _ Noct’s _ in just a few minutes. With a sigh, he realizes that he should probably use these skills with a little more discretion than that, especially when no one has no idea who the hell he is. Still, the thought is pretty cool.

Prompto is about to pack it up and head back to his room when he hears something in the distance; shuffling, and a scream. He hears a gunshot, followed by an even louder scream. The screams continue, before they're cut off, and Prompto doesn't even waste time before he's swinging toward the direction of the sounds.

He's wearing a mask, and he can react to everything dangerous in record time, so what does he have to lose? 

Prompto manages to swing to the rooftop nearest the commotion, and finds a mugger threatening someone to unhand their wallet. The victim is trying hard not to unhand her purse, but she’s starting to panic as the mugger starts firing off warning shots. 

Prompto immediately springs into action, firing a web at the fire escape so he can descend downwards. He hovers behind the attacker for a moment, giving a thumbs up to the victim, who is now staring at Prompto incredulously. Prompto raises his finger to his mouth through his mask, indicating for her to be quiet. She swallows nervously, but makes no other sound. 

Prompto uses his other wrist's web shooter to stick it to the gun, yanking it out of the mugger's grip. 

The mugger turns around, completely incredulous.

Prompto laughs at the mugger’s expression, a weird adrenaline rush flowing through him. "Yeah, dude, it was probably a bad idea to mug someone when you're firing off a gun that can be heard for  _ blocks." _

"What the fuck? Get the fuck out of here, or I'll kill her--"

Prompto sighs, releasing the web from his wrist so he can land on the ground with ease. "With what? I took your gun, man."

The mugger proceeds to pull out a knife, which Prompto grabs quickly before it can go anywhere near the victim. 

" _ Toootally  _ would have thought you'd learn your lesson when I took your gun. Alright, hands up. Don't make me do this the hard way. I've got a date tomorrow and I really don't want any bruises."

"Fuck you!" the mugger shouts, running toward Prompto with his fists raised. 

Prompto groans, sidestepping the mugger easily. He shoots a web at the wall and swings to safety before firing a web at the mugger's wrists and ankles, effectively immobilizing him. 

Prompto grins through his mask. "Hopefully this will teach you not to mug people, dude. That is  _ so _ not cool."

At this point, a police car has shown up outside the alleyway, along with several bystanders. Some are holding up phones, and Prompto's really grateful that he's hiding his face behind the mask.

A police officer approaches the mugger, currently tied up. “Who the hell are you?” the officer asks as he puts handcuffs on the mugger.

Prompto swallows nervously. “Um, I’m--” He tries to think of something to say, but all he can think of is the stupid nickname Noct gave him. “Spiderman?”

There’s a few smiles and hollers among the tiny crowd of around ten people behind the police officer. Prompto figures that’s enough attention for the day -- after all, this is certainly not why he helped that woman from getting mugged.

Prompto turns to the victim, who’s still clutching her purse. “Stay safe, alright? See ya!”

Prompto, in a panic, shoots a web at the opposite building and swings off, not stopping until he gets home, despite knowing people are filming him. He takes the long way home to make sure no one is watching, and then flings himself back inside his window.

Prompto tugs his mask off and collapses on his bed, thinking of what he just did -- and how  _ easy _ it was.

“Holy shit,” Prompto mutters to himself. “What the hell did I just get myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompto is a reckless lil shit, but that is what makes him so... spidermanish... lol


	4. Chapter 4

** _Noct (10:03 P.M.): _ ** _ dude have u seen youtube?? Is that u? _

Prompto wakes up to the text message on his phone as soon as his alarm goes off for work in the morning. He stares at it in confusion, still half-asleep.

** _Prompto (8:22 A.M.): _ ** _ wha? what do you mean? _

Prompto figures by the time Noct wakes up, Prompto will be well into his work day, so he rushes to get dressed, taking extra time fixing his hair and mascara in the mirror, wanting to look good for Ignis. 

_ Gods, _ Prompto feels so pathetic sometimes, especially after he’s pretty sure he blew it with Ignis after all those days of pretty much entire radio silence.

Prompto hesitates by his door, looking at his spiderman costume, considering taking it in his bag. With a shrug, he realizes he has nothing to lose, just so long as no one goes through his stuff. It might come in handy; after all, the crime rate in Insomnia isn’t exactly _ low. _

Prompto shows up to work, and he hasn’t been _ immediately _fired, so he supposes that’s a relatively good sign. He kicks his bag under the desk so no one will find his suit in it, and then makes his way to Ignis’s desk, his heart thudding in anticipation like the lovesick fool that he is.

Prompto finds Ignis at his desk, a pair of headphones over his ears, sipping on a can of Ebony coffee as his free hand presses some keys on his laptop -- editing his article, from what it looks like. Ignis hums under his breath, leaning back in his chair, fully engrossed in his work.

Prompto stares at him for long enough, but not so long that it’s creepy -- at least he hopes not. Prompto just loves seeing those gentle moments where people have no idea they’re under discretion, when they think they’re totally alone and at ease.

Prompto doesn’t want to startle Ignis, so he knocks on the side of his desk, setting a fresh can of Ebony on his desk that he picked up at the corner store just for Ignis -- it’d only been a few days, and Prompto can pretty much tell that Ignis lives off of the stuff.

Ignis startles anyway, pressing a key on his laptop as he pulls the headphones off of his head. He turns in his chair, looking at the offered can of Ebony, and then his eyes find Prompto’s.

Prompto can’t insecure away the way Ignis smiles at the sight of Prompto. It makes Prompto feel a little flush and his heart race, kind of like the adrenaline he gets whenever he puts on his suit and uses his abilities -- abilities that are still very much present in his system, as of this morning. He wonders if they will ever wear off.

“Prompto, you’re here,” Ignis says. “Good morning. What’s this?” He gestures to the can of Ebony.

“Peace offering?” Prompto suggests. “I, uh, I felt bad for not coming in yesterday. Thanks for covering for me. I owe you.”

“It’s no trouble, truly. And you’re here now. Are you feeling better?” Ignis asks.

Prompto smiles. “I feel great, dude. How are you?”

“Well, I’ve some new Ebony, so… better now.” Ignis smiles knowingly. “I received your photographs yesterday. Thank you kindly, Prompto. I’m putting the finishing touches on my article, and I’ll let you know when I will be sending my draft to Dino, if you’d like. I’ve already credited your photographs, of course. I’d like to get the article out digitally as soon as possible, considering the circumstances with… our friends over at Niflheim, you know.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, sure. Better get it out there. D’you think Luna or Aranea will get in trouble?”

“I should hope not. There’s nothing tying the article to them. We can only hope if they need us, that they’ll stay in touch.”

Prompto wonders if he could help at all, given his newfound abilities. He pushes those thoughts from his mind. “But, uh... thanks, Iggy. If you could let me know what more photos you need--”

“Hey, Blondie,” Dino, his boss, calls from down the hallway. He struts into the bullpen, leaning against Ignis’s desk, looking between the two of them. “I gotta talk to ya.”

Prompto straightens up, expecting some sort of lecture for being gone yesterday. “Sure thing, what’s up?”

“You seen the news? That vigilante weirdo that’s flyin’ around? What’s his name?” 

Prompto’s heart nearly stops. Well, Prompto doesn’t _ fly, _ so maybe there’s coincidentally some other ‘vigilante’ running around.

“Are you referring to Spiderman?” Ignis asks, amusement in his tone. “It’s quite something.”

Dino grins. “Yeah, that’s the one. Kid, you think you could get some pictures of him? I don’t suppose that’s what you were doin’ yesterday instead of showin’ up to work…”

Prompto starts to panic. “Um, well, no, but--”

Dino reaches out, putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “‘Course not. Specs vouched for ya, but if I don’t see quality pics in my articles, particularly of this… Spider Guy, I can easily hire someone who _ will. _ Got it?”

Prompto nods vehemently, not wanting to lose his job. Anxiety floods through him -- how the hell is he supposed to land good shots of Spiderman when _ he’s _ Spiderman? It’s not like Dino would exactly accept a selfie.

Dino turns to Ignis. “So, Specs, can you be detective for me again and find out who this guy is?”

“You want me to... find out who Spiderman is,” Ignis says tiredly. “I’ve got a bit to work on with my Niflheim article. What if he’s no one? This is a _ rather _ large city, after all--”

“I mean, it’s a guy wearin’ red who can shoot webs from his wrists. He’s pretty easy to track down, if ya asked me,” Dino points out. “C’mon, Specs. You’re good. You can do this.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, letting out a soft sigh, preparing to speak. Prompto looks at both his boss and Ignis, knowing that he can easily solve both Prompto’s _ and _ Ignis’s problem in one fell swoop. Soon, Prompto finds himself saying words he never gave permission to leave his mouth.

“A-actually, I… um, I know who it is,” Prompto blurts. “He’s my, uh, friend.”

Both Ignis and Dino look at him with eyebrows raised. “Oh, yeah? Who is he?” Dino asks skeptically.

Prompto has no idea what to say to this question. He can’t exactly reveal a magical identity out of nowhere. “Um, I’m sworn to secrecy, but I can definitely land Iggy an interview, dude! No biggie.”

Dino frowns, considering this. “Well, if you’re right about that, then good. Get it done. If not… If I find out you lied to me, Blondie--”

“I’m not lying! I swear. For realsies. I’ll, um, get in touch with him right away,” Prompto says quickly.

Dino grins. “Great! Just get me some kinda news story, tonight or tomorrow mornin’ preferably. I’m out.”

Prompto watches him go, mouth slightly agape. How the hell is he supposed to pull this off? He still has no way of getting photographs of himself, save for maybe a selfie. He’s lost in thought when he hears Ignis clear his throat pointedly.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks with slight concern. “Do you truly know whoever this Spiderman is?”

Prompto startles, locking eyes with Ignis. “Yeah, I do. Um, I can hit him up for an interview that you can do, of course. Preferably after work, though, sorry. I guess he’s kinda busy.” _ Yeah, busy standing right here, next to you, _Prompto thinks bitterly. He can’t afford to miss more work, not after the lowkey threat from Dino.

“That would be grand -- if you’re being serious, that would help me greatly,” Ignis says with a soft smile. “How do you know him? It’s certainly not Noctis--”

Prompto starts laughing. “Oh, man. Jeez. No, it’s definitely _ not _ Noct. It’s, uh… someone I’ve known pretty much my whole life.” _ Well, that isn’t exactly a lie. _

“I see. How fortunate for you,” Ignis says with a soft smile. “When will I be preparing for this interview, exactly?”

“So, hmm, after work, we were gonna have that… uh, dinner--” Prompto says.

“Well, we still can. After the interview?” Ignis suggests. “I’m certain if he’s your friend, he wouldn’t mind your presence.”

Prompto all but gulps. He’ll have to think of some excuse not to show up, at least not while ‘Spiderman’ is there. “Ha! Yeah, totally, dude! He wouldn’t mind at all. Okay, let me just hit him up. Um, what time’s good for you?”

Ignis barks out a laugh. “I’d wager he’s far busier than I, seeing as he’s all over the news, saving people from imminent danger, and the like.”

“I’ll go with, like, six then?” Prompto asks, voice higher than normal. It’s not like he can exactly tell Ignis that he’s free as soon as he’s off work -- _ that’d _be a little suspicious. 

“That’s fine with me if it’s fine with him,” Ignis says. He smiles. “You’re doing me a wonderful favor.”

Insecurity floods through Prompto, thinking of the fact that Ignis is probably only excited just to land a good interview with a person of interest. Shoving that aside, he smiles for Ignis’s benefit. “Great! I’ll go call him!” Prompto squeaks nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ignis reaches out and grabs Prompto’s wrist just as he turns to leave. “Oh, and Prompto…”

“Uh huh?” Prompto turns back toward Ignis.

“I’m very much looking forward to this evening,” Ignis says.

More insecurity flows through Prompto’s veins. “I’m sure, uh, Spiderman is too.” He laughs nervously, throwing finger guns in Ignis’s direction.

“No, I was referring to _ our _ evening,” Ignis clarifies. “I could bloody care less about _ Spiderman.” _

Prompto’s heart thuds with affection, though he’s still a tiny bit insulted -- after all, _ he _ is Spiderman. “Hey, be nice.” He snorts. “I’m, uh… I can’t wait, Igster.”

_ Shit. _ It’s not like Prompto can cancel on their date now. 

Prompto smiles at him a little longer than necessary before running over to his desk, internally freaking out over today’s turn of events. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, pulling up Youtube. He’s not even sure what to look for, but as soon as he scrolls down, he sees a video that has a million hits already, called, “_ Spiderman dude saves someone from a mugging in downtown Insomnia!!!” _

Well, that’s certainly _ way _ too many exclamation points.

Prompto opens up the video, watching with slight embarrassment as he sees himself from yesterday, reliving the moments from the perspective of the crowd. _ Shit, _ did he really give the victim a thumbs up sign? He sighs. How embarrassing. He shakes his head. Of course, the first time he manages to save someone, he ends up on _ Youtube. _

Prompto’s phone vibrates, interrupting the video, as he realizes that Noct has apparently woken up, judging by the response in his text messages.

** _Noct (9:42 A.M.): _ ** _ spiderman!! He’s a thing!! Did u do that last night? Holy shit i leave u for like five mins and u go and kick someones ass lmao _

Prompto doesn’t have time to celebrate the fact that he’s accidentally become a viral video. He hastily types up a reply.

** _Prompto (9:54 A.M.): _ ** _ i am so screwed, dude. Im supposed to get pics of spiderman for my job and iggy is supposed to interview him -- and im supposed to have dinner w iggy and he expects both of us to be there at the same time _

** _Noct (9:55 A.M.): _ ** _ well i mean id offer to be spiderman but specs recognizes my voice anywhere lol _

** _Noct (9:55 A.M.): _ ** _ just tell him ur gonna be late then do the interview then show up lmao but like don’t make it obvious cuz specs will find that shit out so fast _

** _Noct (9:56 A.M.): _ ** _ and take some selfies or some shit??? Haha _

Prompto blows his bangs out of his eyes. He supposes he’ll have to improvise.

🕸🕸🕸🕸🕸

Prompto waits for Ignis to text him the address to his building, so he can ‘tell’ Spiderman. In the meantime, he’s swinging from building to building, trying to take selfies with his favorite camera that aren’t _ terribly _ blurry from all the motion. He settles for propping the camera up on one of the rooftops and taking several timed photos -- that seems to work out for him, trying various candid-looking shots that turn out pretty well, from what he can tell.

After Prompto gets the address to Ignis’s place on the other side of town, though, butterflies start to flood through his stomach. He makes his way there after dropping his camera off, trying not to think about what he’s about to do.

Prompto’s on the rooftop of the building across from Ignis’s apartment building, his heart thudding in his ears. He’s still dressed as Spiderman, of course, so Ignis has no idea Prompto’s even here even if Ignis saw him out here. Still, he’s so nervous -- Ignis is so observant, Prompto has no idea how long he’ll be able to keep this façade going.

With a sigh, Prompto pulls out his phone, calling Ignis to let him know he’ll be late -- at least, _ Prompto _ will be late. Little does Ignis know, Spiderman is already here.

“Prompto?” Ignis answers.

“Hey, Igster?” Prompto asks with a sigh. “Look, I can’t find my wallet, so I’m just gonna be a few minutes late. If the interview starts without me, just go on ahead, alright? He, um, told me he’d be at your place any second.” 

Prompto chews on his lip. How did superhero films and manga not factor in how guilty he feels for lying to Ignis right now?

“Oh, alright. I do hope you can find it soon. I’m looking forward to seeing you,” Ignis says softly. “Are you alright? You sound rather nervous.”

Prompto laughs. “Who, me? Nah, I’m not nervous. What’s there to be nervous about? I can’t wait to see you, dude.”

Ignis chuckles. “Very well, then. I shall see you soon?”

“Uh huh. Talk to you later.”

Prompto sighs, giving it a few minutes before he shoots a web over to Ignis’s apartment building. He makes sure he has the right floor and number before perching himself on Ignis’s balcony railing. He makes sure his mask is on tight, along with the rest of his outfit, his phone on vibrate.

Prompto shoots a web at Ignis’s sliding glass door leading into his apartment, several, in quick succession, creating a knocking sound. Prompto wonders if Ignis is even in the room, when the door slides open slowly.

Ignis peeks his head out of the door, a look of surprise coloring his elegant features when he notices who’s perched on his balcony railing.

“My word. Prompto wasn’t lying,” Ignis says gently. He steps out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him, carrying a small recording device. “You’re the one everyone’s been talking about. Do you mind if I record this conversation?”

“Not at all.” Prompto clears his throat, hoping his voice will sound a little deeper that way. “But yeah, I guess so. I didn’t actually mean for that to happen, but… cell phones, you know. Ha.”

Ignis tilts his head curiously, stepping closer to Prompto. For a split anxious second, Prompto almost thought Ignis recognized his voice. “So, you’ve been doing this a while, then?”

Prompto frowns, thankful Ignis can’t see it. “Well, I wouldn’t say _ that. _”

“Prompto mentioned he knew you,” Ignis declares. “How long has he known?”

Prompto can’t even suppress a laugh. “Hmm. As long as I’ve been around, Prompto’s known. He’s a great guy, huh?” Prompto winces, instantly regretting saying that.

Ignis smiles. “Yes, it seems so, though he isn’t around as much as I’d like. Does he help you often?”

This is the most ironic conversation Prompto will ever have, for sure. “Um, yeah, you could say that, although sometimes I wish I could help Prompto more. Kid’s a mess.”

Ignis chuckles. “You’re close with him, then?”

“You could say that,” Prompto says, biting his lip. “He, um, talks about you. A lot.”

“Does he? I would have never guessed,” Ignis teases. 

Prompto winces. “I can’t say I blame him.”

A look of surprise crosses Ignis’s features when he blinks. “Well, that’s… quite kind of you to say to a stranger.”

Prompto desperately wants to just rip the mask off and tell Ignis the truth -- he hopes Ignis would accept him anyway, and tell him that he forgives him for lying about all of this. Instead, he just laughs. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ignis says softly, taking another step closer. “So, how do you do all of this? I’ve seen the video, you seem to defy gravity.” He smirks.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell you,” Prompto admits, “but I _ can _ tell you that most of my abilities came from a spider bite.”

Ignis frowns. “That’s impossible.”

Prompto shrugs. “Depends on the kind of spider, man. Ha. Spiderman. Get it?”

Ignis tilts his head again. “You certainly remind me of… someone.” He frowns again, as if trying to figure out a difficult math problem, lips pursed. “Very well, I’ll bite. What kind of spider was it?”

“I… can’t tell you that. It wasn’t a normal spider, though. Its venom was, like, enhanced, I guess. If I told you where it happened, you wouldn’t exactly be shocked -- you’re a journalist, right?” Prompto asks, playing dumb.

“That I am. If you cannot tell me that, then tell me why you’re using it for this, perhaps? It seems you could do quite a lot with your… affliction, yet you’re choosing to help others. Why?” 

“If I’m honest, it was sort of… an accident. I mean, I’d thought of helping others, y’know? But I just… heard someone so scared, and in need of help… I couldn’t ignore it. Then, of course, people recorded it… also an accident. But here I am.”

“Well, if you’re agreeing to an interview, then you certainly aren’t shy,” Ignis notes. “Apart from the disguise, of course.” 

Prompto tilts his head. “Well, yeah, I owed Prompto a favor. And he tells me you’re amazing, so…” Prompto bites his lip, testing those waters, because this couldn’t get any _ more _ awkward.

Ignis ducks his head, smiling a little. Prompto reels in the tiny hint of flush that crops up on his cheeks. “I’m uncertain about that, but he does seem to keep making miracles for me, so I would consider him in the same regard.”

Prompto’s heart thuds. “Cute.”

“You haven’t told me how long you’ve been doing this,” Ignis remarks, apparently wanting to get back on track.

“I… can’t say, specifically,” Prompto says. “Sorry.”

“I understand. You’ve given me plenty of answers that I hardly deserve.” Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “How do you decide?”

“Huh?”

“How do you decide which ones to save? Surely you cannot save everyone.”

The question is a little heavy, and guilt strikes Prompto in the chest. He knows he’s not really done much of anything to warrant that conversation. “Proximity, mostly. If I hear it, I try to help. Of course, I can’t be everywhere at once.”

“Of course,” Ignis agrees. “Can you tell me how old you are?”

“Um…” Prompto fidgets. “Early twenties.”

“Have you lived here your whole life?”

“Pretty much. I was adopted, so, I dunno where I was born, really.”

“Ah. There’s no chance you’ll take off your mask, then?” Ignis whispers.

“I’m afraid not, Igs--Ignis.” Prompto bites his lip, hoping Ignis doesn’t notice the slip-up. 

Ignis smiles at the mention of his name -- Prompto has no idea why. “Why not?”

“Gotta protect people I care about,” Prompto explains. “If some jackass finds out who I am, that could be bad. For my family, for my friends, for… people I’m in love with…”

Ignis is quiet for a moment, studying Prompto’s mask. “I can understand that. So, no one knows who you are, then? Other than Prompto?”

“Prompto, and one of his friends.”

“Hmm. I do wonder if I’ll ever be lucky enough to be among those lucky few.”

Prompto’s heart thuds. “You never know. As long as you’re not mean to me in your article.” He laughs.

Ignis smirks. “I’ll certainly be honest, but I don’t see any reason to be rude.”

Prompto shrugs. “Guess that’s all I can ask for. Look, I oughta get back out there. Got any other questions?”

Ignis thinks for a moment. “No, I suppose that’s it. It was lovely meeting you -- whoever you are.”

Prompto gives finger guns to Ignis. “Likewise. Anyone ever tell you that you’re really handsome?”

Ignis laughs, more flush cropping up on his cheeks that he tries and fails to hide behind his palm. “That’s quite kind of you to say.”

“No problem!” Prompto splutters. He aims his web for the building across from Ignis. “Take care now!”

Prompto’s quick to swing off of the balcony’s edge, swinging back over toward the other end of town. Prompto looks over his shoulder for just a moment, and sees Ignis watching him, his mouth hidden behind his fist. His eyes indicate that he’s smiling, and Prompto can’t stop smiling in return -- not that Ignis will ever know behind the mask.

Well, Ignis didn’t figure it out _ yet, _ he hopes, so he’s got time, right?

Prompto hurries home. He sees several people point from down below as he swings from building to building -- he makes a mental note to take less obvious ways home from now on, and maybe change to normal clothes _ before _ he gets home.

For now, he makes sure no one is clearly looking at him before heading back in through his window. He dresses himself in a nice tank top and jeans, fixing his stupid mask hair. 

“Shit, Prompto, get a hold of yourself,” Prompto breathes to himself.

Prompto pulls out his phone, and calls Noctis. He needs a pep talk.

“Hey, Prom. Kill anyone lately?” Noctis teases.

“Hey, I don’t kill, dude! I just sent that guy to the police,” Prompto says defensively. “I’m freaking out. I just talked to Iggy as Spiderman and I have no idea if he bought it.”

Noctis laughs. “If he didn’t call your ass out, then I think you’re in the clear. Aren’t you supposed to be with him right now?”

“Yeah, I mean, I had to go home and change. It wouldn’t exactly be _ not _ obvious if I showed up at Iggy’s place dressed as Spiderman with my bag on me, the one he sees me carrying _ all _ day.”

Noct snorts. “True. So what’s up?”

“I dunno, maybe I should just… forget the whole thing, like, he seemed pretty charmed by _ Spiderman, _ what if he’s not into me?” Prompto whines.

Noct laughs. “Hate to break it to you, man, but you _ are _ Spiderman.”

Prompto sighs. “Ugh. But _ Iggy _ doesn’t know that.”

“So, why are you guys hanging out tonight, if he’d rather be with Spiderman?” Noctis teases.

Prompto chews on his lap as he throws his bag over his shoulder. “Uhhhhh, I dunno, ask him.”

Noct snorts. “Just go get laid, dude. Hey, maybe you can put the suit on. Specs is probably a freak, he’d probably be into it.”

Heat floods his cheeks as he laughs. “Gods, you’re such a dick.”

“Love you too, buddy.”

Prompto smiles as he makes his way to head out of his door, when his phone starts to ring. He wonders for a brief moment if it’s Noctis again, but finds the number calling him is unknown.

“Hello?” Prompto answers warily.

“Is this Blondie?” Aranea asks, with a soft laugh. Prompto can hear something loud in the background, maybe traffic or a subway train. “It’s Aranea.”

“Holy shit,” Prompto splutters, wondering how the hell Aranea got his number or even why she’s calling him. “Yeah, that’s me! How’d you get my number?”

“I mean, Moogle’s not too hard to navigate,” she teases. “Look, I don’t have long to talk, but I wanted to warn you, Niflheim found out about your article, they’re real antsy about it. They usually don’t pay attention to press, but your pictures…”

Prompto’s heart nearly stops. “Wait, what? It’s not even been published yet?”

Aranea laughs. “Are you sure about that? I think your boyfriend with the glasses might have, it’s on the internet, anyway. I’ve got it on Moogle alert. Anyway, I’d be careful, if I were you. Since the damage has already been done, I’m not sure they’d do anything, but… I dunno, keep an eye out. But thanks for it, I think they’re really starting to sweat. Not long before this place crumbles to the ground, good riddance.”

Prompto struggles to hear her. “Where are you? It’s noisy.”

“Subway station. Had to call from an anonymous place. Can you believe there’s still phone booths here?” She laughs. “Anyway. I gotta go. I just felt obligated to warn you, I guess. You seem like a good kid, from the five seconds we managed to talk.”

Prompto nods, swallowing nervously. “Yeah, um, you too. He didn’t tell me actually published the article, I guess ‘cause he’s worked up about doing a stupid article about, um, Spiderman.”

There’s silence for a moment on the other end of the phone, and for a moment, Prompto thinks the call’s dropped. “That’s you, isn’t it? How’d you get bit?”

Prompto’s jaw quite literally drops. His heart thuds in his chest. Was he that obvious? Was all of this _ that _ obvious? “Wha-- why would you--? How’d you--?”

“Relax, kid. I just know things that you, uh, don’t. We should probably talk about that sometime, but there’s no time now… I’m guessing you got bit, right?” she asks again.

Prompto struggles internally with whether to trust her or not. She _ did _ warn him about all of this before Prompto even knew the article had been published. “Uh… um, yeah, one of the… spiders, they escaped? Do you know how long I’ll be like this?”

There’s some more silence. “Look, I don’t wanna lie to you and tell you it’ll go away. Luna knows more about it than I do, and I haven’t seen her around, but I’ll pass along your number to her as soon as I can. Anyway, I don’t think what you’re dealing with is going to go away. Not from what I’ve seen.”

“Moogle said that it was temporary, though?” Prompto asks worriedly. “Like, I found some articles about it--”

“Yeah, that was from a while ago,” Aranea says, her tone bleak. “I can’t tell you what I know just yet, but… I think you’re stuck with it.” She pauses for a moment. “Be careful, alright? Don’t get yourself killed. I gotta go.”

Prompto hesitates; he has so many questions he wants to ask Aranea, like how she knows all this, and what he should do about it. “Um, okay. I’ll, uh… talk to you sometime, maybe?”

Aranea laughs darkly. “I hope so. See you.”

Prompto lets out a shaky breath as soon as he hangs up the phone. He rushes out of his apartment, even later than he was before to head to Ignis’s, his mind full of questions. He needs to let Ignis know about all of this, especially now that Aranea has contacted him. He swallows nervously, realizing he probably needs to do that tonight.

Prompto makes up for lost time, so he may or may not have slipped his mask on and web shooters so he only has to walk some of the way to Ignis’s place.

Why walk when one can run, Prompto figures.

Prompto swallows nervously as he makes his way up to Ignis’s apartment door, and as he knocks on it, his heart thuds. He looks down at his wrist, and realizes he almost forgot to take his web shooters off. He scrambles to undo the latches, shoving them in his bag at the last minute just as Ignis opens the door.

Ignis’s smile nearly knocks Prompto to the floor. “You made it,” Ignis says softly.

“Of course I did,” Prompto says, unable to help smiling back.

“Come inside?”

Prompto swallows nervously and follows Ignis inside, hoping this date doesn’t go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does ignis know?!?! who knows? (me)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, some light descriptions of superhero violence in this chapter!! <33

Prompto takes a peek inside Ignis’s apartment as soon as he steps inside. It’s elegantly and tastefully decorated, but still comforting, somehow. Whatever he’s cooking smells incredible, and Prompto feels a little insecure that most of the food he makes is usually microwaveable.

Prompto sighs, pushing those thoughts away. “Sorry I was late, man. Wallet was under my bed.” He rolls his eyes. “Did I miss Spiderman?”

Ignis appears thoughtful as he walks over to the kitchen. "You did," he declares, "he certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

Nerves continue to settle in Prompto's stomach. "Oh? What do you mean?" Prompto asks, trying not to appear too invested.

"Well, he's very young, for starters. I hadn't assumed it was someone particularly old, but… he's not unlike you, or perhaps Noctis." Ignis starts plating up the food he's cooked. 

Prompto nods. "Oh. Um. Yeah, I mean, he's my friend, so that makes sense. Did you find out anything cool?" 

Ignis still appears thoughtful as he sets the plates of food down on his kitchen table. "Perhaps. He mentioned he was bitten by a spider. I don't see how that's possible, but I was thinking of the insects and arachnids we saw, over at Niflheim."

Prompto's heart nearly stops, thinking of his phone conversation with Aranea earlier, and how easily she had guessed. "What? Really?" he nearly squeaks, trying not to appear too nervous. "D'you think he works there? 'Cause I know him, and--"

"No, perhaps not an employee, but had an excuse to be there. All of those types of experimental projects, as we saw, are strictly in the restricted section, as it were. It seems like quite the coincidence." Ignis sighs. "Have a seat, won't you? I've made some daggerquill with rice, I hope that's sufficient. Have you any allergies?"

Prompto can hardly focus on Ignis's question. Maybe he said too much as Spiderman-- he should have known someone as smart and intelligent as Ignis wouldn't let anything get past him. Prompto doesn’t even know Aranea, and she’s apparently smart enough to figure it out. "Wha--? Oh, no. No allergies that I'm aware of. Ha." He nervously takes a sip of water. 

Ignis tilts his head in that same way that he did with Spiderman earlier; a curious, inquisitive expression that makes Prompto feel like Ignis can see right through him. "Are you alright? You seem a tad nervous."

Prompto swallows, trying to relax. "Yeah, I'm fine. That is a huge coincidence. Small world, huh?"

Ignis smirks. "Oh, it is, indeed." 

Prompto takes a bite of food, resisting the urge to make an obscene noise. "Holy shit, Iggy. I didn't know you could cook. This is _ amazing." _

Ignis's smirk turns into something genuine and gentle. "Thank you. It's something I've dabbled in for quite some time. Admittedly, this is one of my favorite dishes -- I may or may not be attempting to impress you."

Prompto's heart races for an entirely different reason now. "What? Oh, man. I'm already impressed. You didn't have to do that." Prompto knows he's as probably red as a lobster by now. "I think you're amazing, Iggy."

Ignis chuckles. "Now, now. I wasn't fishing for compliments. I simply wanted to be honest with you. I'm uncertain what you consider this evening to be between us, but I must admit something to you, if you don't mind me being forward."

Oh, holy _ shit _, Prompto thinks. He figured it'd take forever to get something like this out of Ignis, if at all. Now, Ignis is sitting across from him at a candlelit dinner in his home, after cooking him one of the best meals he's ever tasted, about to hear something from his new coworker that he never thought he would. 

"Prompto? Have I read the room wrong?" Ignis chuckles nervously. 

Prompto’s head snaps up, startling from his thoughts. Ignis’s cheeks appear a bit pink, and Prompto’s never regretted being too lost in thought to answer in his entire life.

“No! Iggy, holy shit, no!” Prompto nearly shouts, his hand shooting across the table to grip Ignis’s wrist. “I’m crazy about you, dude. I promise.” He laughs. “I was just thinking… like, y’know, why me? You’re, like, so out of my league. Whole different ballpark.”

Ignis’s face falls, his brow furrowing. It’s supposed to be a look of concern, but Prompto can’t help but find it adorable, growing to love that soft furrow between his eyebrows. “Why would you think such a thing?” Ignis asks softly. “We might be… seemingly different on the surface, but… I must admit, I cannot stop thinking about that kiss we shared the other day, back at Niflheim… Admittedly, all I’ve been doing is thinking about sharing that again with you -- because _ you _ want it, not because we were trying to hide from someone.” Ignis flips his wrist over so that his palm faces up, his fingers gripping Prompto’s tightly.

Prompto’s heart thuds in his chest. “Wait, are you serious?!” Prompto nearly gasps. “I, um, I had it in my head this was a date. I _ mean-- _ I was hoping, but I was too much of a weenie to say something in case I was wrong.” He grins. “I can’t stop thinking about it, either, _ especially _ since I thought I’d never get to again.”

The tension and stress melt off of Ignis’s face immediately in favor of smiling softly at Prompto. Their eyes lock. “I did hope you would have thought of it that way, I won’t lie. I’m rather relieved that you did.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, I mean… I never thought someone like you would be into someone like me.”

“You should stop saying such things,” Ignis insists. “I assure you, you charm me far more often than I care to admit.”

“Aw, man, stop. You got all these impressive people around you, I mean, hey, you talked to Spiderman today, and you’re thinkin’ about li’l old me?” Prompto teases softly.

“I don’t even know who that is,” Ignis points out, “and his costume is rather silly, I must admit.”

Prompto barks out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. “Maybe he’s got limited options.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis teases. “Are you finished eating, Prompto?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah! Yeah. That was delicious, man. Thank you.”

“Go have a seat, I’ll join you in a moment?”

“Sure thing. You sure you don’t need help?” 

“Not at all, you’re my guest. I insist,” Ignis says gently.

Prompto heads over to Ignis’s high-end couch, running his finger along the soft fabric of it, full of nervous energy. He bounces his leg, biting his lip, looking off in the direction that Prompto assumes leads into Ignis’s bedroom. He wonders if anything will change when Ignis inevitably finds out that Prompto is Spiderman. If Ignis thinks his suit is dumb, then what else is he thinking about him?

Prompto feels pressure on his knee; a hand, touching softly. “I apologize for asking this again, Prompto,” Ignis starts, “but are you certain you’re alright? I assure you, we can go as slowly -- or not at all -- as you’d like.”

Prompto turns his body toward Ignis on the couch. “It’s not that, I swear. I’m just… I never thought I’d got this far, and this week has been weird, I’m kinda worried about all that stuff with Aranea and Luna if it’s true, I totally thought I was gonna lose my job, I managed to get pics of Spiderman -- _ Spiderman! -- _ who’s like, totally viral and this is all so much, and you’re here, and you’re _ gorgeous, _ and holy shit, you’re looking at my lips, and I’m not so sure I’m gonna be able to control myself much longer--”

Ignis chuckles, moving his hand from Prompto’s knee up to cradle his face, gloved finger still soft and somehow still slightly warm underneath against his cheekbone. Prompto feels goosebumps rise on his flesh at the simple touch, and Prompto can’t help but lean into it. He looks into the mesmerizing green of Ignis’s eyes, heart thudding in his ears. 

“Do me a favor, won’t you, and try to relax?” Ignis nearly purrs, leaning in softly. “I promise, you’re doing wonderfully. Just relax, and allow me to take care of you?”

Prompto nearly moans at the words -- they’re just gentle coaxes of relaxation but Prompto can’t help but read into them, and he feels his jeans getting a little tighter, especially when Ignis leans in further, their lips so close Prompto can feel the warmth his breath huffing against his lips. Ignis’s hand still cradles his cheek gently, keeping him in place as Ignis glances at his mouth once again.

“Holy shit, you’re even hotter up close,” Prompto breathes out rather gracelessly.

Prompto feels Ignis’s chuckle more than he hears it, with the proximity Ignis is from his lips. “Oh?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto whispers. “You gonna kiss me, Iggy? ‘Cause the wait is _ killing _ me--”

Ignis’s eyes slide closed just as the shrill chirp of Ignis’s ringtone fills the air, effectively interrupting their moment. Ignis’s eyes open, pulling back as he frowns.

“Apologies, Prompto. A moment?” Ignis asks as he pulls his phone out. “This could be important…”

Prompto sighs, smiling through the disappointment. “Yeah, of course. Go ahead.”

Prompto slumps back on the couch, trying to calm his racing heart as Ignis stands and politely answers the phone, completely disguising any disappointment in his tone -- Ignis is a much better person than Prompto, he realizes. Prompto would’ve been annoyed as hell at anyone who tried to call him right now.

Prompto stares off into space, trying not to focus on Ignis’s phone conversation. Being teased with Ignis’s lips so close -- despite having already kissed under false pretenses before this -- was almost torturous. Then again, Prompto’s always been one for dramatics.

“Yes, of course. This can’t wait until perhaps tomorrow?” Ignis asks.

Of course, Prompto hears _ that _ part of the conversation, and disappointment floods through him. _ Please, don’t take this away from me, c’mon, _ Prompto thinks to himself.

“I see. Do you know how long it will take, approximately?” Ignis asks again, a soft sigh tumbling from his lips -- the first time he’s sounded disappointed since he answered the call. He locks eyes with Prompto, sympathy readily displayed on his handsome features.

Prompto smiles sadly for his benefit, not wanting Ignis to feel guilty for whatever important issue Ignis is on the phone for. 

“Very well. Thank you. I’ll be there in a moment. The street address is…?” Ignis pauses to hear the other end of the conversation. “Grand. Farewell.”

Ignis hangs up, putting his phone in his pocket. He walks over to the couch with a sigh, sitting next to Prompto. He places his hand on Prompto’s knee again.

Before Ignis speaks, Prompto does it for him. “You gotta go, huh?” Prompto asks, trying and failing to mask his disappointment.

“I’m afraid so,” Ignis murmurs, squeezing his knee. “I shouldn’t be very long, however. I’ve just a follow-up source to check on for my article. If you’d care to stay…?”

Prompto perks up a little. “You-- you want me to stay?”

Ignis smiles softly. “Well, yes. I know that it’s getting rather late, and it’s quite rude to ask it of you--”

“Hells yeah, dude. I’m totally staying.” Prompto grins. “Go ahead. Do you need me to come with, or--?”

Ignis’s smile widens. “I’m glad to hear it. No, that’s alright. We’re meeting at a bar for a few moments, answering a few of my questions, then I’ll return shortly.”

Prompto nods. “Okay.”

Ignis reaches out, his expression softening, tucking a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. It’s a move that has no business making Prompto’s heart race the way that it does. “Thank you, Prompto, for your patience.”

“I mean, you do the same for me,” Prompto murmurs. “It’s no sweat. You’re 100% worth waiting for.”

Ignis grins, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. “As are you.”

Prompto watches Ignis gather his keys and recorder and head for the door. A thought comes to him at the last minute, thinking of Aranea’s warning from earlier. “Hey, Iggy? Can I ask what article this is for?”

“Niflheim,” Ignis says over his shoulder. “I’d already had the online version published after getting it approved this afternoon -- it will hit papers in the morning. Apparently, there’s some follow-up information I should know about from one of my contacts.”

Prompto’s blood feels like it’s thickening in his veins from how hard his heart beats. “Um, you should be careful. Do you know who you’re meeting with well?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “More or less -- not intimately, no. Why?”

“Well, you published that article… and Aranea warned us to be careful, like, what if it’s a set up?” Prompto asks worriedly.

Ignis smiles softly. “Don’t fret, I’ll be prepared for anything, I should think. I’ll be back in a bit, Prompto. Make yourself at home.”

Prompto nods weakly, but doesn’t feel any better about the situation. After Ignis disappears, Prompto thinks about what Ignis said about his follow-up contact. Ignis probably does this all the time, so Prompto has no need to be worried about him, like Ignis said. Ignis also looks like he can take care of himself, or be smart enough to avoid it entirely -- _ also _ like Ignis said just a few moments ago.

Prompto’s phone starts to ring, making him nearly jump off of Ignis’s couch. It’s another unknown number, and he wonders if it’s Aranea again. “Hello?”

“Is this… Prompto?” A voice Prompto doesn’t recognize ask. It’s pleasant, slightly higher in pitch, velvety and accented similarly to Ignis’s.

“Uhhh… who’s asking?”

“I cannot talk for long. My name is Lunafreya,” she says softly.

Prompto blinks unexpectedly, wondering why _ she _ of all people would be calling him. “You-- I’ve heard about you. Are you okay?”

“I’m quite alright for now. Are you in a safe space?”

Prompto looks around. “Um, I guess, maybe? Why?”

“You need to get somewhere safe. I’m uncertain as to when, but I do believe you’re in danger, you and your partner, Ignis. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Aranea informed me of your… affliction, as it were.”

Prompto starts to panic a bit. “Iggy just left, I need to go… I gotta go--”

“Listen, I need to inform you, Prompto,” Luna says urgently, “the spider venom you’ve been injected with -- it only works permanently on a certain DNA. I would very much like to see you in person soon, and discuss with you just what that means -- I simply wished to tell you to be careful. There’s more to this than I can tell you.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Certain DNA? Like a gene for lactose intolerance.”

Luna huffs out a laugh. “Not exactly. I can’t discuss it over the phone, but… you might hear rumors, and I wished you to be prepared. I must go, and you should, as well. I can only tell you that if Ignis has left alone, he’s likely in danger.”

Prompto nods, not really caring about what his DNA says when Ignis is in danger. “Um, thank you, Luna. It was really nice to hear from you. I’ve heard good things. Uh, well, kind of.”

“Farewell, Prompto. Be well.”

Prompto knows he’s in way over his head as he puts on his Spiderman suit to go and find Ignis and bring him to safety, but there’s not much else he can do; some other sense or gut instinct takes over. Even before Luna had called and confirmed it, Prompto knew he was going to do just this.

Prompto’s never done this at night before -- it’s significantly cooler outside, and the breeze from swinging from building to building is actually pretty calming. He follows Ignis’s car that slowly makes its way down a few blocks, stopping in traffic every so often. 

Prompto’s relieved he came out here, despite how creepy he feels following Ignis, as soon as he sees Ignis park outside of a really shady-looking bar. All he’s going to do is make sure Ignis makes it in and out safely, and then Prompto will tell Ignis what’s going on. It’s totally harmless, right? Blame a guy for being worried about his-- what the hell are he and Ignis, anyway, now? Getting _ somewhere _, at least, and now that Prompto’s got the ability to make sure he’s safe, he sure as hell will use it.

Prompto swings up to the rooftop on the opposite building of the bar, making himself at home as he watches Ignis leave his car. The area is completely deserted, strange for Insomnia at this time of night. 

Prompto feels weird tingles from the tip of his head to his fingertips, like that gut feeling again, but _ everywhere. _ He tunes his hearing to the alleyway near the bar, and hears muttering, and the cocking of a gun.

Prompto’s eyes widen, swallowing nervously. Of course, that _ could _ be a total coincidence -- there’s a lot of shady people in big cities -- but Prompto doesn’t want them anywhere _ near _ Ignis, not after what he’s heard tonight from Aranea _ and _ Luna.

Prompto swings to the building closer to the alleyway just as he sees an arm grab Ignis’s and pull him into the alleyway.

“Shit,” Prompto whispers worriedly as he moves as quickly as he can.

Prompto’s able to see Ignis neatly dodging the arm that’s grabbed him in favor of crouching to pull a dagger out of a holster on his leg, impressively enough, to Prompto’s surprise. Ignis holds the dagger out at his attacker just as another attacker steps out of the shadows. Ignis clearly can’t keep his dagger on the both of them, as they both have guns. The second attacker presses a gun right at Ignis’s temple. 

Prompto doesn’t wait to watch Ignis drop the dagger, though the sound of it fills his ears as he tries to get the best vantage point on _ two _ attackers with guns. Ignis being the victim of all this is even worse; one false move and the man he’s absolutely falling for could _ die. _

Fortunately, both attackers have their backs to the alleyway, thinking Ignis is totally alone. Prompto lets the adrenaline flow through his veins without reigning it in as he lowers himself behind the attackers silently, detaching the web at his wrist.

Prompto aims both wrists at the attackers, both webs covering both guns and yanking them out of the attackers’ hands. The guns fly toward Prompto, and he detaches the webs once the guns are far out of reach behind Prompto. 

“Howdy, fellas,” Prompto teases now that Ignis isn’t immediately in danger.

Ignis, despite the look of surprise on his face, takes advantage of the distraction and crouches low, his long leg swiping out from underneath one of the attackers, effectively tripping him. The other attacker, torn between focusing on Ignis and ‘Spiderman’, is easily taken care of. Prompto aims his wrist at the alley’s wall, giving himself enough leverage to swing forward and kick him far away from Ignis. Prompto lands on the ground neatly before aiming more webs to pin the attackers to the ground.

Ignis, seemingly still in a small state of shock, straightens up. He walks over to where the guns are, picking one up, thankfully still wearing gloves. Prompto looks at him in shock when he watches Ignis take the butt end of the gun and knock both of the attackers unconscious. He tosses the gun away with a sigh, smoothing his shirt out before looking in Prompto’s direction.

“Funny seeing you here,” Ignis says, voice low. “I’m going to take them next door, and see that they’re properly apprehended?”

Prompto tilts his head. “Need some help?”

“No,” Ignis insists.

Prompto shoots his web up toward the top of the building, flinging himself up to the fire escape. Ignis drags the attackers next door with ease -- apparently the man works out, though that doesn’t really surprise Prompto.

Prompto considers just leaving -- it’d probably be easier that way; easier to hide the fact that Prompto is Spiderman, easier to get to Iggy’s place before Ignis gets in his car and returns back home, just... _ easier _ all around_. _

Despite that, Prompto stays, even though he has no idea why.

Ignis returns after a short moment, peeking around the alleyway sheepishly. He walks around the corner, looking around for Prompto. Prompto watches him from the fire escape above him with a soft kind of affection. Ignis gives up on his search after a moment, turning back toward the street, not realizing that Prompto’s above him

Prompto should go -- he really should. It’d be so easy for him to disappear into the night; Ignis has given up on looking for him.

Instead, Prompto attaches a web to the fire escape for leverage, lowering himself back down into the alleyway, hanging upside-down teasingly.

“Hey, Igster. Still here,” Prompto says softly.

Ignis stops walking, still facing away from Prompto. He turns around slowly, looking at Prompto with yet another look of surprise, much different than the one before -- it’s fond this time. Prompto’s still disguised, of course, but the nickname he’s given Ignis is pretty much a dead giveaway. His heart pounds in his chest as he waits, still upside-down, as Ignis slowly starts to approach him.

“You saved me,” Ignis says, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Of course, dude. Though, I mean, if that second guy hadn't shown up, you totally would’ve had it,” Prompto whispers. “I couldn’t help it, though. I had to.”

“Well, well, certainly I have to find some way to thank you,” Ignis says, voice dipping low. He closes the distance between them, the air between them charged.

Ignis reaches out to hook his fingers under the bottom of Prompto’s mask, fingers brushing delicately along Prompto’s adam’s apple. Prompto pulls up on his web a little, making him more eye level with Ignis.

As soon as Ignis starts to peel the mask off, Prompto laughs a little nervously. “Careful, Iggy, don’t want anyone to see me.”

Ignis smiles. “I’ll be careful.”

Ignis slides the mask off of Prompto’s face just enough to expose his mouth. Prompto can’t help but smile, and even though he’s upside-down, he’s probably sure Ignis can tell that what little of his face that’s uncovered is likely blushing an almost violent red.

Ignis places his hand on the side of Prompto's face, holding his head in place as he leans in. Prompto's breath catches in his throat at the proximity, the second time tonight he's been teased with Ignis's mouth this close.

"Kissin' Spiderman? People will start to talk--"

Ignis cuts him off by capturing Prompto's lips with his own. Prompto's eyes, covered by the mask, slide closed anyway as their mouths move, slowly and softly at first. 

Prompto makes a soft noise of want, and parts his lips eagerly for Ignis to brush his tongue inside his mouth. Prompto's wrist holding himself up trembles with the intensity of it as Prompto allows his tongue to curl around Ignis's. It's Ignis's turn to hum pleasurably, low and appreciative as they slowly become breathless the longer they kiss, gasping against each other's mouths. 

This is the most intensely Prompto has ever been kissed before, and it's certainly the first time he's ever been kissed while upside-down and wearing a vigilante outfit. However, it's the best kiss he's ever had, and as soon as Ignis pulls away slightly to allow him to breathe, Prompto chases him for more kisses, desperate for more. 

Ignis indulges Prompto, tilting his head slightly to brush their tongues against each other once more, exploring each other's mouths. Ignis tastes sweet somehow, like everything Prompto has ever wanted. 

Prompto giggles a little against Ignis's lips as he pulls away for the second time. Both of them are rendered breathless from the intensity of the kiss, and Prompto doesn't even care. 

"You ought to right yourself. You'll give yourself a headache," Ignis teases in a hushed tone. 

Prompto laughs. "Totally worth it, dude. I'll go once I see you get in your car safely."

Ignis smiles at that, reaching out to roll Prompto's mask gently back down his face. "Perhaps I'd better hurry then. I'd hate for you to faint."

"Eh, I think I've got a good five minutes in me," Prompto teases. 

"You'll still come back to me, won't you?" Ignis asks as he starts backing away, still gazing at Prompto -- or his mask, rather. 

Prompto's heart thuds erratically with affection at the question. He knows Ignis just means going back to his apartment, but the way it's phrased promises Prompto of something more. 

"Yeah, dude. I'll race ya," Prompto teases, aiming his web from his free wrist at the opposite wall. He jumps midair, flipping himself right side up again to latch his web onto the rooftop, perching himself there. 

Ignis watches him do this, shaking his head as he smiles. “Do be careful, Prompto.”

“Hey, Iggy? Can you do me a favor?” Prompto asks before Ignis leaves.

“Hmm?”

“Can you go to the citadel, and not your place?”

“Why?” Ignis asks, confused.

“I don’t think your attack was a coincidence. And I think we need to go somewhere safe until I figure it out. I heard from our… friends, at Niflheim, right after you left.”

Ignis nods. “Perhaps you’re right about that. I was thinking similarly as soon as you mentioned it. I’ll see you there, then? Will you be safe?”

Prompto nods, waving a little as he watches Ignis get into his car and drive safely away. Prompto gets on the move then, swinging from building to building to get to Noctis and the citadel as fast as he can, heart still hammering from the kiss that they shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they did the spidey smoooch... chef's kiss


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, there's some explicit sexual content in this chapter, hence the rating ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Prompto’s loath to contact Noctis with his phone to warn him ahead of time. He has no idea if his phone is being monitored, nor Ignis’s. Luna or Aranea didn’t mention it, so he has no way of knowing. He knows Noct is an unaffiliated party, though, and the citadel is the safest place in the city, so to speak.

Prompto’s yet again super grateful to be best friends with the Prince of Lucis.

Prompto finds where Ignis parked after following him, and lands on the ground nearby, happy that Ignis parked far enough away not to be seen by the royal guards just yet. 

“Ah. You’re here,” Ignis murmurs. “Shall we head inside?”

“Yeah. Can you tell Noct to open his window?” Prompto asks. “I don’t have anything on underneath this, and I don’t think his majesty would take too kindly to me running around in my underwear.”

Ignis snorts. “Certainly. I took the liberty of taking the battery out of my phone.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, probably a good idea. I’ll do that too. See you in a sec.”

“Prompto?” Ignis calls out just as Prompto’s heading away, gripping his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Do be careful.”

Prompto smiles, even though he knows Ignis can’t see it. “I will.”

Prompto manages to swing to the citadel building without any attention. He relaxes on the rooftop of the citadel, making a reminder to bring Ignis up here someday. After a few minutes, giving Ignis the chance to head inside and find Noct, he starts ascending the building using his webs, heading toward Noct’s window.

Of course, Prompto’s too early, and he laughs a little hysterically to himself, sitting on the tiny window’s ledge outside Noct’s bedroom, trying not to look down at the distance between himself and the ground.

“Wouldn’t it be just  _ hilarious _ if one of the Glaives just saw me and decapitated me after all this,” Prompto huffs to himself.

Prompto hears the window behind him slide open. Prompto turns just enough to see Noct confusedly opening his window. Prompto grins, rolling backwards until he flops onto Noct’s carpet.

“Dude, you could’ve just entered in the front,” Noct says tiredly.

Prompto laughs, looking over to find Noct and Ignis standing next to each other in Noct’s bedroom, with Gladio behind them, looking sort of amused at Prompto laying on the floor. 

Prompto reaches up and pulls his mask off of his face. “I don’t have any more clothes, man. We kinda had to leave in a hurry. Hey, is Cor still here? I gotta tell him not to come home ‘til I figure this shit out.” He sighs.

“I’ve already informed him,” Ignis declares. “He’ll be staying here until we clear it up.”

“So… what exactly did you guys get yourselves into?” Gladio huffs from behind them. “Can’t believe you managed to drag blondie into your shit, Specs.”

Ignis appears sheepish. “How was I to know an article would cause this? It’s all but obvious who our assailants would be. I figured we would be relatively fine under the protection of the paper.”

“Yeah, ‘cept this is Niflheim we’re talkin’ here,” Gladio says. “How you gonna fix it?”

Ignis looks like he’s about to respond when Prompto sits up, standing up finally. “I’m gonna get in there and stream it all, all the illegal experiments in real time. Gonna upload it to Spiderman Lucisgram. I can totally sneak in there, and set free all of the people that need to be set free. I’m sure I can find Aranea if stuff gets dicey, y’know? And you guys can send the authorities in once I have the proof, so they won’t get locked back up, and--”

“Wait, you’ve got Spidey Lucisgram?” Noct asks. “Shit, I gotta follow that.”

Ignis sighs. “Noct, is this really the time?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Specs. There’s no way we’re gonna let you go in there alone, Prom. We’ll figure it out, just… don’t go in there alone.” Noct turns to Ignis, a soft smile on his face. “Hey, we need to hang out more. I miss you.”

Ignis’s face softens for a moment. “Yes, I quite agree. I miss you, as well.”

Prompto smiles at both of them. “As cute as this is, I should probably get to it, so that, y’know, Iggy and I can go home--”

“Absolutely not,” Ignis insists. “It’s far too late. You need rest, and we’ll be quite safe here in the meantime. And you will  _ not _ be going in alone, as Noct said.”

Prompto groans. “ _ Iggy--” _

“Gotta agree with Specs, man,” Noct says. “You look like shit, y’know.”

Prompto frowns. “Thanks.”

Gladio snorts. “I, for one, think it’s fucking hilarious that  _ you’re _ the spider dude that’s running around. Am not surprised  _ one _ fucking bit.”

Prompto grins. “Hey, Gladio.”

“Hey, kid. But, yeah. Get some sleep. This is the safest place in all of Lucis. Get your ass in bed.” Gladio smirks.

Prompto huffs out a sigh. “Fine, then I need to borrow some clothes.”

“You fit in my shirts,” Noct reminds him. He walks over to his closet and tosses him a t-shirt and some sweatpants. “You wanna share a room with Specs?”

Prompto’s eyes widen as he catches the clothing tossed at him. His cheeks flush, betraying him further. Noct asked the words so  _ casually _ , like it isn’t the most life-altering question in the world.

“Noct, please, practice some discretion, if Prompto doesn’t wish to--” Ignis starts.

“Sure,” Prompto says, not wanting Ignis to gentleman his way out of the situation. “Unless… if you’d rather be alone, Igster?”

Ignis’s mouth curls into a heartbreaking smile. “Of course not. How else am I to keep an eye on you?”

“Oh, wait. You guys are a thing?” Gladio asks. “Shit, no one keeps me in the loop around here anymore.”

Noct bites his lip. “To be fair, I didn’t know if it was legit or not, yet…”

“Must you all discuss my love life all the time? Quite nice to know you lot haven’t changed...” Ignis drawls tiredly.

Gladio just guffaws, slapping Ignis playfully on the back. “C’mon, I’ll let you borrow a shirt, Iggy.”

Ignis locks eyes with Prompto for a brief moment before Gladio leads him out of the room, leaving Prompto alone with Noct. Noct smirks, elbowing Prompto playfully.

“So, you guys, huh? It happened?” Noct asks with a grin.

Prompto shrugs. “I dunno. I just, like… he got into trouble with those Niflheim assholes, and I just… I couldn’t keep it from him anymore. He kissed me right there.”

“What, like, kissed your Spidey mask?” Noct teases, laughing a little.

Prompto rolls up. “No, he didn’t kiss the mask.” He sticks his tongue out at him. “Other than that, I dunno what we are.”

Noct snorts. “Well, you better figure it out, ‘cause you guys are gonna be spooning soon.”

Prompto wants to claw the flush off his cheeks at this point. “Holy shit, I’m gonna die.”

Noct grins. “It’s gonna be great. And don’t worry, we’ll make sure you guys are alright. But maybe  _ wait _ to bring down the super shady murder corporation next time  _ until  _ I can get on board with it, man?”

Prompto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, probs a good idea.” He sighs. “How pissed is my uncle at me?”

Noct laughs. “Specs did a real number smoothing Cor out, don’t worry. You might wanna, uh, tell him ‘bout the Spiderman thing, though.”

Prompto winces, locking eyes with Noctis. “Yeah, maybe I’ll save that one for another day.”

“Fair enough.”

“Prompto? Are you ready to sleep?” Ignis asks from the door, holding folded clothes in his arms.

Butterflies flood his stomach. “Yeah, totally!” Prompto squeaks. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, guys?”

Noctis can’t hold back his snicker. “G’night,  _ Spiderman.” _ He winks.

“Night, Blondie. Don’t do anything stupid,” Gladio says.

Prompto throws finger guns at Noct and Gladio before walking up to Ignis. Prompto’s about to ask where they’re going to sleep, but Ignis wordlessly walks down the hallway, so Prompto follows suit. Apparently, Ignis spent a lot of time here before.

Prompto feels grateful that Ignis and Noct know each other so well -- it’s like they’re meant to be, somehow. At least, Prompto  _ hopes.  _ That’d be the  _ one _ good thing to come out of all of this.

“Wow, you really know your way around, huh?” Prompto asks softly.

Ignis leads them into an empty room, turning on the light. Prompto’s sort of accustomed to the vast, elegant rooms of the citadel, but sometimes it still floors him once in a while. 

Ignis sits on the bed, crossing his legs and setting his clothes next to him. He smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Well, yes. I lived here as a child when I moved from Tenebrae.”

“Oh, wow, really? I never knew you  _ lived _ here,” Prompto says. “That’s cool.”

"Indeed. I grew up alongside Noct, more or less. Once I went to get my degree, I had to move away, and I thought I ought to experience life outside of the citadel, as it were." 

"Oh. You like being a journalist, huh?" 

"Very much so." Ignis smiles. "Would you care to get dressed first? It's not that I  _ mind _ conversing with Spiderman, but…" 

Prompto laughs, looking down at himself. "Honestly, I forgot I was wearin' it."

Prompto goes to get dressed in the en-suite bathroom, thinking about all the ways he and Ignis could have met before a few days ago. Now, he's dealing with being a lowkey vigilante on the side and he’s about to spend the night with Ignis for the first time. Prompto's life is strange sometimes.

Prompto flops onto the huge, comfy bed, letting his mind wander as Ignis gets dressed. Prompto smiles thinking about how big Gladio's shirt will be on Ignis's slimmer frame. 

"You look rather lost in thought," Ignis notes from the bathroom door, making his way over here. 

Prompto looks over, grinning wider. The t-shirt Gladio gave him hangs loosely over his frame. Prompto's so used to everything Ignis wears being perfectly fit. The sight better than anything his imagination could come up with. 

"Gods, Gladio is huge. I was thinking about how much you'd drown in his shirt," Prompto says softly. 

"Yes, well. Noct's clothing is a bit too slight for me," Ignis says, sitting on the bed across from Prompto. "Are you still nervous?"

Prompto shakes his head no. "Not about this. I mean, a little, but not in a bad way."

Ignis chuckles. "I understand the feeling."

Prompto frowns. "Did you wanna crash separately? I get that it's a little fast, dude. I won't get mad, for realsies."

"I would only want that if it is what you prefer," Ignis promises. "If not, then… I would very much like to be with you."

With that, Ignis joins Prompto on the bed fully, swinging his legs over to stretch them out on the bed next to Prompto. At this closer proximity, Prompto can take in the soft smile on Ignis’s lips better, run his eyes over the tiny moles and slight imperfections on Ignis’s face, the soft green of his eyes, the tiny freckles subtly peppered along his neck and shoulders peeking out from under the t-shirt he’s wearing. He can smell the gentle, fresh notes of Ignis’s cologne, and all Prompto can think of is how perfect he finds Ignis -- not just now, but all the time. 

“Me, too,” Prompto says softly. His eyes fall on Ignis’s lips, the desire to feel his mouth on him again currently the only thing that’s on his mind.

Ignis notices his preoccupation, his eyes falling on Prompto’s mouth as well before returning back to his eyes, reaching out to place his hand on Prompto’s leg gently. “Tell me what you’re thinking about…?”

Prompto swallows nervously, locking eyes with Ignis. “I’m thinking about our kiss, from earlier,” he admits in a soft whisper, no sense in lying now.

Ignis’s hand slides up a little higher on Prompto’s leg, subtly so, but it’s enough to make Prompto’s skin tingle all over. “Mmm, as am I, Prompto…” His free hand reaches out gently to softly touch Prompto’s cheek, thumb cradling his jawline. “Would you like to kiss me again?”

“Yeah,” Prompto admits in a soft whisper. “I wanna kiss you so bad, Iggy.”

“Well, I’m all yours,” Ignis teases, leaning in gently.

Prompto closes the rest of the distance between their mouths then, melting his lips softly against Ignis’s. He reaches out to press his palm to Ignis’s chest as they kiss. The hand on Prompto’s leg slides up to grip his thigh, and Prompto accidentally lets a soft moan. He feels his cock start to harden, pathetically enough, just at the slightest proximity Ignis’s hands get near it. 

Their kiss intensifies, Prompto teasing his tongue against Ignis’s bottom lip, and Ignis parts his lips for him. As Prompto’s tongue gently explores Ignis’s mouth, he feels Ignis’s hand slide high enough to brush against the hardness under his sweatpants. Just the slightest touch earns a whimper from Prompto against his mouth, his cock starting to throb in anticipation at the tease of a touch.

Ignis squeezes the length of Prompto’s cock through his sweatpants, and Prompto  _ shudders _ . “Iggy,” Prompto basically pants, mouth still all but attached to Ignis’s.

“May I touch you, darling?” Ignis purrs, sounding just as aroused as Prompto, which only deepens the desire Prompto has for the other man.

Prompto moans. “Please… fuck,  _ please… _ ”

Ignis turns, rolling over so that he presses his body on top of Prompto’s. Prompto lies back to accommodate him, groaning a little as he feels that Ignis is just as hard as he is through his loose sweatpants. Prompto can’t help but roll his hips forward a little, desperate to seek friction against Ignis’s own cock. When he finds it, both of them moan into each other’s mouths. Ignis presses his fists on the bed on either side of Prompto’s shoulders as he grinds his hips against Prompto’s cock.

“ _ Prompto,” _ Ignis moans, and it sounds so thoroughly  _ debauched  _ coming from the usually stoic, elegant man, and it drives Prompto absolutely wild. His hips thrust upward wildly, feeling his cock start throbbing harder at the feeling of their arousals roughly brushing against one another. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Prompto huffs out, wrapping his arms around Ignis tightly to keep him against him, his hormones making him  _ need _ Ignis, need  _ all  _ of this. 

They continue to grind against one another, Prompto’s lips moving from Ignis’s in favor of running them along his neck, kissing each freckle he can find on Ignis’s neck before sucking on the flesh there,  _ hard _ . It earns the most beautiful, fervent moan from Ignis yet, and Prompto makes a note to kiss his neck at every opportunity he gets. Just the man’s  _ moans _ has Prompto making a mess of his boxers, feeling his cock start to leak as it’s trapped behind his clothes. 

Prompto’s so occupied with kissing Ignis’s neck and grinding up against him roughly, meeting his every downward thrust with an upward one of his own, that he doesn’t realize that one of Ignis’s hands have moved to tuck a finger under the hem of his sweatpants.

“May I…?” Ignis asks, voice low with want. 

Prompto whines against Ignis’s neck as he feels Ignis’s fingers slowly start to tug Prompto’s sweatpants down his hips. “Y-yeah, fuck, do whatever you want to me, holy shit,” he whispers, though it comes out more like a jumbled moan than anything else.

Ignis chuckles, deep and breathless, as Ignis slides down Prompto’s body. Prompto watches in a sort of fervent awe as Ignis settles between Prompto’s slowly spreading legs. Prompto’s breath comes in shakes as he feels his sweatpants slide off of his body at an agonizingly slow pace. The cool air hits his hard cock as soon as it’s freed, pressing aroused against his stomach. He feels so exposed to Ignis, swallowing nervously as Ignis runs his palms up his thighs slowly.

Ignis locks eyes with Prompto as he surges his body forward, his mouth moving closer to the junction between Prompto’s thighs. Prompto lets out a soft whimper at the sight, his cock throbbing in anticipation so vehemently that he’s surprised he doesn’t accidentally come all over himself.

“How breathtaking you are, Prompto,” Ignis breathes, mouth hovering over Prompto’s arousal, flushed embarrassingly red with neglect. “Don’t be nervous… relax for me…”

Prompto throws his head back, his fingers starting to claw the bed sheets as he feels the warmth of Ignis’s breath caressing his cock. 

“I’m not nervous, I…  _ ah--” _ Prompto moans a little too loudly as he feels Ignis’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing it tight.

Ignis lets out an aroused hum at Prompto’s reaction, sliding his grip up the length of Prompto’s cock teasingly. Prompto closes his eyes, rolling his eyes back in pleasure as the pressure of Ignis’s grip sends a wave of pleasure shooting through his entire arousal, coaxing a bead of precome out of the tip.

Prompto whines, bucking his hips forward into Ignis’s grip, the pressure mixed with the heat of Ignis’s teasing breaths against his dick has his breath coming in soft gasps. 

“Does that feel good, love?” Ignis asks softly.

Prompto nods feverishly, laughing a little breathlessly. “Uh huh, so good, Gods,  _ Iggy…” _

“You’ve no idea how much I want this,” Ignis purrs, his mouth so close to the head of Prompto’s cock that Prompto can  _ feel  _ the words. 

Prompto has no idea how Ignis can say things with such seduction and ease, but he’s really grateful for it. His legs spread further at the response. He tries to muster a reply that isn’t just a heated moan of Ignis’s name, but utterly fails.

That’s when Ignis wraps his lips around the head of Prompto’s cock, tongue swirling around the slit to gather the precome Prompto’s shamelessly secreted. The wet heat is almost too much, Prompto once again unable to control the motion of his hips as he nudges his cock past Ignis’s lips just a little further. Ignis rewards him with a rough suck to the head of his cock.

“ _ Oh, _ fuck,” Prompto whimpers hysterically, his breath certainly coming out more as gasps than anything else. “Fuck, Iggy, I need you--”

Ignis hums around the cock in his mouth, adding extra waves of pleasure. He gives Prompto just what needs by taking the rest of Prompto’s length into his mouth. Prompto gasps as he opens his eyes to watch the rest of his length disappear past Ignis’s perfect lips. He sees Ignis’s eyes slide closed as his mouth takes all of Prompto’s cock, his nose hitting the small collection of the blonde kinky curls at the base of his cock. Ignis hollows his cheeks, sucking roughly on Prompto’s cock, and Prompto lets out a shuddering moan, hands reaching out to grip Ignis’s hair gently.

“Fuck, your  _ mouth _ ,” Prompto gasps. He’s not even coherent about what he’s saying at this point, his head is so clouded with arousal. 

Prompto slowly, gently pushes his hips forward, fucking Ignis’s mouth gently. Ignis moans around Prompto’s length before dragging his lips up his cock again to focus on swirling his tongue on the tip. He ducks his head back down, starting to find a pace to work Prompto’s cock with his mouth, head comfortably bobbing up and down between Prompto’s legs.

The sight alone of it all would have Prompto coming in no time, but the feeling is  _ indescribable.  _ The slick heat of Ignis’s rough sucks, the casual curl of Ignis’s caressing tongue along his shaft, the pace Ignis sets -- it’s all perfect. He feels Ignis’s fingers start to dig into Prompto’s thighs, and it only adds to the pleasure, slight pain of the bite of his nails mixing with the throbbing pleasure radiating from his cock through his whole body.

All Prompto can manage to do in terms of words is to moan Ignis’s name practically endlessly, his fingers buried in Ignis’s hair pulling roughly and needily. His hips leave the mattress slightly in favor of seeking more of Ignis’s mouth.

Their eyes lock, Ignis’s expression full of seductive teasing as he pulls off of Prompto’s cock in favor of licking a teasing stripe up Prompto’s length. Prompto can only whine about the lack of contact for so long before the sight of Ignis’s tongue darting out to lap at his arousal grows too much. His cock throbs harder.

“ _ Iggy,” _ Prompto gasps. “Please, oh, I’m there…”

“Once more, one more ‘please’, darling,” Ignis whispers, voice hoarse from their play, “they sound so breathtaking when you’re like this.”

“Please, oh my Gods, baby, please.  _ Please, _ put your mouth on me, taste my cum,  _ please,” _ Prompto begs, not even caring about being shy about the lack of filter. The only thing he wants is to come, and to have Ignis to lap up every drop.

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, swirling his tongue around Prompto’s slit before letting Prompto gently fuck his cock back into his mouth.

“Oh my Gods,” Prompto gasps as soon as that tight, wet heat returns, and Prompto shamelessly starts gently thrusting into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis allows it, jaw going slack to allow Prompto to have his way with him.

Prompto tugs hard on Ignis’s hair as Ignis gives him one more rough suck, and he feels pleasure build and build until he feels himself start to come. 

“I’m-- I’m--” is all Prompto can manage to whimper.

Prompto feels his cum start to shoot out onto Ignis’s tongue before Ignis takes more of him into his mouth, moaning a little as Prompto’s cum spills down Ignis’s throat directly. The sight of Ignis swallowing it, adam’s apple bobbing as he takes all of Prompto’s orgasm has him trembling slightly against the mattress with the intensity of it.

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers as the motion of his hips still, slowly coming down from the high of coming, the grip on his hair loosening. “Holy  _ shit.” _

Ignis chuckles around Prompto’s slowly softening cock, pulling his mouth off gently. He gently slides Prompto’s boxers and sweatpants back up with a soft sort of care. “I hope you enjoyed yourself nearly as much as I did.” He smirks.

“Sh-shit, man,” Prompto mumbles, still breathless. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

Ignis starts delivering soft kisses to Prompto’s thighs through the cloth of his sweatpants. “Well, I’m certain we can do better than  _ that _ , with time…”

If Prompto wasn’t so spent, he’d get hard all over again at the suggestion laced in Ignis’s tone. Instead, he finds himself wanting to reciprocate. “Fuck, dude. Come up here… straddle me.”

“Mmm,” Ignis moans softly. “What an invitation, hmm?”

Prompto nods, smiling a little, still hazy from post-orgasmic high. “C’mere, baby…”

Ignis sits up, hooking one leg over Prompto, straddling Prompto as requested. The sight of Ignis on top of him, with his very obvious arousal despite wearing oversized sweatpants, is something Prompto will probably never forget for the rest of his life -- not to be dramatic or anything like that, of course. 

Ignis leans down, pressing their bodies together, and Prompto can feel Ignis’s hard cock pressing against his stomach as Ignis captures Prompto’s mouth for a heated kiss. Prompto can practically feel the heat of Ignis’s arousal as their tongues explore each other. Prompto can taste himself on Ignis’s tongue, which causes him to moan. Ignis grows a bit breathless, rutting his cock against Prompto’s stomach with need as they kiss.

Prompto gently nudges Ignis to sit up a little when their kiss breaks so he can untuck Ignis’s sweatpants and boxers, freeing Ignis’s cock with ease. Prompto groans a little at the sight of Iggy’s dick, flushed beautifully with need and practically begging to be touched.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathes as he looks into Prompto’s eyes desperately. “Touch me.”

Prompto bites his lip, swallowing nervously as he gently grips Ignis’s cock toward the tip. Ignis hisses under his breath, letting out a soft little moan at the gentle touch. He swipes his thumb over the head of Ignis’s cock, slicking up his fingers with the precome that’s gathered there. Prompto makes a ring with his fingers then, spreading the precome down the Ignis’s length, slicking it up softly.

“Ah,” Ignis moans, his eyes sliding closed as he balances his hands on his own thighs, letting Prompto slick him up nicely. “You feel wonderful…”

Prompto can’t stop looking at the bliss on Ignis’s face as he grips Ignis’s cock tighter, starting to stroke the warm hard flesh with a steady pace. Ignis starts to roll his hips forward into Prompto’s grip, desperate for more friction. Prompto feels Ignis’s cock leak against his fingers, and Prompto picks up the pace then, adding pressure just underneath Ignis’s cock.

“Astrals above,” Ignis gasps, “please don’t stop.”

“Holy shit, Igs, you’re beautiful,” Prompto blurts, working Ignis’s cock fast and hard. He knows how good that feels on himself, especially when Ignis seems to be pent up and ready to come. “That’s it, baby, that feels so good, huh?”

Ignis tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he arches his back on top of Prompto slightly, moaning feverishly as Prompto slows his pace to squeeze just underneath the head of Ignis’s cock, massaging it with his thumb. The motion of Ignis’s hips stutter at this, lips parting with pleasure as he bucks his hips forward roughly.

“Darling,” Ignis nearly purrs, his voice pleading and desperate, steadily fucking into Prompto’s fist. “Keep--keep--”

Reducing Ignis to this, to cause such a composed man to have trouble finding his words is all but breathtaking to Prompto. He rewards Ignis by picking up the pace on his cock again, his strokes rough, fast, and with intent, wanting Ignis to come as hard as Prompto did. He can already feel Ignis’s cock throb between his fingers, ready to release all that’s built up from their play.

“C’mon, gorgeous, come for me, wanna see your face when you come on top of me,” Prompto coaxes. He’s usually a little wordy in the bedroom, the only place where he feels like he doesn’t have to be shy as long as his partner is willing, of course.

Whether it’s the pace of his hand or his words -- or perhaps a bit of both -- Ignis gasps sharply as he comes. Cum seeps out of his cock and onto Prompto’s fingers. Prompto uses it to slick up Ignis’s length more, stroking him to completion. Ignis’s hips stutter once more, the arch in his back intensifying as more cum is coaxed from his cock. Prompto loves it, loves feeling the warmth of Ignis’s release and bringing him to it all by himself. 

“Bloody hell,” Ignis huffs out breathlessly, eyes finally opening once his orgasm starts to fade. His hips slow, and Prompto’s pace does as well, gently working Ignis until his breaths return to normal.

Prompto flips them over, careful to keep his messy hand from touching their clothing or the bed, wanting Ignis to relax during his orgasmic haze. Ignis allows him to easily, a sleepy smile on his face. Prompto’s never seen him so relaxed, and it causes a swirl of affection to thud his heart erratically.

Their eyes lock, and Prompto smiles down at him. “Lemme go wash my hand off.”

Ignis chuckles. “No, come here…”

Prompto’s unable to resist. As he keeps his messy hand away from touching anything, he presses himself on top of Ignis, kissing him gently. Ignis’s arms wrap around him to hold him close. Prompto’s never been so thoroughly kissed before, smiling against Ignis’s mouth as they kiss.

“Okay,” Prompto hums, giving Ignis another peck, “be  _ right _ back.”

“Hurry, darling,” Ignis whispers, a soft smile on his lips.

Prompto swears he’s never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. He washes the mess off of his hands, the remnants of their play, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Prompto supposes it makes sense that whatever that spider venom had in it enhanced certain sensations, but Prompto never knew touches and orgasms could feel quite like  _ that _ until his abilities came to him. It’s not exactly like he’s complaining. Prompto blows his bangs out from his eyes after staring at himself for way too long in the mirror before drying his hand and returning to Ignis. 

By the time Prompto returns from the bathroom, Ignis has his sweatpants back up all the way and the blankets on the bed pulled back invitingly. His head is turned away slightly, staring out the dark window as if he can spot something out there.

“Iggy?” Prompto announces himself.

Ignis turns his head back toward Prompto then, that soft smile from earlier widening, like Prompto’s something special to be on the receiving end of it. Prompto’s knees get a little weak at the sight of it.

“Come here, darling,” Ignis murmurs, echoing his plead from earlier, outstretching his arms.

Prompto’s happy to oblige, climbing underneath the blankets, burrowing himself immediately into Ignis’s arms, sighing contentedly. “That was amazing,” he whispers to Ignis, resting his head on Ignis’s chest.

“I can agree with you there,” Ignis whispers. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great. I’m happy I followed you tonight, even without Luna’s warning. I was so worried about you,” Prompto says with a soft sigh.

“I’m grateful to you. I was bloody foolish, I should have realized it would be a ruse… I hadn’t any idea they would be able to track down anonymous contacts. I’ve always been safe, used a burner phone and what have you,” Ignis says with a sigh. 

“You held your own for a while there. Do you always bring a… knife? Dagger? To your meetings?” Prompto asks with a laugh. 

Ignis chuckles. “An occupational precaution, I assure you. Growing up with Noctis I learned a few skills to protect him at a very early age.” He sighs. “I suppose I shouldn’t let my guard down any longer. To be fair, I’ve been a bit distracted.”

Prompto lifts his head to look at him slightly. “Distracted?”

Ignis chuckles, a bit of a sheepish expression on his face. “Well, I’ve got  _ Spiderman _ in my arms, after all.”

Prompto snorts, feeling himself flush a little. “Shut up. It’s not my fault someone filmed me.”

Ignis’s fingers tangle in Prompto’s hair, carding through it gently. “I suppose you cannot help that. Why didn’t you just tell me? I had a feeling. Something about you was terribly familiar, despite hiding your face.”

Prompto sighs. “I dunno. I didn’t even know what was happening, to be honest. I thought the abilities were gonna go away. They still might, I dunno, but it hasn’t happened yet. Aranea told me they wouldn’t, so I guess there’s that. Then I went all viral, and I guess I didn’t want you finding out it happened ‘cause we went to Niflheim to begin with.”

“Mmm. So, you truly were bitten by a spider there?” Ignis asks. “Curious. Where was it?”

“Uh, d’you remember when I smacked my arm and said I thought I felt something?”

Ignis’s fingers still in his hair. “Ah. That’s why you returned to the spiders,” he realizes. “You could’ve been seriously injured, Prompto. Please… don’t withhold things from me any longer. I would be devastated if something were to happen to you, in case you aren’t aware. You certainly should allow yourself help, as well.”

“I know,” Prompto whispers. “I’m sorry, Igster.”

Ignis’s fingers resume their gentle touch on Prompto’s scalp. “Shh. You’re quite alright, darling.”

Prompto’s heart thuds. “Gods, it kills me when you call me that.”

Ignis chuckles, ducking his head to kiss the top of Prompto’s. “I’ll be certain to keep that in mind.” He sighs. “I should have guessed earlier about what was going on with you. Avoiding me and all, I’d assumed I’d been too forward, and I’d frightened you away. I suppose my objectivity was a bit compromised.”

Prompto laughs, running his fingers along Ignis’s chest. “Sorry. Gods, I never wanted to make you think I wasn’t into you. I think I was into you from the second I laid my eyes on you.”

“I’m relieved I’m not the only one,” Ignis whispers. “Has anyone told you how devastatingly and utterly adorable you are, at all times?”

Prompto buries his face in Ignis’s chest, laughing. “Shut  _ up. _ You’re a sap.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis teases. “You should allow yourself some rest, Prompto. We’ll resolve all this in the morning. We should perhaps try to contact Aranea or Lunafreya.”

Prompto yawns, as if on cue. “Yeah. We will.” He sighs. “Will you still hold me?”

“I would love nothing more…  _ darling.” _ The term of endearment is teasing, but fond.

Prompto shakes his head in disbelief, pressing his ear against Ignis’s chest. He can hear the soft thud of Ignis’s heartbeat, and he giggles. “You’re gonna kill me one day, dude.” He bites his lip. “G’night,  _ baby.” _

“Mmm, now  _ that _ is far too charming,” he retorts, kissing Prompto’s head. “Pleasant dreams, Prompto.”

Prompto lets out a soft sigh, curling into the warmth Ignis’s body brings. It’s the gentle cadence of Ignis’s heartbeat that allows a fresh batch of worry to work its way through Prompto. If anything were to happen to Ignis, like it had tonight, Prompto doesn’t know what he’d do. He has no idea what love is, or what it’s like to be in love, but he knows that he won’t allow anything to happen to Ignis -- he  _ can’t. _

It’s with those thoughts as Prompto drifts to sleep that he decides that he’s going to head into Niflheim Corp and take matters into his own hands. He has to -- for Ignis’s sake, and for all those poor victims -- including Luna. Not to mention that now, he might have even dragged Noct into the matter as well, as he’s harboring them.

Prompto needs to really prove that he can handle these abilities responsibly, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompto voice) oh no we're in danger we gOTTA HAVE SEX, IGGY!!!! lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, mild descriptions of violence here, including fatal stabbings, whoops! (don't worry.)

Prompto awakens to the warmth of Ignis’s embrace still, albeit shifted in their sleep. They’re both on their side now, Ignis’s arm draped around Prompto’s side casually as Ignis’s soft, slow breaths indicate to Prompto that Ignis is still asleep. Prompto feels so warm, so safe, with Ignis pressed up against his back.

Prompto remembers what they shared together before they fell asleep, and flush crops up all over. He’ll never forget the way Ignis moaned his name, or how his mouth felt all over him. Prompto sighs contentedly, trying to fall back to sleep; the room is still dark -- it’s much too early to be awake, especially if Ignis is still asleep. Prompto’s pretty sure Ignis is an early riser; he seems the type, though, one can never tell. Prompto’s pretty excited to find out.

After a few moments of restlessness, Prompto slips out of Ignis’s arms to head to the bathroom to relieve his bladder; maybe that’s contributing to his inability to fall back into a slumber. Ignis only stirs slightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips before easily falling back to sleep.

If Prompto’s honest with himself, though, it’s because he knows that he needs to take care of this situation with Niflheim Corp sooner rather than later. He knows Ignis, Noct, and hell, even  _ Gladio _ will throw a fit if they find out that Prompto’s planning on heading over there alone to take care of it, but he can’t help but blame himself for the attack that happened on Ignis. He’s fully aware that Ignis was the one that decided to write the article and investigate, but  _ Prompto _ provided the photographs.  _ Prompto _ happened to get bit by a stupid radioactive spider or some shit, and he’s the one who’s all over Youtube. Niflheim had to have reacted because of Prompto’s contributions, not Ignis’s. All of his thoughts  _ exclude  _ the fact that there's workers like Lunafreya and other victims of all this as well. He sighs.

Prompto has to make this right.

Prompto sneaks back out to grab his Spiderman suit. If he’s going to try to sneak into Niflheim, he’ll have to disguise himself the best he can, even if he’s pretty sure the corporation already knows who he is. He changes silently in the bathroom, his heart hammering in his chest.

Gods, it would really suck if Prompto managed to get killed after he’s pretty sure he’s in a relationship with, like, the hottest dude in existence. Then again, they haven’t discussed it, so maybe it’d be a blessing in disguise if he croaked. Prompto laughs under his breath at the dark humor that swirls in his brain sometimes.

As soon as Prompto walks out of the bathroom, he finds Ignis awake, sitting up, legs crossed on the bed elegantly with the bedside lamp on, as if waiting for Prompto this entire time. Prompto stops in his tracks. 

Ignis raises his eyebrows, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Going somewhere?"

Prompto sighs, his mask in hand. "Of  _ course _ you're awake." He shifts his weight to his other leg nervously. "I'm going to the Nif Corp."

“No, you aren’t. Not alone. We have better ways of handling this,” Ignis says. He’s totally right, but Prompto doesn’t want to admit that. “We only have the slightest inkling as to what they’re capable of, and they are likely capable of far worse.” Ignis slides to the edge of the bed, slightly closer to Prompto, allowing his legs to hit the floor. “I don’t think you quite comprehend how important you are to me, let alone Noctis, Gladio,  _ Cor... _ ”

“You don’t get it, Iggy,” Prompto says with a sigh. “All this that’s happened to me? That’s on me for not keeping it a secret. Getting bit by that spider, sure, was an accident, but I wasn’t honest about it and I kept you in the dark and now you almost got killed last night. The photos I took for your article? It was the icing on your death cake, dude. I have to put a stop to it. ‘Cause I don’t think  _ you _ get how important  _ you _ are to _ me. _ It really upset me last night, seeing you so close to getting…” Prompto inhales sharply. “I can’t picture it again. I won’t. Not to mention we gotta help Luna and Aranea, too.”

“Prompto,” Ignis says as he stands up. He walks over to Prompto swiftly, taking Prompto’s chin between his fingers, holding it gently. It causes Prompto’s heart to thud, especially when Prompto’s eyes roam over the expression of worry and affection plain on Ignis’s face. “What I choose to write about is  _ my _ responsibility and doing, not yours. My only regret is that I brought you along. None of this -- absolutely not a  _ single _ bloody thing -- is your fault. Am I making myself clear? There are far better ways to help than getting yourself killed.”

Prompto bites his lip, blinking up at Ignis with a slight flush on his face. “Yeah, but I can do something about it. I want to keep you safe.”

Ignis’s hand releases Prompto’s chin in favor of cradling his face gently. “You keep me safe by staying right here. Please, don’t do anything rash.”

Prompto touches Ignis’s hand on his cheek gently, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “I can do better. No time to argue, Igs. Trust me, I’ve been doin’ this for… okay, only for, like, a week, but I can be quiet, and my abilities will let me get in and out. Aranea might be there too. I’ll get all the proof we need and it’ll be awesome. I'll set everyone free. And your life’s in danger! I gotta go.”

Prompto ducks away from Ignis’s touch before Ignis can do anything about it, and he slides on his mask. He throws finger guns at Ignis as he starts to walk away.

“ _ Prompto _ . You needn’t go alone. Please, stop being irrational about this-- I’ll get Noct--” Ignis threatens.

“Like I said, no time to argue.” Prompto walks back over to Ignis, kissing his cheek through the mask. “I think I love you, y’know? Gotta keep you safe.”

Ignis’s usually stoic face colors with surprise, his eyes widening as he watches Prompto run for the window. “Prompto!” Ignis calls out, but it’s too late.

“I’ll be  _ right _ backsies, I swear,” Prompto says. “Bye, Igs.”

Prompto only feels about 250% guilty for leaving Ignis like that,  _ especially _ dropping a bomb like that on him, but it isn’t as if he didn’t mean it. And if Ignis doesn’t feel the same, or if he’s not ready to feel the same… he’ll deal with that later, too. 

At least, Prompto hopes.

All Prompto has on him is his phone, which he took the battery out of, both of which stay in his pockets as he swings from his webs away from the citadel and off further downtown to Niflheim Corp. He’s got a few ideas of how to get inside unnoticed, and unsure if any of them will work. Worst case scenario, he can always try to call Aranea's burner phone, but he doesn't want to get her -- or Luna -- into any more trouble than they already are.

Prompto’s first attempt is the rooftop of Niflheim. Prompto swings to the rooftop, and immediately canvasses the rooftop for any cameras. He can’t hear or detect the sound of any technology -- another strange thing he finds he can do now -- so he assumes he’s in the clear. It’s strange, a company like this, not protecting their rooftop with cameras. Then again, not many people can swing from rooftop to rooftop without attracting some sort of attention like Prompto can.

Thankfully, there’s a door leading inside. Obviously, it’s locked -- Prompto didn’t think he’d be able to get in  _ that _ easily, of course. What he can do, however, is break it open. He knows it will attract some sort of attention, but he can deal with that the best he can.

He’s gotta be Spiderman, after all, right?

Prompto sticks his palm to the door, and pushes,  _ hard. _ It breaks free with minimal effort. It sets off a tiny alarm, sounding more like a fire alarm than anything else. Prompto aims a web for the top of the door, perching himself on top of it just as someone enters from inside. They look around confusedly, spinning a few times, clearly not seeing Prompto.

Prompto also finds himself wondering how the hell this corporation managed to hire such idiots for security guards. 

Prompto hops down from his perch, just in time for the security guard to notice.

“What the hell?”

Prompto laughs a little nervously, firing webs at the guard’s wrists, not wanting to risk anything. “Sorry ‘bout this, dude.”

Prompto elbows the guy in the face, knocking him out effectively. He winces behind his mask as the guy falls to the ground.

“Shit. Gonna feel that in the morning,” Prompto mutters to himself. “Maybe you shouldn’t work for such assholes, man.”

Prompto sighs, happy that’s over with. Prompto waits for a moment, waiting for the coast to be clear before slipping inside the open rooftop door, which is gratefully not sounding the alarm any longer, thanks to the guard that checked.

Prompto tries to remember where the cameras are. He doesn’t have time to find all of the security rooms, so he just aims webs at the cameras to cover them. He can’t exactly get on the elevator wearing this suit, either; he curses himself internally for even wearing it. Why the hell didn’t he just wear normal clothes? It’s not like Niflheim doesn’t likely already know that Prompto was the last one here.

That’s how Prompto finds himself swinging down the elevator shaft using his webs, feeling sort of like an idiot. He doesn’t know where the cameras are in the elevators, however, and dressed like this would be like setting off an alarm all by himself.

Thankfully, Prompto remembers the floor the restricted area was on. He pries open the elevator door slightly, not seeing anyone lingering outside. He squeezes himself through the crack in the elevator door, instantly shooting a web at the camera in the corner of the restricted area door. 

Prompto makes his way into the security room, not having time to predict their shift changes like Ignis had done the last time they were there. The guard barely notices Prompto’s intrusion before he knocks him unconscious, as well.

“Sorry, man. Or, should I be? You’re probably a dick, too,” Prompto says, laughing to himself. He remembers the button to shut the cameras off and quickly presses it.

Once the coast is clear, and he can’t find any cameras, guards, or Niflheim employees -- MTs, they called themselves for some reason -- Prompto makes his way into the main restricted area. Prompto, to say the least, is not happy to be back here. He remembers all the horrible things hidden in this room, down the hallways and around the corners, and he suppresses a shudder. With his new abilities, he can  _ hear _ the daemons, and people, locked up against their will. 

Prompto stays in the shadows, making sure no one is in here at this particular moment. So far, the coast seems to be clear. It is, technically, still nighttime, so he hadn’t really expected anyone to be here during the hours of late night or early morning. He supposes inhumane and illegal experimentation is only reserved for  _ business  _ hours at this particular facility. He snorts to himself.

Prompto pulls out his phone and his battery out of his pocket, putting it back in and turning on the phone in order to record everything. He’s thankfully managed to gain a few numbers on his Spiderman Lucisgram account. Should anything happen to his phone -- or him, as it were -- they’ll be plenty of documentation and viewers of the livestream videos he’s about to upload to Lucisgram. Prompto only hopes it’s enough probable cause to get Niflheim shut down for good before he frees everyone.

Prompto makes his way to the closest bit of evidence he can find; the genetically enhanced smaller animals and insects. Ironically enough, the first bit of livestream evidence he films is the very spiders that bit him.

“For those who are curious about how I got these abilities,” Prompto says in a hushed tone to his recording, “you’re lookin’ at ‘em. One of these ugly babies escaped and bit me. If you look at the sign, these have all been modified for illegal human experimentation.”

Prompto films all of them -- the spiders, scorpions, rats, frogs, lizards, any other animals he can find. Prompto moves on from them, as they’re not the most scandalous bits of evidence he can film, and if he were to get caught, he’d definitely want to make sure he captured the incriminating evidence first.

“There’s daemons locked up here. Sure, yeah, it’s dangerous, but they’re being used…” Prompto continues, panning the camera over to where there’s people locked up in facilities, “... to experiment on humans. Pretty sure it’s against their will. It’s why no one’s able to get outta this place to tell their story. I’m not gonna film anyone’s faces, but you can tell what’s going on here.”

Prompto continues to film as much as he can, ducking low to avoid any kind of detection. Prompto can see his video gaining views the more it goes on, starting with hundreds, moving to thousands. Prompto doesn’t have time to read the comments that pop up, but Prompto’s grateful it’s reaching some sort of audience. “So, that’s what I was doing here when I was bitten. Trying to expose all this. Make sure you--”

Prompto’s cut off by something wrapping around his throat -- a gloved hand, he realizes too late. His phone falls from his grip from shock, and a designer shoe steps on it, smashing it to pieces. Prompto barely has time to worry about that, seeing as he can’t breathe, the hand around his throat tightening.

Prompto chokes, scrambling for air as he reaches up to grip the wrist of whoever is choking him from behind. He tries to use his strength to peel the arm off, but he can’t; for some reason, whoever is holding him is  _ stronger. _ Prompto coughs, spluttering as he hears his heart thud in his ears. He uses what little strength he has left to aim a web shooter at the opposite wall, trying to flee his attacker’s grip to no avail.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Prompto’s attacker finally speaks. “I must say, it was rather easy to get you here. And alone, on top of it? You’re more foolish than I thought.”

Prompto’s turned around easily in the man’s grip as Prompto scrambles to try to breathe. His eyes fall on his assailant finally, and he recognizes him as one of the owners of the corporation, back when Ignis explained it to him. He looks just as cold as he did in the photograph he saw of him. He remembers what Aranea said about Verstael Besithia and how he's the mastermind behind all of this. It’s not like it matters; he’s about to die, anyway, Prompto’s pretty sure.

“You’re--” Prompto tries to choke out.

“Yes,” he drawls, his voice deep and unpleasant -- almost grating. He takes his free hand and yanks Prompto’s mask off. Verstael smirks at the sight of Prompto, almost like it’s  _ amusing. _ “I’ve been waiting for you to show up here.”

Prompto struggles against Verstael’s grip. He seriously regrets showing up here alone. “This was a tr-trap?” Prompto chokes.

Verstael loosens his grip on Prompto, laughing. “You’re nothing but a child. You’ve no idea what I’m capable of.”

Prompto’s starting to get an idea, judging by how strong Verstael seems to be. Prompto wonders what kind of experiments  _ he's  _ used on himself. Prompto tries to kick him, trying anything to squeeze his way out of his grip to no avail. “St-stop--”

“You want this to end only now that you’ve been caught?” Verstael taunts. “You would, wouldn’t you? You’ve no idea how to handle these gifts you’ve been given. Instead of being grateful, you want this all to end?”

“You’re hurting people,” Prompto splutters, trying to catch his breath now that Verstael has loosened his grip around his throat. “It’s not right. It’s gotta stop. If I gotta die to make that happen, then I guess I’m good with that.” Except Prompto isn’t, but if he’ll have even remotely helped, then it’s good enough for him.

“It’s a shame no one knows who you are. When you disappear, no one will be able to find you,” Verstael says with a smirk. “You truly are ungrateful. You would be nothing without this place. No one. You were  _ born _ here,  _ made _ here. There would be none of  _ this--” _ Verstael kicks away Prompto’s mask in disgust, “--without me, without my  _ research.” _

Obviously, Prompto’s never met this guy in his life, but he can easily see how this all came to be with an attitude like that. Prompto’s eyes travel the room that he’s in; if he can’t get out of Verstael’s grip, then there has to be something he can do to distract him enough to get free. Prompto’s not going to die here, not like this.

“Wow, you’ve got an ego, man,” Prompto says, hoping to distract Verstael as his eyes fall on a cage with one of the daemons in it. "I don't even know you." All it would take is the flick of the wrist…

"On the contrary," Verstael says with a smirk, "you're my own flesh and blood."

Prompto stalls for a moment. "What? No, I'm not."

Verstael laughs, a cold and menacing sound. "That spider venom only works on  _ me,  _ child."

Prompto instantly thinks of Luna's words when she called him; how only  _ certain  _ DNA could carry the effects. Prompto frowns. "I--I had parents--"

"False guardians. You're my stolen property," Verstael all but snarls. "Do you think daemons are all I experiment with? You're nothing but a  _ clone." _

Prompto refuses to believe this-- there's no way he wouldn't have known this. "Shut up!" Prompto yells. 

Prompto starts to panic, not focusing on the words that come out of Verstael’s mouth after that. Prompto aims a web at the cage of the closest daemon. As soon as it attaches, Verstael reacts  _ fast.  _ He reaches with his free hand to grip one of Prompto's web shooters and smashes it before Prompto can yank the door off of the daemon cage.

Prompto scrambles, his plan to distract now ruined, as his other web shooter isn’t able to reach the cage. Prompto can hardly do much with one web shooter anyway. Prompto is  _ so  _ not gonna burst into tears in front of the world’s  _ scariest _ dude alive--

The door to the restricted area bursts open, and Aranea rushes inside. There’s a shorter blonde woman behind her with circlular-frame glasses similar to Prompto’s before he didn’t need them anymore, but Prompto can hardly focus on her other than wondering if she’s Luna. His attention returns to Aranea, her eyes widenening at the sight before her.

“Aw,  _ shit, _ kid, what the hell--” Aranea groans as she rushes forward to intervene.

Verstael turns at the intrusion enough for Prompto to take advantage of the distraction. Prompto knees him in the stomach. Verstael winces for a brief moment, torn between paying attention to Aranea and Prompto.

“The cage! Open it!” Prompto yells.

Verstael turns back to Prompto, grimacing angrily as he tightens the grip around Prompto’s neck. Prompto watches Lunafreya -- at least Prompto  _ thinks _ it’s Lunafreya -- press a button on the wall.  _ All  _ of the daemon cages release, freeing the snarling beasts inside.

Verstael turns at the sound of the daemons. “You  _ imbeciles!” _ he snaps. 

It only takes the slightest lapse in control for Prompto to aim another web at the opposite wall. He slips out of Verstael’s grip just long enough for Prompto to swing across the room, laughing to himself as soon as Verstael’s fingers are no longer wrapped around his throat.

Aranea grabs Luna’s arm and heads toward the corner of the room that Prompto is in. Aranea steps in front of Prompto and Luna protectively as they watch the daemons advance on Verstael from the opposite side of the room. Verstael is unarmed, but knowing the man’s strength gives him an advantage. Prompto doesn’t want to stick around to find out.

“How the hell did you know I was here?” Prompto whispers, heart pounding. 

“Your  _ boyfriend _ called me. Dunno how, he must be a hell of a detective,” Aranea says. “Anyway, your Lucian Glaives are on their way. We just gotta stall.”

Prompto’s heart thuds with affection, happy that at least Ignis has some sense out of the two of them. The daemons are blocking their only exit, of course. They’ll have to get rid of them in order to escape, not to mention dealing with Verstael as well. There’s not much Prompto can do to help Aranea with only one web shooter -- all he has is his strength and reflexes, and it’ll have to do.

“They’ll likely be distracted with him, for at least a small while,” Lunafreya says softly from next to Prompto.

Prompto looks over at Lunafreya at the same time that she does in return. She offers Prompto a gentle smile, a nod of acknowledgement.

“You must be Luna,” Prompto says softly.

Luna smiles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Prompto.”

Aranea turns her head toward them slightly. “Talk later, maybe? We’re kinda in the shit right now.”

“Shit,” Prompto says under his breath. “What are we gonna do about him?”

Prompto hears footsteps rushing toward the room, the sound of guns cocking, and a curl of fear flutters through him. He can dodge bullets, but from the sounds of it, dodging  _ that _ many sounds like it will be a challenge, especially while protecting Luna and Aranea with only  _ one _ web shooter.

“Are those the guards?” Lunafreya asks worriedly.

“Guards?” Prompto squeaks.

“Yeah, Luna thought no one would notice her escaping to contact the King of  _ Lucis _ to come save you,” Aranea says sarcastically.

Luna rolls her eyes. “It isn’t that I didn’t think anyone would notice, it’s simply that I didn’t  _ care--” _

Prompto backs the three of them as much as he can to the back of the room, wanting to put as much space between the door and them as possible -- if he’s going to try to dodge their capture, he needs enough room to do it. He stills for a moment when he hears something distinct above everything else.

A warp-strike. A noise that only Noctis, King Regis, or members of the kingsglaive can possess.

“ _ Noct _ ,” Prompto utters with relief. “I don’t think there’s only guards out there.”

Hope fills his chest just as the door bursts open. Noct and Ignis stand next to each other, Gladio behind him, along with several other Glaives.

Prompto grins at the sight of his friends. “Be careful, they’re genetically enhanced--”

“Noct, Gladio, handle the guards,” Ignis commands confidently, “I’ll handle this.”

“Be  _ careful,” _ Gladio yells to Ignis, moving in to shield Noct’s next move as they work on apprehending the Niflheim guards coming to capture Prompto, Luna, and Aranea.

Ignis summons daggers using Noct’s magic, which sends Prompto through a bit of a shock. Prompto had no idea Ignis could use Noct’s magic, at least not anymore. He watches as Ignis expertly tosses daggers at the daemons, and in Verstael’s direction as well.

Aranea turns to Prompto. “ _ Watch _ Luna,” she demands, and heads over to where Ignis is to help. 

Verstael dodges the dagger attack, but the daemons aren’t so lucky; howls pierce the room as several collapse to the ground, dead. Aranea works on fighting more of the daemons, and Prompto can’t just leaveIgnis  _ alone _ like that.

Luna must sense Prompto’s preoccupation. “Go, help them,” she urges gently.

Prompto nods. “Will you be okay?” he asks her.

Luna laughs. “Yes. Go.”

Prompto uses his remaining working web shooter to swing in toward Verstael from behind. Verstael’s unable to focus on the three of them  _ and _ the daemons at once, but he does try. He manages a grip on Prompto, but Aranea is able to slip away, much to Prompto’s relief. Verstael lands a fist right into Prompto’s eye, effectively stunning him enough to wrap his hand around Prompto’s throat, lifting him off the ground by the neck with ease.

“I’m going to kill you this time,” Verstael nearly growls, gripping Prompto’s throat so tightly, Prompto has no hope of breathing, let alone  _ moving _ . “Who do you think you are?”

Prompto’s eyes find Ignis, who gazes at him with a look of horror as he finishes off the last of the daemons with Aranea. Aranea looks up just in time, her face contorting with worry as well.

“Prompto--” Ignis begins, taking a horrified step forward toward Verstael. He stops when Verstael’s grip increases, Prompto coughing against the tight grip.

“Let him go, we’ll kill you. You’ve got nothing left. You’re done, the Glaives are here,” Aranea tells him. 

“We’ve exposed everything,” Lunafreya adds. 

Prompto’s attention from them wavers as he sees anger flash across Ignis’s usually stoic features. Ignis doesn’t hesitate to summon his daggers to him again. All that Prompto sees is the hint of silver flashing through the air before the daggers make their mark, neatly cutting through Verstael’s back. One hits just at the base of his spine, while the other enters the top of his neck. Verstael’s grip on Prompto slackens as he slumps to the floor, the daggers killing him almost instantly.

Prompto lands on his feet when he’s dropped, coughing as he can’t get enough air in his lungs. He collapses to his knees, all the fear and relief flooding through him as he allows the satisfaction of breathing to come to him slowly.

Ignis crosses the room in a several fast strides, kneeling down next to Prompto. Prompto feels Ignis’s arms encircle him, pulling him against his chest. 

“You bloody idiot, I told you to stay…” Ignis says with reverence, letting out a shaky breath. “Don’t ever do anything that foolish ever again, do you hear me?”

Prompto feels a tear escape his eye as he buries his face into Ignis’s chest. “I’m s-sorry, Iggy, I didn’t know it was a trap. I just… I just wanted to help people, y’know? Like the chocobos--”

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis whispers fondly, fingers brushing through his hair, “it’s alright, I’m here now.”

Prompto lets himself be held for a moment, so happy to be in Ignis’s arms. “Iggy, you k-killed him, Oh Gods--”

“It was self-defense,” Aranea says, walking over to the both of them. “And he fucking deserved it. Let’s go.”

Ignis helps Prompto off of the ground. Prompto leans against Ignis just as Luna joins them. Noctis and Gladio show up at the doorway, breath heavy from fighting as they look at Prompto.

“Prom?! Are you okay?” Noct asks, immediately warping to Prompto’s side.

“Superficial wounds,” Ignis assures Noctis.

They walk away from where the daemons have been slain, along with Verstael. In the hallway, Prompto sees several Glaives making arrests along with local authorities. The place is in utter disarray.

“It’s gonna be alright, man,” Noctis assures him.

“It will?” Prompto asks. “I’m so sorry, I… Iggy, you saved me...”

“He would’ve spent his entire life in prison, regardless,” Ignis says soothingly. “Of course I saved you. You should allow yourself to be saved as well, Prompto. Let this be a lesson to you.”

Gladio sighs, ruffling Prompto’s hair. “Run off like that again, and I’ll kick your ass.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh at this, his emotions starting to plateau after being comforted by the people he loves the most. “I won’t,” Prompto promises. “I should’ve listened to you guys.”

“It’s okay, man. Just don’t do it again,” Noct says.

“I’m so proud of you, you know,” Ignis murmurs softly. “You’re wonderful, Prompto.”

Prompto swallows nervously, meeting Ignis’s fond green gaze. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Anxious is perhaps a better term,” Ignis teases. “You’ve no idea how much you worried me, love.”

Prompto smiles softly. “But you saved me,” he repeats. “I didn’t know you could fight so well.”

“There are many things you don’t know about me,” Ignis says softly, his finger stroking Prompto’s cheekbone. “Need I remind you to stay alive so that you may find out…?”

Prompto surges forward, pressing his lips hurriedly to Ignis’s. The kiss is chaste and rushed, but it feels so good to feel the warmth of Ignis’s mouth against his own. “Yeah, I think I learned my lesson, man,” he says with a laugh.

The fingers in Prompto’s hair continue to pet, and it makes Prompto feel safe and warm against Ignis. “I’m glad to hear that,” Ignis says softly.

Gladio laughs, interrupting them both. “Specs about lost his damn mind as soon as you left. Of course, he runs right to Noct, and then Noct loses his mind… next thing you know, King Regis is putting a seize on the company to investigate it.”

“Turns out Luna was working with my dad this whole time to help bring this company down,” Noct says, looking over at her. “It’s why she was under such close watch.”

Aranea smirks. “My girlfriend, the reckless.”

A pretty pink colors Lunafreya’s cheeks. “I do what I must.”

“I must say, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Lunafreya,” Ignis says softly. “I appreciate all you’ve done to help us, especially while you and Prompto were in danger.”

Prompto feels his own cheeks heat up with flush. “I can’t believe you guys saved me.”

“Well, duh,” Noct says, as if this were obvious. “We’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“I’ve no idea what I’d do if anything had happened to you,” Ignis murmurs, pressing his lips to Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto smiles, leaning into the touch. “Me either. I just wanted to save you, Iggy. I wanted to save everyone.”

“You already have, darling,” Ignis teases, holding onto him tighter.

Prompto can’t help but laugh, burying his face into Ignis’s chest. “Gods, how can something so cheesy sound so good comin’ from you?”

“I do try.” Ignis chuckles.

“Alright, lovebirds, let’s get the hell outta here,” Gladio says. “There’s time for that later.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Aranea says sarcastically.

Ignis nods as Prompto leans into Ignis. Prompto swallows anxiously, looking at them all. “So, does everyone know… about me?”

As if answering Prompto’s question, a very stern-looking version of his uncle rounds the corner of the hallway. When Cor sees Prompto, however, relief floods his features. Much to  _ Prompto’s  _ relief, he doesn’t seem to be  _ too _ angry. They make their way over to Cor. 

“You’ve got a  _ lot _ of explaining to do, Prompto,” Cor says firmly. Cor reaches out, pulling Prompto against his chest in a tight hug. “Don’t do anything this stupid ever again.”

“We pretty much have been through this with him already,” Gladio says with a laugh. “I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Prompto hugs his uncle tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“Just don’t lie to me anymore, kid, okay? Almost had a heart attack,” Cor grumbles as he releases Prompto.

Prompto looks at Cor worriedly. “He--he… that Verstael guy said I was his … clone? That can’t be true, can it, Uncle Cor?” 

Cor frowns, letting out a sigh. “You were adopted by your parents, what we didn’t tell you is that I found you abandoned near here. No one was there to look after you, and I rescued you. Your parents adopted you, and when they… well. You know the rest.”

Luna meets Prompto’s eyes with a soft frown. “I’m afraid he was right, Prompto. What I told you about your DNA… this is what I meant.”

“I’m a… I’m a clone?” Prompto asks, horror filling him.

Luna nods. “Yes. It’s one of the many reasons why I wished to put a stop to this. Chief Researcher Besithia, well, he decided cloning himself was the best way to experiment on people without getting the word out. I’m terribly sorry, Prompto.”

“My word. That’s absolutely dreadful,” Ignis says under his breath. “Are you alright, Prompto?”

Prompto swallows nervously. “I--I don’t know.”

Cor sighs. “It doesn’t matter about any of that. You’re my family, you know. Always have been, always will.”

Prompto tears up a little, happy that at least there’s  _ that. _ Before Prompto can reply, Noctis claps him on the back as well. 

“Yep. Doesn’t matter one bit, okay? You’re still Prompto. The only thing that makes you…  _ Prompto _ , is you. I love you, dude,” Noctis promises.

Prompto smiles. “I love you too, man.”

“And you know how I feel,” Ignis says gently. “Nothing in this world could change how I feel about you, Prompto.”

Affection swirls through Prompto as Ignis says these words. “Aw, Iggy… stop.” He laughs a little.

“Tough break, but you made it out. Not many people can say that,” Aranea says. “Thanks for protecting Luna while I was busy. You’re not so bad of a fighter, kid. You either, Ignis.”

“You’re badass, Aranea,” Prompto says with a soft smile. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“Here and there,” she responds with a smirk.

“It was a pleasure working with you, during what little time we spent together,” Ignis says. “Thank you for aiding Prompto when I could not.”

Cor nods. “I’m grateful to all of you. Prompto,” he begins, “if you ever do something like this ever again, without letting us know--”

Prompto laughs, raising his hands in surrender. “I won’t, I  _ won’t. _ I promise.”

Cor smiles a little. “Good. Do you want me to take you home?”

“I thought perhaps I could take care of him, if that’s alright with you, Marshal,” Ignis says politely to Cor.

Prompto’s heart hammers in his chest as he looks over at Ignis with hope. He had no idea about these plans, but now all Prompto wants to do is be with Ignis for the rest of the day.

Cor looks at Ignis, smiling a little in his direction. “Sure thing. Just get some rest, Prompto, alright? We’ll discuss everything later.”

Prompto nods. “I will. Thanks, Uncle Cor.”

Cor shakes his head in disbelief as he reaches out to ruffle Prompto’s hair. “Take care, kid.”

They make their way down the hallway. The authorities are working on making arrests and bagging evidence. Prompto realizes they’re probably going to want to talk to Prompto about what happened, and he looks down at himself, his suit still on full display. 

“Shit, I guess the chocobo’s gonna be outta the bag now,” Prompto says, referring to his outfit.

Ignis chuckles. “It certainly doesn’t have to be.” 

With that, Ignis shrugs his arms out of his designer jacket, and holds it open for Prompto to slide his arms into. Prompto smiles at him, taking the offer. The sleeves are a bit too long for him, but Prompto’s glad it’s big enough to button up the jacket, effectively covering the spider emblem on his chest. Now, it looks like Prompto’s just wearing mismatches sweatpants.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto whispers.

“Certainly,” Ignis says softly. 

Luna smiles at the both of them. “That being said, if there’s any questions you have regarding the side effects, Prompto, you may call me at any time. I would be delighted to help you in any way that I can, especially after you so selflessly came here to aid us all.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, totally. Thanks for totally busting my ass out of here when it didn’t work.”

Luna laughs softly at this, just as Aranea wraps her arm around Luna. “Sure thing, shortcake, but don’t make me do it again,” Aranea interjects with a laugh.

Prompto snorts. “You got it.”

Ignis turns to Prompto, an adoring smile on his handsome face. “Would you care to come home with me, Prompto?”

Prompto bites his lip. “I’d love to,” he says, way too quickly.

Noctis laughs. “Well, at least one good thing came outta all this.” He reaches out and puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, man, okay?”

Prompto nods. “Thanks, Noct. I’ll probably see you tomorrow, buddy.”

Prompto and Ignis say their goodbyes. Ignis stays with him while he gives his statements to the authorities. Ignis lies so smoothly about the whereabouts of ‘Spiderman’, and Prompto’s eternally grateful he doesn’t have to worry about  _ that _ until another day. 

All Prompto can think of is how much he just wants to spend time with Ignis, and he’s happy he’ll finally be able to do that now, without having to worry about anyone trying to hurt Ignis -- well, at least for  _ now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verstael, u little bitch  
poor prompto, sweeet lil spider


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some more sexual content in this chapter, ohoho

As soon as Prompto finishes showering and getting dressed at Ignis’s place, he feels a lot better. The trauma he experienced earlier seems to have washed down the drain easily enough. Sure, he’ll feel a little messed up from it, but he can tell that he’ll recover, especially now that Ignis is by his side for however long Ignis will want him. Prompto hopes it’s for a long, long time. The only thing still on his mind is the circumstances of his birth, and Prompto hopes he can forget about all of that as quickly as he learned it. 

Prompto finds Ignis sitting on the couch, watching a news channel discussing the recent shutdown of Niflheim Corp, and he feels a gentle swirl of pride that he even remotely helped that place get shut down, even if he almost got everyone killed for a moment, there.

Ignis smiles as soon as Prompto walks into view, turning the television off as Prompto sits on the couch next to him. It’s quick to turn to a frown when Ignis’s eyes fall on the bruise on Prompto’s eye. It’s turned into a pretty nasty black eye, from what Prompto could see from looking in the mirror in the bathroom after his shower.

“May I give you a curative? That looks rather painful,” Ignis says softly. He reaches out and touches Prompto’s neck, fresh bruises there as well from where Verstael had wrapped his fingers around his throat.

“You don’t gotta, I heal pretty fast,” Prompto whispers. “Guess I kinda deserve ‘em, too. Bet I look real sexy, huh?” He laughs bitterly.

“You always look exquisite to me,” Ignis teases, his voice dipping low. “But you don’t deserve to ever be harmed, love. Allow me to take them away for you?”

Prompto nods gently, looking at Ignis with a soft reverence. “Sure, Iggy. If you wanna.”

“Very much so,” Ignis whispers. He grabs a curative, sitting closer to Prompto this time. He reaches for Prompto’s hand, wrapping his fingers around the small bottle. He squeezes, shattering it in his palm.

Prompto feels the magic wash over him instantly. He can feel the dull ache in his muscles start to fade, and the bruises that were left ease their aches as well. 

Prompto smiles softly. “How do they look?”

Ignis smiles in return, reaching up to stroke Prompto’s cheek. “Much better. How do you feel?”

“Much better,” Prompto echoes. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Ignis murmurs, cradling Prompto’s face. “I haven’t forgotten about what you said to me, you know. Before you left.”

Prompto’s blood practically turns to ice, remembering that he told Ignis that he loved him. He was hoping Ignis forgot or something, stupidly enough. “Oh, um. You haven’t?” Prompto asks self-consciously.

“You didn’t give me the proper time to respond,” Ignis continues, leaning in to brush his lips along the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “I love you very much, Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, immediately reaching out to lock his arms around Ignis’s neck. “You do? Even after what I found out… that I’m like, a test tube baby or something--”

“Yes,” Ignis says with a gentle laugh that Prompto feels against his mouth. “I couldn’t care less about any of that. You’re wonderful, and, I might add, far too charming for your own good, you know.”

Prompto exhales loudly in relief, a soft pleasured sigh as Ignis allows his lips to gently tease his own. “I’m supposed to be sayin’ that to you,” Prompto teases with a nervous laugh. “I love you, Ignis. It’s kinda sad how much.”

“Mmm, I don’t think that it is sad at all,” Ignis whispers, kissing Prompto’s lips finally. “That makes me a very lucky man.”

Prompto giggles a little as Ignis coaxes Prompto to lay down on the couch. “Are you sure you’re not just sayin’ that ‘cause I’m Spiderman?” He laughs again. “He is pretty charming.”

Ignis buries his face in Prompto’s neck. Prompto can’t help but let out a soft moan when he feels the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth against his jugular, his teeth grazing against his sensitive skin. 

“On the contrary, I’ve wanted your clothes off from almost the moment we met,” Ignis purrs against Prompto’s neck before attaching his lips properly and sucking on it hard.

Prompto’s not even ashamed of the noise he makes because of Ignis, legs spreading subconsciously underneath him. He feels himself getting hard just at the way Ignis kisses his neck, and his fingers dig into the back of Ignis’s head as he continues to moan.

“H-holy shit,” Prompto manages to breathe out. “Wanna take Spiderman to bed, Iggy?” He laughs breathlessly.

“You’ve no idea,” Ignis whispers, moving his mouth from Prompto’s neck to kiss him properly.

Prompto sighs against Ignis’s mouth, allowing his tongue to gently push past his lips. Just their kiss has Prompto’s hips gently rolling upward, seeking friction against the arousal he feels through Ignis’s pants as well. Both of them moan into each other’s mouths, and that’s really all it takes before Ignis scoops him up off of the couch and carries him to his bedroom.

This is the first time Prompto’s been in Ignis’s bedroom, but he can’t bring himself to focus on it, as Ignis is quick to shed off every fabric of Prompto’s clothes. He shudders at every brush of Ignis’s fingers against his bare skin, fingers warm and soft and questing. Prompto closes his eyes, letting Ignis touch wherever he’d like. He feels the pads of his fingers brush against a nipple, down his stomach, in the dip of his hips. Prompto whines, feeling his cock leak against his own stomach as Ignis’s simple touches drive him absolutely wild.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” Ignis tells him after a moment.

Prompto opens his eyes and finds Ignis kneeling between the junction of Prompto’s legs, sitting back on his haunches to just look at Prompto. Their eyes lock, and Prompto’s reaching forward to eagerly shed Ignis of his clothing as well.

“Do you say this to all the fellas, or am I special?” Prompto asks with a nervous laugh as he peels Ignis’s shirt off.

Ignis chuckles as he allows Prompto to slide his pants off. Prompto can’t help but let his gaze linger on Ignis’s cock, flushed a pretty pink. Ignis doesn’t let him look for long, as he’s quick to press his body against Prompto’s, their lips colliding messily. 

“You are very special,” Ignis answers finally. “You’ve no idea how much I want you, darling.”

Prompto sighs, moaning a little as their cocks brush together, their proximity and lack of clothing allowing Prompto to feel the heat of Ignis’s arousal against his own. “Gods, you can have me, holy shit,  _ please.” _

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, his arm reaching out to open the bedside drawer, sliding down Prompto’s body to situate himself between Prompto’s legs again.

Prompto only registers the item Ignis takes when he hears the bottle of lube decapping. Prompto spreads his legs at the sound of it, wanting Ignis to take care of him.

“Good boy,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle.

Prompto reaches down to grip his own cock, a shaky sigh leaving his lips. “Holy shit, that’s so hot,” he whines as he starts to stroke himself slowly, teasing himself as he waits for Ignis.

Ignis moans, his eyes lingering on the way Prompto’s fingers tease up and down his own cock. Prompto bites his lip, wanting to put on a bit of a show for him as he thrusts his hips upward, his cock sliding past his fingers faster.

“My, we’re impatient, aren’t we? Trying to distract me?” Ignis asks, voice low and full of want.

Prompto laughs as he continues pleasuring himself. “Nope,” Prompto whispers, “I want you to hurry, Iggy, I wanna feel you.”

“Mmm, you’re rather beautiful when you touch yourself,” Ignis tells him before wrapping his hand around Prompto’s. “But you should really allow me.”

Prompto throws his head back against the pillow and moans when Ignis takes his slicked up hand and starts stroking Prompto’s cock. He squeezes just under the tip, and it causes Prompto to shudder, a breathless whine leaving his lips as Ignis adds a faster and rougher pace than Prompto had been teasing himself with.

“Iggy,” Prompto moans. “ _ Shit.” _

Ignis spreads Prompto’s legs a little further with his free hand as he strokes Prompto. Prompto obliges, allowing himself to be spread as he gently thrusts into Ignis’s grip. He fists the bedspread as he feels the tip of Ignis’s finger gently circling his entrance teasingly.

“Relax for me, darling…” Ignis coaxes as he squeezes Prompto’s cock encouragingly.

Prompto closes his eyes, letting himself melt into the bed just as he feels Ignis’s finger push past the tight ring of muscle. Prompto groans, allowing himself to adjust to the intrusion, thrusting a little into Ignis’s grip on his cock, focusing on the pleasure instead of the slight pain of being stretched.

“Shit, baby,” Prompto exhales, spreading himself further to accommodate Ignis.

Ignis’s finger buries itself inside of Prompto, and he can feel every inch of it, especially when Ignis crooks his finger to stretch him further.

“My word, you’re exquisite,” Ignis says softly.

Prompto laughs, quickly turning to a groan when Ignis adds a second finger to his tightness. “It’s like you’re at an art museum instead of fingering me.” Prompto lets out a rather embarrassing moan when Ignis curls his fingers upward inside of him. “Oh, my Gods--” 

Ignis alternates from pumping his fingers in and out of Prompto with one hand, and stroking Prompto’s cock with the other. “You seem to be enjoying yourself regardless,” Ignis teases. “Does that feel good, Prompto?”

Prompto smiles, gazing down at Ignis with half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, baby, keep going…”

Ignis scissors his fingers inside of Prompto before allowing a third to push into Prompto. The angle causes a wave of pleasure to shoot through Prompto’s body, making his cock throb with need in Ignis’s grip. He gasps, arching his back slightly off of the bed.

“Ah, there we are,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle. “That’s marvelous, love.”

“I-Iggy,” Prompto moans. He doesn’t even know what to say anymore, pleasure fogging his senses. He knows his cock is steadily leaking into Ignis’s palm, and he doesn’t even care. He just wants more, all of it; everything Ignis can give him.

Ignis ducks his head, fingers sliding out of Prompto as he presses his lips to Prompto’s thigh. He lets his other hand let go of Prompto’s dick as he trails kisses up Prompto’s thigh, his hips, his stomach; Prompto laughs breathlessly, eyes sliding closed at the sensation of the soft, warm kisses up his body. Ignis makes his way up Prompto’s body, pressing himself against him with a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Adorable,” Ignis teases.

Prompto leans up to capture Ignis’s lips with his own. Feeling the heat of Ignis’s body pressed on top of him turns him on even more, slipping his tongue into Ignis’s mouth as he spreads his legs underneath him.

“I want you,” Prompto whispers. “Iggy, I want you so bad.”

Ignis moans, grinding his hips down against Prompto’s. Prompto lets out a moan of his own at the feeling of their arousals rutting together. 

“You have me,” Ignis promises, leaning down to kiss him once more.

Ignis slides down Prompto’s body just slightly, the move causing Prompto’s breathing to hitch the closer Ignis’s cock gets to his entrance. Ignis takes himself in his hand, and it’s probably the prettiest thing Prompto’s ever seen; his lips part with pleasure slightly, elegant long fingers curling around his length as he lines himself up with Prompto’s entrance.

The proximity of Ignis’s cock against his entrance has his own cock throbbing. Prompto moans as Ignis gently pushes the head of his cock inside of him. Prompto spreads his legs at the intrusion, letting out a low groan as Ignis pushes more of himself inside. Prompto reaches up, arms hooking around Ignis tightly as Ignis slides home, cock fully enveloped in Prompto’s tightness.

Ignis moans softly, lowering his body gently against Prompto as his hips move slightly, finding a gentle rhythm as he drives his cock in and out of Prompto.

“Holy shit, Iggy,” Prompto moans. “You can go faster, baby, let me feel you.”

Ignis kisses the corner of Prompto’s mouth as he moans again. Ignis allows himself a particularly deep thrust, pushing himself roughly inside of Prompto with a quick snap of his hips. “You feel wonderful,” Ignis breathes, thrusting hard again.

Prompto can’t even focus on Ignis’s words; as soon as Ignis picks up the pace as requested, Prompto’s practically seeing stars. His cock throbs, neglected against his stomach as its trapped between him, as Ignis continues to fuck into him deeply. Prompto lifts his legs, hitching them around Ignis’s waist. Prompto moans as this allows a new angle for Ignis’s cock to fuck into him to; the head of his cock teasing his prostate just enough to send a wave of pleasure through him.

“F-fuck,” Prompto whines, writhing underneath Ignis. “That feels so good, I’m--”

Ignis thrusts a little harder, hips rolling to fuck Prompto even deeper. Prompto’s back arches as Ignis drills into him, loving every rough thrust that Ignis delivers to him. He loves feeling Ignis’s cock filling him up and giving him everything he’s been craving.

Ignis cuts off Prompto’s whimpers with a kiss, their tongues brushing together as Ignis continues his relentless thrusts into him. Prompto takes everything Ignis gives him, moaning into Ignis’s mouth as his cock throbs painfully with neglect between his legs.

Prompto takes a hand off of Ignis in order to reach between them, wrapping his hand around his cock as Ignis fucks him. Just squeezing his cock has him moaning in relief, the pressure alone feeling so amazing.

Ignis moves his lips away from Prompto’s to ghost along his jawline. “Are you ready to come for me, my love?” Ignis purrs, slightly breathless as he reaches between them to join his hand with Prompto’s.

Prompto responds with a low moan as Ignis gently pulls Prompto’s hand off of his cock in favor of using his own. Ignis is quick and rough with his strokes to Prompto’s cock, similar to the pace he sets with his own thrusts. Prompto’s completely at his mercy, letting himself be touched and fucked by Ignis as pleasure starts mounting deep within him. His thighs start to tremble as he feels himself nearing an orgasm, unable to control himself any longer; he knows he’s leaking precome all over Ignis’s fingers. If Ignis minds, he doesn’t say anything, continuing to stroke him him, thumb brushing over the tip teasingly on every upstroke.

“Iggy, oh shit, give it to me, I’m gonna--  _ fuck--” _ Prompto manages to cry out as he feels himself come between them, all over Ignis’s fingers. Ignis strokes him through it, moaning a little as he continues to thrust his cock into Prompto as Prompto rides out his orgasm.

“That’s it, love, you’re beautiful,” Ignis soothes as he continues his strokes. Prompto’s back arches a little as he comes hard, moaning Ignis’s name over and over as he shudders from overstimulation.

Prompto settles back against the mattress as he comes down from his orgasm slightly, breathless and totally spent. He leans up to kiss Ignis softly as Ignis takes his hand off of Prompto’s cock now that it’s starting to soften.

“Come in me, baby,” Prompto pleads against Ignis’s lips. “Wanna feel you.”

Ignis moans at this, the rhythm of his hips turning slightly erratic the closer he nears orgasm. Ignis looks so beautiful like this, his hair falling forward onto his forehead, flushed with arousal and exertion as his hips grind into Prompto. 

The soft sigh Ignis lets out is absolutely gorgeous as Prompto feels Ignis shudder gently on top of him. Prompto feels the warmth of Ignis’s cum flood inside of him. Prompto moans at the sensation, holding Ignis as he comes, thrusting his orgasm inside of Prompto.

“Shit, you’re pretty when you come,” Prompto whispers, watching the way Ignis’s lips part with pleasure as he gasps.

Ignis takes a moment to respond, burying his face in Prompto’s neck as he slumps forward slightly with exhaustion. Ignis pulls out of Prompto, both of them sighing at the lack of connection. He chuckles after a moment against Prompto’s neck. “Likewise, darling. Absolutely breathtaking.”

Prompto grins, reaching up to run his fingers through Ignis’s hair. “You make everything sound so amazing.” He giggles as he clears his throat. “ _ ‘Absolutely marvelous, my dear’,” _ Prompto teases in a poor imitation of Ignis’s accent.

“Mocking me so soon?” Ignis teases as he attacks Prompto’s neck with kisses.

Prompto laughs, holding onto Ignis tighter, letting his neck be accosted with peppered, feather-light kisses. “I would never,” he swears. “I love you, Iggy.”

“And I love you,” Ignis says with a gentle smile. “Do allow me to clean you up, hmm?”

Prompto nods softly as they clean themselves up a bit, the best they can without another shower. All Prompto wants to do is curl up into Ignis’s arms. He’s so happy he could share all of this with Ignis; it feels right, like they were made to fit together like this. Prompto burrows into Ignis’s arms, resting his head on his chest.

“That was amazing,” Prompto says softly.

“Mmm, it was. Better than I’d even imagined,” Ignis responds, placing a soft kiss on the top of Prompto’s head.

Prompto feels himself flush, holding onto Ignis tighter. “You imagined this…?”

“Of course.” Ignis smiles. “You’re quite fetching, in case I haven’t told you already.”

“I thought you were just into the whole Spiderman thing,” Prompto admits. “But you’re seriously the hottest dude I’ve ever met, hands down.”

Ignis laughs. "No, nothing to do with that. However, if you're going to continue your vigilante antics, perhaps I might provide a few suggestions?"

Prompto snorts. "Okay, yeah, I could admittedly use a few of those."

"Firstly, try not to keep anything from me, and in turn, I will aid you in any way that I can."

Prompto lifts his head to look at Ignis with surprise. "What? You don't gotta help me."

Ignis smiles, reaching up to trace Prompto's cheekbone. "I'm fully aware. However, I'd certainly like to, if you'll allow me."

Prompto swallows nervously, leaning into Ignis's gentle touch. "Sure, babe. What else?"

"You should seriously consider redesigning your suit, of course. Those sweatpants will ensnare on anything, particularly if you're swinging from rooftops the way that you do. And your mask is far too easy to tug off…" Ignis trails off, lost in thought. 

Prompto feels himself flush with embarrassment. "Well, I mean… I don't know how to sew or anything, other than the basics. So I gotta reject your second request."

Ignis smirks, quickly leaning in to press his lips to Prompto's, as if he couldn't possibly resist. "Well, perhaps I could be of some use to you there. I'd love designing something worthy of you wearing."

Prompto nearly gasps. "Are you talking about bein' my sidekick, Igster?!"

Ignis laughs quite loud at this, his eyes closing with the intensity of it. "Hardly. We are equals." He winks. 

Prompto kisses Ignis's cheek by way of apology. "No way, man. You're way better than me, dude. Too bad  _ you _ can't take my abilities."

"Mmm. I'm afraid you're perfect just the way you are, darling." 

Prompto beams at him, hoping someday he can prove him right. “And what other suggestions do you have for me, huh, or are you done getting on my ass?” 

Ignis chuckles. “Well, lastly, I think you should consider being my boyfriend, of course.”

Prompto’s heart hammers, one smile bleeding into the next. “Shit, dude. I thought I already was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cue audience cooing)


	9. Epilogue

"Alright, keep your eyes closed, Prompto?" Ignis asks, both of his hands firmly on Prompto's shoulders to guide him properly. 

Prompto nervously takes a step forward, letting Ignis be his eyes. "I'm so scared."

Prompto hears Noct and Gladio laughing somewhere in the corner of the room. "You're gonna love it, Prom," Noct says. 

"Seriously, how'd you even manage to do this, Iggy?" Gladio asks. "It's ridiculously impressive."

Prompto can hear the smirk in Ignis's voice. "My lips are sealed."

Noct snorts. "Well, it  _ is _ Specs, after all. Dude can do anything."

Gladio laughs. "True."

“Need I remind you lot that I wouldn’t have been able to do without Lunafreya, of course,” Ignis adds tersely.

Luna laughs softly, a gentle giggle. “It was truly nothing, Ignis. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Aranea snorts. “Neither do you, babe.”

Prompto, having no idea what they're talking about, starts to laugh nervously. "Now I'm  _ super _ scared."

Ignis's soft chuckle sounds in his ear. "Pay them no mind. Just around this corner…" Ignis leads him around a corner, Prompto laughing a little harder. "Grand. Open them now, darling?"

Prompto does as he's asked, opening his eyes and quickly gasping immediately thereafter. He finds himself looking at his Spiderman suit -- actually, no, it’s not even  _ close _ to his Spiderman suit. It’s completely new; a sleek, darker red and black than his old homemade one. His spider logo still remains true to Noct’s original design on the chest, but now it’s professionally printed, it seems, in perfect condition. The mask is attached to the rest of the suit, now, but it’s definitely not a ski mask, anymore; it fits the rest of the suit perfectly, eye slits sleek and completely tinted from the outside. The whole suit made with some sort of material Prompto’s never seen. He reaches out to touch it, the material a bit ragged to the touch, but somehow still lustrous in appearance.

“The material is bulletproof,” Ignis says gently. “I know how fast you are these days, however… I still worry.”

“Iggy, what…” Prompto trails off, circling the suit in near awe. “How’d you do this?!”

“I designed it myself, and brought it to life with the aid of Lunafreya, as I said,” Ignis declares. “She helped me pool resources. I’ve made certain that web shooters are included in the wrists -- you no longer have to attach them every time. Your mask is attached, as you can see, and the eyes automatically will adjust to your stimuli. You have access to your cell phone from inside the suit, but it’s entirely untraceable.”

“Holy shit,” Prompto says. “This is… the coolest thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” Prompto surges forward to wrap his arms tightly around Ignis, hugging him aggressively. “I can’t believe you, babe. All I got us for our one month was a stupid photo album.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis teases. “I absolutely adore your photographs of us. I’m terribly sorry this took me this long, but… here we are.”

“Well, it’s a deal-breaker if it doesn’t have air conditioning,” Prompto jokes with a laugh. “Holy shit, how did I get so lucky?”

Noct and Gladio have joined them at this point. Noct leans against the doorframe, laughing. “Told you you’d like it.”

Prompto looks over Ignis’s shoulder to stare Noctis down. “You knew about this?!”

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, for, like, two weeks.”

“Now, now, don’t be too difficult with them, it was a surprise for you, after all,” Ignis says softly. 

Prompto’s eyes lock with Luna. “Luna, thank you so much! I can’t believe you helped with this.”

Luna smiles, leaning into Aranea. “It was my pleasure, it was the last I could do.”

Aranea grins. “Why don’t you try it out, shortcake?”

Prompto’s heart races at the opportunity. “Holy shit! Holy  _ shit. _ Hell yes!” 

Prompto nearly jumps out of Ignis’s arms to grab the suit, ignoring the way the others laugh at his antics. Prompto drags it into the bathroom and practically jumps into it. He’s surprised how form-fitting the suit is, like it fits Prompto’s exact measurements down to a fraction of a centimeter. Knowing Ignis, it probably is.

Prompto walks out to face them all, adjusting to the way the eyes on the mask automatically fixate and tune things out. 

“Do I look cool?”

Noct grins. “You look awesome, man.”

Ignis’s smile is softer, chuckling a little. “Now, this is much better than that old thing you wore, isn’t it?”

Prompto rushes forward to hug Ignis again. “Gods, I owe you my life, Iggy. I love you.”

“I love you, as well.”

“Yeah, I mean, you totally don’t look like as much of a dork now,” Aranea teases with a smirk.

Luna can’t help but laugh. “Darling, be kind.”

Gladio snickers. “She’s not wrong, though.”

“Gimme a break, man,” Prompto says, rolling his eyes. “ _ Anyway,  _ you know what that means? Come with me, Igster. He grabs Ignis’s wrist to take him to his balcony.

“Oh, dear. Please, no life-threatening stunts in front of me. I still haven’t recovered from last week,” Ignis laments.

Prompto snorts. “C’mon, Iggy, it was  _ just _ a flip.”

“Regardless…”

“No, I mean, I’ll be careful, ‘cause I want you to come  _ with  _ me,” Prompto says. 

Ignis raises both eyebrows, sliding his glasses up his nose. “Absolutely not. No.”

“Just to the other roof? C’mon, I’ve got like, super-strength. I won’t drop you.” Prompto elbows him. “You can see how awesome the suit works!”

“No.”

Gladio starts cackling. “C’mon, Iggy, don’t be a baby. Do it.”

Noct grins. “Yeah, I’ve  _ gotta _ see this.”

Aranea joins in with a snicker. “Gods, I’d  _ pay _ to, not gonna lie.”

Ignis sighs. “You are all insufferable.” He stares at Prompto for a moment, gazing at the opposite roof for a considerably long amount of time. “Fine.  _ Only _ the closest roof, or I’ll put your suit through a paper shredder.”

“No, you wouldn’t, that thing cost you like--” Noct begins.

“ _ Hush, _ Noctis,” Ignis snaps. 

Prompto squints. “Okay, now you  _ really _ gotta come with me.” Prompto slides his arm around Ignis’s waist. “Ready, Iggy?”

Ignis sighs, leaning into Prompto. “Very well.”

Prompto laughs as he aims a web at the opposite roof, lifting Ignis against him effortlessly with one arm as they swing to the other end of the roof. Prompto lands easily on his feet, setting Ignis down gently thereafter.

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Prompto gushes. “You did great.”

Ignis chuckles. “Nausea aside, yes, it wasn’t  _ entirely  _ dreadful.”

“Pretty view, though, huh?” Prompto says softly. “Selfie?”

Ignis pulls out his phone, handing it to Prompto wordlessly. “Now  _ that  _ I can agree to.”

Prompto aims the camera on the phone at them, the city in the background. Prompto laughs. “Oops. Forgot to take the mask off.” Prompto detaches his mask, aiming the camera at them once again.

Just as he clicks the camera button, Prompto hears the sound of Noct warping to the building’s rooftop. Noct shows just in time to photobomb them, giving Prompto bunny ears and making a ridiculous face.

“Hey!” Prompto whines.

“Very mature, Noct,” Ignis teases.

“I wanna go for a ride next time,” Noct says. “Like, super far. I’m not a weenie like Specs.”

Prompto laughs. “Why? You can warp anywhere.”

“So? S’different,” Noct insists.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Fine. As long as you get outta here, me and Iggy are havin’ a  _ moment--” _

Noct sticks his tongue out. “Make me.” He laughs.

Ignis laughs. “Hmm. I’ve an idea.”

With that, Ignis reaches out to grip Prompto’s waist, lifting him up effortlessly. Prompto squeaks in surprise, locking his legs around Ignis’s waist as Ignis pulls his head down for a deep kiss. Prompto melts against Ignis’s mouth, forgetting about his banter with Noctis in favor of kissing his boyfriend.

“Oh, jeez. Gross. That’s not fair,” Noct whines. “Cut it out.”

Prompto laughs against Ignis’s mouth. He tries to pull away, but Ignis keeps him close, placing more teasing kisses against his lips. 

“You guys are lame,” Noctis complains. Noct warps off of the building, returning to Gladio and the others.

Ignis breaks their kiss with a soft chuckle. “I do believe we’re alone now, Spiderman.”

“My hero,” Prompto says with a giggle. “I love you, Igs.”

Ignis smiles. “And I love you. Perhaps I’ll let you take me further than this, hmm?”

Prompto gasps, his grip on Ignis tightening. “Seriously?!”

Ignis answers him with a gentle kiss. “Just… don’t drop me, Spiderman.”

Prompto grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompto, dropping ignis: WAIT SHIT NO BABY AAAAAAAAAAAA----  
in all seriousness, though, if you've made it through this silly little au this far, thanks so much!!! i hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.  
now, someone please convince me not to write a sequel with ignis having daredevil-like powers... oh boy... OH BOY...  
anyway, as usual, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna join me in screaming abt promnis and the like~


End file.
